


Maryland State Trooper (2007 Edition)

by Red_Hope



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Uber Xena, F/F, Incomplete, Uber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hope/pseuds/Red_Hope
Summary: Ashley K. Carver, a Maryland State Trooper, is driving home one evening from her girlfriend's house when she comes upon a suspicious car. She tails the car to a cornfield and discovers a young woman, Katia, is about to be harmed. Ashley quickly acts and in the process finds herself in a new friendship that she never expected. This is the story about Ashley and Katia, who find that their opposite lives binds them closer than blood ever could.Note: Incomplete. Rewrite of 2003 Edition.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly an original piece that is an uber (alternate universe) version of Xena & Gabrielle from the XWP fandom. The 2007 Edition is a re-write of the earlier 2003 Edition, but it remains INCOMPLETE.
> 
> More recently, MST has been completely re-written from scratch and published under the book title Wicomico Slow. The upcoming book is a New Adult Contemporary Romance novel to be published in early September 2019. For more details on all editions, please see below. Also, I encourage readers to join the WASP Publishing mailing list. I tend to promote new upcoming books with pre-order discounts, which Wicomico Slow will have. Thank you for the support!
> 
> \---
> 
> Maryland State Trooper (2003 Edition)  
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970767/chapters/47277376](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970767/chapters/47277376)
> 
> Maryland State Trooper (2007 Edition)  
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003014/chapters/47361022](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003014/chapters/47361022)
> 
> Wicomico Slow (Published Novel)  
> [ https://wasppublishing.com/books/1003-mst/](https://wasppublishing.com/books/1003-mst/)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ashley Carver stretched her long legs as best as she could in the small sedan car. She was weary from her long day of driving to and from her girlfriend's home located in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. The drive between Baltimore and Lancaster could be grueling, but Ashley was expected to drive the miles. Not that Ashley ever planned for it to work out that way. Laurel, her girlfriend, was from Baltimore, and one day sprung the news to Ashley that she planned to move to Lancaster. That was a couple of months ago, and Ashley seriously debated whether to breakup with Laurel. However, Ashley was driving back and forth.

Ashley needed cool air on her face. She pushed the power button for her window and only released it once the window was completely down. The chilly breeze brushed across her face and sharply took away her tiredness. For a moment, Ashley had to move her midnight hair out of the way. Once her view cleared, she took note of the car not far ahead of her.

The small sports utility vehicle was an old, worn Chevy Blazer that was mostly white. The right taillight was smashed and obviously not working properly. The car was rather dirty, probably from the local roads and recent rain.

Ashley was in the habit of assessing cars from top to bottom. She especially watched the driver's silhouette inside the car, but she spotted a person in the passenger seat as well. She disliked the car's dented and rusty look. Then the car's jerky swerves on the road really bothered her.

The driver was getting into a physical fight with the passenger, which caused the driver to steer improperly. Then the driver' silhouette showed a clear fisting motion just between the open space of the seats.

Ashley was briefly shocked when the passenger went slump, yet she knew exactly what had happened. Without thought, her training took control, and she followed the Blazer when it drove onto a dirt path between two cornfields. Ashley switched off the headlights and travelled several hundred feet before she stopped the car.

The Chevy Blazer bounced along the bumpy road between the cornfields until the escaping passenger made the Blazer break hard. The passenger, a young woman, had tumbled out then scrambled onto her feet. However, within seconds, the driver was chasing on foot for her.

"Leave me alone!" the former passenger hollered.

"Hey! I gave you a ride... now I want a ride," the driver, Gregory, leered. He kept struggling with her and blocked the wild punches coming at his head.

"Get off," she growled and tried shoving him away again.

Gregory became irritated, and he slugged her. He released her just as she fell to the ground. He stood over her then knelt down to get over top of her. He used his hands to hold her down, but she kept fighting him furiously.

"No! Get off me!" She kicked at her attacker, which only angered him further. A sudden, sharp smack to the back of her head nearly caused her to black out.

Gregory reached for his belt, yet he hesitated when there was a distinct click behind his head. He had heard that sound a few times in his life. Next, he felt metal pressed into the back of his head.

"You heard her," a woman spoke in a thick, dark tone. "Get off," she ordered.

Slowly, Gregory released belt buckle and carefully placed his hand back on the ground. He then climbed to his feet and held up his hands.

"Good," Ashley instructed. She remained behind the man, but she had pulled her gun off him. "Walk towards your car." She followed his steps. Just when he was going to turn, she snapped, "Stay facing the car." She did not need this pig identifying her later. "Now spread your legs and put your hands against the car."

Gregory stepped closer to the side of the Blazer. He pressed his palms against the car, and then he carefully spread his legs. Next, he felt large hands check up and down his body as if he was a criminal under arrest.

Ashley slipped her hand into his right pocket, and she took his car key. She then pressed the gun's barrel against his temple. She leaned in closer and menacingly whispered, "Here is how this is going to work for you." Ashley dug the barrel in deeper. "You get thirty seconds to escape in one of these cornfields." She went quiet and pulled the trigger, which sounded ten times louder in the brief silence. "After that, I'll gun you down once I start hunting you."

"No, please," the driver begged. His hot breath formed moisture against the vehicle.

Ashley slotted her eyes and smugly whispered, "I like it better when you're begging." She stepped back once then ordered, "Move around the car."

Gregory panicked, and he nearly turned around until a hit went to his right knee. He cried out as he collapsed onto the now injured knee.

"Listen to me," Ashley hissed at him. She grabbed a handful of hair and forced him onto his feet. She ignored his yells and shoved him around the car's front. "Move," she snarled. She followed him until he faced a cornfield. "Thirty seconds."

"Please," Gregory begged again.

Ashley took one-step back, extended her arm, and kissed the gun's barrel against his head. "Run before I get to zero," she darkly suggested. She then counted, "Four..."

The driver was terrified and stumbled over his boots in a desperate attempt to flee.

"Three!"

Tumbling into corn stalks, Gregory gave a fearful yelp. He tore through the corn even though it cut against his exposed arms. Sounds of his travel through the corn followed in the night air until it became too distant.

Ashley waited until he was pretty far then she turned back to the young woman. She hurried over but hid the handgun in her waistband after she turned on the safety. Ashley knelt beside the young woman and immediately assessed her.

"Are you alright?"

The young woman was fearful, even of her rescuer. She had long blond hair, but it was messy from the tussle on the ground. Her white blouse had dirt streaks, and the jeans were not much better. She realized that the tall, dark woman was coming for her. She stepped back once.

Ashley halted her approach because the woman saw her as a threat. She held up her hands and softly urged, "I'm not going to harm you. I just want to get you out of here." She was not sure if she was helping or worsening the situation. "My name is Ashley."

The shaken woman finally processed what had recently happened, especially to her earlier attacker. She touched her forehead, which had a small gash on it. "I... I'm Katia." She swallowed and made eye contact for the first time.

Ashley offered a trusting smile. "I know you're probably not much for accepting car rides right now, but my car is just at the end of the cornfield. I'll get you back home."

Katia glanced at the Blazer then back at Ashley. She quickly made her choice and nodded.

Ashley was relieved. "Come on," she gently encouraged. She hurried because she was concerned the man may return, yet she mostly doubted it. She had pretty well scared him to death.

Katia followed behind, uneasy still but unsure what else to do. As they neared the end of the muddy road, she noticed a red sedan that was running but the headlights were off. Once close enough, Katia recognized the prestige car symbol for Mercedes-Benz. How did she manage to go from a beat up Chevy Blazer to a luxury car like Mercedes?

"It's unlocked," Ashley mentioned.

Katia was stirred from her thoughts and pulled on the passenger door handle. She climbed into the warm car and reached for the seatbelt.

Ashley did the same, but she glimpsed at the Katia's face while the car light was on for a beat. She was surprised by the rare green in Katia's eyes. She buckled in then put her car in reverse.

Katia was still and rather quiet. She tried not to be obvious while she scanned about the car. What caught her eye more than anything was the shiny object that rest in the small cubbyhole in the center compartment. It only took her a heartbeat to place the object's honorable design.

Ashley had backed up the car to the end of the road. The car paused at the end of the dirt road then pulled out onto the quiet road. For a beat, Ashley considered stowing her handgun in the glove box. Instead, it remained in the rear of her waistband. She was uneasy about showing it near Katia. Once in drive, Ashley switched on the headlights.

Katia tested her voice by clearing her throat first. She then softly questioned, "You're a state trooper?" She glanced over at the older woman. "From Maryland?"

Ashley grumbled at her badge, which she had left out in the open. She inwardly sighed for leaving it out because she rarely made that mistake. "Yes," she answered. "My barrack is just outside of Baltimore."

Katia's interests heightened. However, Ashley's earlier actions with her attacker, Gregory, played out in her mind. She canted her head then curiously studied the Maryland State Trooper. "I guess that wasn’t so legal earlier?"

Inwardly, tension sparked in Ashley. Yet calmness remained with Ashley, and she gave Katia a soft grin so it was not so serious. "I won’t tell if you don’t tell," she teased.

Katia was quiet for a moment and considered both the joke and hidden request. She could not deny that Ashley had saved her. She dipped her head and softly replied, "I won’t tell."

Ashley was relieved that it wasn’t an issue.

"Do you live in Baltimore?"

"No, no," the trooper insisted. She slightly grinned and explained, "I live north of Baltimore."

Katia tilted her head and brushed her hair back behind her right ear. "Near Hunt Valley?"

Ashley was surprised and softly smiled. "Actually in Hunt Valley." She detected that Katia was more relaxed than earlier. "How about yourself?"

Katia hesitated at first. "I'm… from Chestertown, Maryland but I go to college at Salisbury."

Ashley didn't think she could be shocked again, but she was wrong. Her new found company was far from home or college, most likely for a specific reason. "What year are you?"

"I'm a sophomore this year," Katia responded. "I live on campus too."

Ashley smiled at Katia's openness. "What's your major?"

Katia fumbled for the right response, but she honestly replied, "I'm between majors, I suppose."

Ashley softly chuckled and tempted, "You can't decide?"

Katia sighed, dramatically then shook her head. "My interests keep changing all the time." She laced her hands in her lap and continued to chat. "I really enjoy writing, but I'm always told how little money I'll earn for a living."

The trooper considered this for a moment. "Well, you can't base your choices on the dollar signs."

"True," Katia granted. She then shrugged and let the topic go. Then it struck her that she felt a lot better than earlier, and she had to thank her hero for the amazing timing. "I..." She sighed and chided herself for stumbling over her words when she was typically so good with them. "Thank you for stopping him."

"My duty is to serve and protect," Ashley teased. Yet, there was seriousness in her eyes too. She had become a police officer so she could help people.

Katia finally showed a smile, and then she softly laughed. She thought about how Ashley handled Gregory, and she quickly realized Ashley had done it so he would not report her. She had to admit that the trooper was clever.

Ashley was in deeper thought, but it occurred to her that there was no way she could take Katia home tonight. It was a Friday, almost close to Saturday. However, she did not feel up to driving to Salisbury tonight then back home again. She estimated it had to be about three hours one way.

"You don't mind staying at my house tonight, do you?"

The college student broke from her own thoughts and focused on Ashley. "No, I mean if you're-"

"It's no problem," the trooper insisted.

Katia slowly nodded then smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Well my duty is to..." Ashley let go of the joke, but she still won a smirk from Katia. She settled back into the seat more comfortably. After a moment, she noticed how Katia seemed weary, and she could not imagine when Katia last slept. The dark circles under those green eyes told Ashley plenty.

The trooper turned on her radio and gently offered, "Get some sleep. The drive will go faster."

Katia recalled the last time she dozed off, which was in Gregory’s Chevy Blazer. This time though she trusted the driver far more and not just because of the badge in the center slot. Something about Ashley's mannerism and those baby blue eyes settled Katia's fears. After a moment, Katia relaxed back into the chair and the music lulled her.

Ashley Carver found a certain enjoyment at having the company in her car. It also made her more determined to stay awake compared to earlier. She listened to the beat of her dance music, and she was grateful that soon she would have to get onto a highway. It was another before she crossed back into Maryland then it'd be another forty minutes until she reached Hunt Valley. She could not wait to make it home.

Once the red Mercedes pulled onto Route 83, Ashley hit the accelerator and opened up her car to seventy-five. Thankfully, I-83 had a higher speed limit than most inner states, and I-83 would take her right to Hunt Valley. Occasionally Ashley glanced over at Katia and made sure she was asleep.

Ashley tried imagining why Katia was a runaway. She knew Katia was a runaway or else she would not be empty handed and catching rides. She inwardly sighed once she realized she would have to have a talk later with Katia. Ashley did not want to see Katia back on the road again unless it was to go back to college. From what Ashley could tell, Katia looked to be from a well-to-do family because her attire and especially a matching Tiffany's necklace and bracelet.

Well the discussion would have to wait until tomorrow, and after work. Ashley was due at the barrack by eight in the morning, and she was not looking forward to getting up early when she was getting home so late. Sometimes there were more benefits to being single than there were to dating.

Finally, Ashley took Exit 20 off I-83, and she travelled down to the stop light. Once it turned green, she made the left onto York Road that would lead her home. She found the roads rather quiet for midnight on a Friday, but then again Hunt Valley was nicknamed Death Valley for a reason. Ashley turned onto Loveton Farms Road and only went a few hundred feet before she pulled into her driveway. She reached up and clicked the button for her garage door.

When the garage door was high enough, Ashley zipped inside and closed the door again. She shut her car off then quietly climbed out of her car. She ended up stirring Katia when she closed the door, but she still came to the passenger side. Her movements caused the motion sensor lights to come on in the garage.

Katia took off her seatbelt, and then she opened the door to find the trooper before her. She received a warm smile from Ashley, which eased her more. She closed the door and heard it lock remotely from Ashley's key click.

"This way," Ashley softly instructed. She went up three steps and shoved open the wood door that led into her kitchen. She switched on the overhead light so that Katia could see.

"You know," Katia mentioned, "I have a Mercedes too, but it isn't as nice as yours." She followed through a kitchen then into a living room and there were steps on her left.

Ashley's suspicions that Katia came from a well-off family were accurate. She knew a college student could not afford a Mercedes no matter the vintage because the maintenance was ridiculously expensive. "My room is upstairs." She indicated the stairs to Katia. "I mostly like the car, but they're not what they use to be."

Katia paused, head sidelong so she could make out Ashley behind her. "It's a Mercedes," she reminded, smartly. She went another step, but miscalculated and lost her balance.

The trooper was fast, and she scooped up Katia without falling back herself. She adjusted Katia in her arms safely then slowly arched a perfect eyebrow at the worn woman.

"I'm really not this idiotic normally," Katia joked.

Ashley became smug and her voice deepened. "We all have our moments." She decided to finish the climb, and her long legs bounded up the steps.

"I really can walk," Katia insisted.

Ashley chuckled, yet she went into her room and only then set Katia on her feet. "So, what clothes did you bring with you?"

Katia turned, folded her arms over her chest, and glared upwards. "Are you always this charming?"

"It gets better," Ashley instantly shot back. She grinned at Katia's head shaking. "Do you want a shower before you sleep?" She flicked on an overhead light.

Katia scanned over her body and inventoried the dirt and grime. She had an impish smile. "That would be nice."

The trooper pulled out fleece shirt from one of her upper drawers. She then knelt and opened the bottom drawer where she kept some of her older clothes tucked away. She hunted through the items until she found the pair of soft sport shorts from her high school days. She signaled for Katia to follower her to the bathroom, and she pulled out a fresh towel from the small closet inside the bathroom.

"Take your time," Ashley insisted. "And holler if you need anything." She stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door on the way out.

Katia listened to the door click shut. Ashley's kindness baffled her, but she was grateful. She sat on the edge of the tub and unlaced her sneakers.

Ashley went back to her bedroom and prepared to get ready for bed. During the drive home, she had already decided to sleep downstairs on her comfortable sofa. She had rested on the couch many nights in the past. Shortly, Ashley heard the shower running, and she figured she would need to wash Katia's clothes tonight.

The trooper changed into soft pajamas. She then pulled out a white tee shirt and slipped her bare feet into a pair of plain, sports sandals. Ashley wandered downstairs and went to her kitchen. She poured a glass of water and took it to the living room. She sunk down in the middle of the couch and set her drink on a coffee table. But, the cable television did not offer anything too interesting for the night.

It was not long before the shower stopped running then eventually Katia came out of the bathroom. She wore the shorts that fit her rather well, but the fleece top was baggy on her. She was not about to complain in the least because it would get her through the night. She entered the bedroom again and debated what to do with her things.

"I'll wash your clothes tonight," drifted a husky voice.

Katia almost jumped, but she turned and covered her chest with her freehand. "God." She caught Ashley's apologetic look. "It's okay, they're-"

"Dirty," the trooper honestly finished. She stepped forward and collected the clothes.

All that Katia was left with were her shoes, which had her wallet in one and her belt and cell phone in the other. She nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Ashley only mirrored the smile then left the room to go downstairs.

Katia took a seat on the foot of the double bed. She combed her hair with her fingers and took a minute to catch up with what had recently happened. She sighed in relief because she had been so close to being raped, again. She peered up when she sensed that Ashley was back in the room.

"You should get some rest." Ashley tilted her head and studied the dark circles under Katia's eyes. "You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"It feels that way too," Katia weakly joked, but neither she nor Ashley laughed. "Thank you again, Ashley… for everything."

The state trooper knelt down in front of the young woman. She softly smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad I was there to help." She patted Katia's bare knee and instructed, "Get some sleep, alright?" She stood up.

Ashley's height sunk that moment in with Katia. Most likely Ashley had to be six feet if not a few more inches. Katia was only five foot and four inches so she felt rather tiny in front of the trooper. Katia finally slid off the bed then walked around to a side. "What about you?"

Ashley shrugged and remarked, "I'm going to watch some TV downstairs." She did not want Katia to feel guilty for taking the bed tonight. She could tell Katia needed a good night's sleep more than she did. She finally went to the open door, switched off the light, and offered, "Sleep well."

"Goodnight," Katia called. She watched the door close, but Ashley left a crack in it. She climbed into bed and went under the cool sheets. She briefly considered whether Ashley would sleep in the bed tonight, but the thought was only passing. She was so tired, yet she made sure to leave the one side of the bed open, just in case.

Katia drifted into a calm sleep for the night. But after dawn, she was stirred by the low clank of metal. She roused and lifted her head. She blinked once then twice to get the fuzziness out of her vision. A surprised look passed over her face when she was able to take in the police officer in the room.

Ashley faintly grinned, yet she coaxed, "It's alright." She watched Katia settle down so she came around the bed. "How'd you sleep?"

Katia stretched a little then nodded. "Pretty well."

"Good." The trooper lowered her head and carefully worked to get her badge into place. Last night, she'd gone and retrieved her gun and badge from the car. She disliked leaving them out of her sight unless they were under lock and key. She finished with her badge then raised her head up. "I put your clothes on top of my dresser."

Katia was astounded, but she managed to say, "Thank you."

Ashley smiled for a moment. She then reached up and worked to put her hair into a bun so it would not be in the way during work. "There's plenty of food in the fridge so help yourself." She wandered back to her dresser and picked up a large hair clip; her back was to Katia. "You should just stay and rest." Finally she had her hair pinned. She approached Katia again and produced a business card that had her information. "If you need me, call. I wrote my cell phone number on the back."

Katia was still at a loss for words, yet she accepted the card. "Thanks."

"I don't always answer my cell," the trooper admitted. "Sometimes I'm too busy getting shot at to answer."

Katia blinked then peered up from the card. She tried determining whether Ashley was serious. She caught a glint in those crystal blue eyes. "Um… do you text message?"

Ashley smirked and replied, "When I'm not busy shooting back, yes."

"Right," Katia murmured. "You can always text back after you're done shooting. You don't need to go out of your way, you know."

The state trooper chuckled and went to the open door. "I like that idea," she replied in a smart tone. She reached for the trooper hat on the dresser. "I'll see you this afternoon." Then with that, Ashley was gone from the room.

Katia listened to the faint footfall of the boots going downstairs. She was upright in the bed already, and she peered down at the business card again. She liked how the card had the yellow, red, and black colors of the Maryland flag as the header. In the center were Ashley's full name and title just underneath it.

Katia softly read aloud, "Ashley K. Carver, Corporal." She turned over the card and indeed found Ashley's cell phone number written in a bold, striking handwriting. "Damn… I wish my handwriting looked like this." She chuckled and decided to get out of bed.

Katia dressed then made the bed so she was not rude. She picked up her cell phone and wallet that she had set on the foot of the bed earlier. She debated whether to turn on her cell phone, but she gave in and pressed the power button. She slipped the phone into a pant pocket and opened her wallet. She carefully tucked Ashley's card into her wallet then left the wallet on the dresser.

Katia went downstairs to the kitchen. Her stomach growled, intently. It had been nearly a day since her last meal. As she opened the refrigerator, she jumped from the cell phone's beeps and vibrations. Obviously, she had been rather missed by somebody.

"Jesus," Katia muttered. She closed the refrigerator door then wiggled her cell phone out of the pocket. She was none surprised to find a plethora of text messages and voice mails from various friends. She grumbled, "You try to disappear then they notice you." She shook her head though because in reality it was not true. Katia's friends were quite dedicated to her, especially her college roommate.

Katia soon sunk down in a kitchen chair, and she debated whom to call first. She decided she should call her best friend first, and let him know she was alive. Katia opened one of his text messages that begged her to call him. She merely hit the send button. There were several rings, and Katia was convinced he would not answer by now.

"You know, you have me half out of my mind!"

Katia smirked at the familiar voice coming out of the earpiece. "Don't you mean completely out of your mind? You're already half out to begin with."

"Cute, really cute. Now, where are you again?"

Katia sighed at her best friend's rarely clipped tone. "I'm… somewhere." She scanned about Ashley's kitchen.

"Katia, does this somewhere have a name?"

Katia had to admit her best friend, Michael, was being rather patient. She finally gave into his demands. "Yes, Hunt Valley… north of Baltimore." She then heard an audible groan come from the other side.

"You're visiting your high school, right?" Michael received no response so he quickly questioned, "When are you coming back to the college?"

Katia chuckled and replied, "I thought I called my best friend… not my mother."

"Well, honey it would seem you require at least two mothers." Michael paused then informed, "I think Erin is applying to be your third as it seems you need a third."

"I'm so glad I called," Katia chided.

Michael groaned and became more serious. "We're all worried about you, Katia. You just disappeared, and we thought you were still on campus. You didn't take anything… including your car so we figured you didn't go far."

"That was the idea," Katia muttered.

"Katia, just come back here." Michael hoped his pleas were not falling on death ears. "Listen, you know we're all here to help you. Erin, Sarah, and I are out of our minds ever since…" He faltered because he hated to bring up the topic so he avoided it, yet again. "This isn't worth ruining your future over."

"I don't know, Michael." Katia stretched out her legs then patted her thigh."Maybe it already has," she murmured.

Michael heard it and grumbled. There were many times that he or Erin attempted to talk to Katia. But right now, over the phone, was not a good time either. He instead remained focused on getting his friend back to the university, before classes started on Monday. After a moment, he fell back on humor.

"Who am I going to get Mexican with, I mean really?"

Katia smiled, for a second. Yet she sighed after she considered going back to Salisbury.

"Katia," Michael gently started, "We are here for you."

"I know," Katia softly agreed. "But, it's my problem too."

"And running from it isn't going to solve it," Michael insisted.

Katia lost her fight at those honest words. She knew it was true, and she hated to face it. She lowered her voice, but promised, "I'll think about it, Mike."

"I hope so," Michael insisted. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" He needed to give her time.

"Alright." Katia lifted her head from staring at her lap. "Thanks, Mikie."

"Be safe, Katia. I love ya." Michael hated to leave his friend alone, but Katia needed to think out her choices and carefully.

"I swear I'm as safe as I can get," Katia promised. She could not think of anywhere else safer than a trooper's home. "Talk to you later, Michael."

"Bye, Katia."

Katia closed her phone, and she debated whether to call Erin now or later. She did not feel much like getting into a fuss with her roommate too. She would call later.

Katia got up and started making a sandwich and fruit on the side. Although, she felt guilty about eating Ashley's food after how much Ashley had done for her already.

In the living room, Katia enjoyed her lunch and watched the television. Afterwards, she felt content and lowered down into the sofa. She turned her cell phone's ringer off and placed it on the coffee table. She soon drifted off.

At first, the dreams were anything but pleasant and caused Katia to toss several times. Bad memories resurfaced in her sleep and eventually woke her up. Katia shot up, panting hard, and a hand on her chest. Her skin was moist everywhere, and she felt betrayed again. Her skin seemed dirty, and she had the urge to shower. Slowly the dream's grip let go, and Katia released a heavy sigh. She closed her eyes and discovered how the nightmare exhausted her. But this time, her sleep was more peaceful.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Corporal Ashley Carver stepped out of her car after she parked it in the garage. She shut the door and briefly scanned her driveway and yard through the open garage door. She strolled out of the garage and went down to her mailbox. She pulled out her mail and thumbed through it while she walked back to the garage. She stopped in front of her car's trunk, and she furrowed her eyebrows at the hand addressed card in her pile of bills and junk mail. She extracted the seal card, plopped the rest of the mail on the car's trunk, and flipped the card over.

Ashley was stunned to see the return address was Katia Danforth. She considered how Katia had gotten her mailing address, but when she gazed back out her garage she noted the clear address number on her mailbox. Ashley shook her head, smiled, and opened up the card.

The card was silver and in the center were the striking letters 'Thank You', but inside was a more whimsical handwriting. Ashley noted how Katia's handwriting was more like a mix of cursive and print plus it was quite small like Katia. Ashley focused on the lengthy note that her friend had written her.

_Ashley,_

_I know this may seem silly, but I wanted to thank you for all you did this past weekend. Not only did you stop a crime while being off duty, but you made a difference in my life. All in a day for a trooper, right? I personally don't think so, and it has meant a lot to me what you've done. I hope some day I'll have a chance to repay you._

_And do you think that guy is still running through the cornfield thinking you're coming after him? Now that I look back on it, I can start to laugh. But remember, you found this friend between the cornfields! Please keep in touch, and I still owe you back the cd. Although I think you planned it that way. Thank you again._

_Love,_

_Katia_

The trooper lowered the card and softly smiled at Katia's sentiment. She really hadn't expected the gesture, and it truly warmed her. She carefully slid the card back into the envelope, then she decided to fish out her cell phone. She flipped it open, entered her contact list, and drew up Katia's name. She hit the send button and lifted the phone to her ear. Within a few rings, she was greeted by Katia's voice.

"Hey, Ashley."

"Hey," Ashley replied. She faintly picked out the sounds of other people chatting in the background. "Are you busy?"

Katia had sat at her desk, and she glared at her rowdy friends in the room. "No, I'm not busy." She then noticed how her friends instantly went silent. She inwardly sighed because she knew they just wanted to hear her talk to Ashley. "How are things?"

"They're well... quite busy," the trooper admitted. She leaned against her car's trunk then scanned the inside of her double garage. In the other car park, she had mountains of boxes for her pending move to a new home. Today had actually been her last day of work at the barrack until her new job would start next week. "How's college?"

Katia stretched out her legs under the desk, but she was selective in her words because of her friends in the room. "I'm getting into the swing of things."

"I'm glad." Ashley already suspected that Katia wanted to say more but wouldn't because of whoever had been noisy in the backdrop earlier. It would just have to wait until a more private moment. "I received your card today. Thank you, Katia."

The college student slightly straightened up, yet she didn't want her friends hearing everything. "Well like it said I appreciate it a lot."

"Yea I bet!" Sara hooted from her seated spot in Erin's desk chair.

Ashley actually heard the comment over the phone. She wasn't sure she exactly wanted to know what that comment meant.

"Sorry about that," Katia apologized. She sent a dark glare at Sara then went back to her phone conversation. "That's one of my charming friends."

"I can tell," Ashley joked.

Katia chuckled, but she switched topics quickly. "How's work been?"

The trooper bobbed her head then replied, "It's been busy... the usual too."

"Get shot at lately?"

Ashley actually laughed. "Not lately, no. Just handing out plenty of speeding tickets."

"I feel deeply for those innocent people," Katia teased.

The trooper rolled her eyes, but she had a grin. "My radar gun didn't see it that way." She listened to Katia's low laugh. She then changed topics. "Classes are going well?"

"For the most part," Katia replied. "I'm taking an accounting class that's been hard. Math is just never my strongest suit."

Ashley shifted against the hard trunk. She considered the class, and she tilted her head. "You like English but you're taking an accounting class?"

"I know it sounds strange, but right now my undeclared major is business management." Katia stretched out her legs under the desk. She continued to ignore her friends in the room, who were intently listening except for Erin. "My father wants me in the major."

Ashley sympathized with her friend. She understood how that felt, but she decided they could talk about it later. She needed to stay busy with getting her house packed. She then thought of an idea, but she hesitated. She decided to give it a shot and started to ask, "What are-

"What are you..." Katia had started with the same words as Ashley. She lost her words like Ashley and started to giggle. "I'm sorry." She cleared her throat and insisted, "What were you going to ask?"

Ashley lowered her head and stared down at her black boots. She scuffed the rear sole against the concrete in her garage. "I wanted to see if you'd like to meet in Baltimore for an afternoon." She felt somewhat idiotic because here she was a grown woman that was dating somebody. Yet now she felt like a single teenager asking another high school kid out on a date. "I was thinking maybe on Saturday... if you have time."

Katia straightened up, which she noticed redirected Sara's attention away from the television to her now. "Yeah definitely. That would be fun." She couldn't believe her luck. She was going to ask Ashley if she was free this weekend. She hadn't expected it to be turned on her, but she was warmed by it. "What day?"

"Saturday afternoon?" Ashley prompted. "I have to go to Lancaster Friday night to visit a friend. Then I'll be back Saturday morning or so." She straightened up from the trunk. Now it was clear to her that she was excited by the prospect of seeing Katia on Saturday. "What you say?"

"I'd love to."

"Can you meet me in Baltimore? Near the harbor."

Katia blinked, yet she hastily replied, "Yeah." She then saw the looks coming from Sara and Mike.

Sara had actually gotten up from her spot and sat beside Mike. She and Mike simultaneously stared at Katia and leaned towards her.

"Can I give you a call later, Ashley?" Katia waited for a positive response. She then thanked Ashely and ended the call only after they agreed to see each other on Saturday. She closed her phone and glared at her two friends. "What?"

Sara smirked and nudged Mike to say it.

Mike chuckled deeply, stood up, and went to the door. "I'm going to the bathroom." He sashayed out and had the same smirk like Sara.

"What?" Katia repeated at Sara.

Erin was laying back on her bed. She turned her head to her roommate and mentioned, "You have a date, that's what."

"It's not a date," Katia darkly stated.

Sara snickered and twisted her head to Erin. "Katia has a date with another girl. Isn't that cute?"

Katia sighed, rolled her eyes, and slumped into her chair. She brushed back her long, blond strands and mulled over Sara's words. Maybe it was a date? So what did it matter anyway. There were plenty of straight girls that went out on dates together. 

Mike returned to the door that he'd left slightly ajar so he wouldn't be locked out by the automatic lock. He shut the door all the way and sat in Erin's desk chair. "So where's the date?"

"It's not a date," Katia snapped at Mike. She groused at Mike's smug look, but she answered the question anyway. "We're going to meet at the Inner Harbor."

"Wait, wait," Sara cut in like always. "You're going to drive," she emphasized, "in Baltimore?"

Katia mentally repeated Sara's question then it dawned on her, and she blanched. "Oh god." She felt her palms already coated with sweat. "Maybe I can meet her outside of the city."

Erin chuckled from her spot on the bed. "You'll be fine, Katia. You can drive in the city."

"Besides," Sara cut in again, "it wouldn't look too cool to tell Ashley you can't drive in cities."

Katia slotted her eyes at Sara. She could almost kick Sara in the shin for some remarks. "I'm glad not all lesbians are like you."

Sara couldn't help it, but she tilted her head and tormented, "Yeah. You're nothing like me."

It took about three seconds for Katia to catch onto the joke. She tossed her phone onto the desk then jumped to her feet. "Sara," she snarled and lunged for her friend.

Sara screamed when impact came, and she fell back into the bed. She had no problem getting the upper hand by tickling her friend into a fit of giggles.

Katia squealed and laughed, then she broke away. She flopped onto her back and sighed deeply. "I really hate you some times."

Sara was on her back and chuckled. She folded her hands over her stomach and mentioned, "But you love me more."

"Oh get over yourself," Katia chided. She turned her head to the left and stared at Erin and Mike. "Anybody else hungry?"

Erin picked up the television remote from her thigh and patted it once. She then questioned, "Quiznos?"

"No," Mike replied. "I think we should do Mexican."

"Beef burrito!" Sara chimed into the discussion.

Mike rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Chickfila," Katia voted.

Erin turned off the television. "Chickfila if you're driving, Katia."

Katia had no problem with that arrangement since it was her favorite restaurant. She popped up onto feet off the bed and picked up her cell phone from the desk.

"The only other time I see her get up that fast is when Ashley calls," Sara joked. She then squealed when Katia smacked her leg quite hard.

"Get up." Katia smacked Sara's leg again but much more lightly.

The friends shuffled out of the room, down the cluster hallway, and into the main hallway. They went to the stairs and wound down them until they were out of the dorm. Katia did indeed drive them to the restaurant, and they had a chatty time at the restaurant for a couple of hours. Katia recalled one of the reasons why she'd come back to college, and it was because of her good friends. She hated looking in the mirror everyday, but that feeling always eased when she saw her friends.

The day Ashley had called was Wednesday and the rest of the week slowly moved for Katia. Katia had classes all day Tuesdays and Thursdays then there was one lab class for Wednesdays. She kept fairly busy with her mixture of classes, but she mostly liked them. The accounting class was her hardest subject next to her science class, but she enjoyed the science class. It was also the science class that she shared with her roommate so they were always together.

Finally when Saturday did arrive, Katia was tired from not sleeping yet so excited to see Ashley. She could barely keep her wide smile from her face. She knew Erin noticed, but luckily Erin kept the slew of comments silent. Katia had talked to Ashley on Friday afternoon, and they'd planned to meet at the Inner Harbor around one o'clock so they could get a late lunch. Ashley had told Katia that she was in charge of picking out their lunch spot.

Katia was getting ready by ten, and she'd found last night that'd take her two and half hours to make it to Baltimore. She needed to leave by ten-thirty then. She quickly prepared after getting a shower and cleaned up. She had to admit that she did feel like she was getting ready for a date, but she brushed it aside. Katia was soon ready and only had to get her purse, phone, and dorm key.

Erin strolled into the room after having breakfast. She smiled at her roommate, who was about to leave. She'd caught Katia's excitement since last night, but now she noticed Katia was nervous too. She rarely saw Katia fumble for her cell phone or key card. "Be careful driving there, Katia." She closed the room door and approached her friend.

Katia wiggled the cell phone into her front jean pocket. She picked up her key card, which was attached to a lanyard. "I gotta fill up my car too." It just dawned on her.

"Don't rush over there," Erin insisted. "The traffic could be bad. You're better off being late than dead."

"Thanks, mom." Katia chuckled at Erin's look. She pulled her purse's strap across her chest. She rarely used her purse unless she was going out like this. She just didn't want to be paranoid about whether she was being pick pocketed by some stranger. "I better go, Erin."

Erin stepped into her roommate's path. She grinned, hugged Katia, and whispered, "Have a good time."

Katia smiled at the sentiment. She appreciated the fact that Erin rarely picked on her like Mike or Sara, but she was use to it from that pair. She pulled back from the hug and asked, "What you doing today?"

"I think Sara and I are going to do something." Erin shrugged. "You better go."

Katia hurried to the door but added, "I'll see you tonight." She quickly left and closed the door.

Erin smirked at the closed door and muttered, "If I do see you tonight, I'll be surprised."

Katia ran down the hallway and practically jumped down the steps. She raced through the lobby, came outside, and hurried over to the champagne colored Mercedes-Benz. She unlocked the car with the old style key and climbed into the clean car. Her car started right away and purred happily. Soon enough, Katia was bounding down the Salisbury roads like any college student. She'd fueled up quickly at the Wawa on Route 13, then she was really on her way.

The traffic wasn't that bad because everybody was driving eastbound to go to the beach. The eastbound traffic was usually much thicker during the summer time, but after Labor Day it started to tapper off. The drive was surely long and the drive across the Bay Bridge was somewhat slow. Once across it, Katia was able to open back up to seventy miles per hour, and she breezed past Annapolis. Finally once she made it to Route I-97, she was able to go almost eighty on the speedy highway that would connect her with I-695.

Katia was somewhat nervous during the drive, yet as Baltimore approached her, she became paranoid. She hated to drive in cities. She always felt she'd lose her way in a city. She'd been in Baltimore numerous times but always as a passenger or just walking around by foot. She knew the city well thanks to her high school days.

When she came off the I-95 exit and came into the city, she was suddenly breathing hard. She turned down her music and told herself aloud, "You can do this, Katia. You know this city, you read the directions last night, and you have a set here in the car." She drove on Place Street then made a turn onto East Pratt Street, which was packed like always.

Katia hit her brakes hard at seeing the traffic. She sighed that she'd stopped in time. She traveled past the harbor but didn't look that way unless she wanted to lose focus. She made a left onto South Gay Street, which made her chuckle because Sara had suggested this route. She then made another left but onto Lombard and searched for the first parking facility, which promptly popped up on her the left corner at the end of a block. She pulled in and grabbed a ticket.

"Not so bad," the college student muttered. She buzzed through the parking garage and found a spot around the fourth floor. She got out and tucked the ticket into her sunvisor for later. Katia gathered her purse and cell phone from the passenger seat. Just after she locked her car, her cell phone rang at her.

Katia fished out her phone and saw Ashley's name on the front display. She flipped it open and warmly greeted, "Dominos."

Ashley laughed and teased back, "Oh wrong number. My mistake."

"Ashley." Katia laughed and started her walk to get out of the parking garage. "I just parked so I'm headed down to the harbor. Where are you?"

"Oooh I'm just standing around here... waiting for my company to get here." Ashley scanned the Inner Harbor and watched the people, boats, and smelled the breeze. "So what's for lunch?"

Katia had a wide grin and stepped into the elevator. "Isn't there a Cheesecake Factory there?"

Ashley pucked her lips then lifted her left hand. Already wrapped in her hand was a restaurant buzzer, and it had the Cheesecake Factory logo stuck to it. "I think so." She kept her secret though until Katia would show. "Is that where you want to go?"

"I think so," Katia agreed. "It's been a long time since I've been." She strolled out of the elevator. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright," Ashley replied. "Bye."

"Bye, Ashley." Katia hung up the phone. If she thought she'd been nervous about driving in the city, it suddenly did not compare to how she felt about seeing Ashley in a few minutes. She'd never experienced jello legs until today on her walk to the Inner Harbor. She had to clear her head during her walk because it couldn't be that serious anyway. Why was she making such a big deal of this? She concluded that Sara and Mike were getting to her anymore.

Ashley stood at the entrance of the small shopping strip that had mostly restaurants. She'd been on the harbor side earlier but now crossed over so she could spot Katia in advance. She patiently waited by the entrance and kept scanning the people's faces. She then finally saw the one face she'd been wanting to see for several days. She smiled and retrieved her cell phone.

Katia was coming across the crosswalk when Ashley buzzed her. She pulled out her cell phone and answered it. "Papa Johns."

"Yes, can I get a large pizza with..."

"Ashley," Katia chided and laughed.

Ashley watched Katia in the mix of people, but to Ashley it was easy to pick out the fair haired blond despite her small stature. "I like your navy blue jacket. Who makes it?"

Katia narrowed her eyes and scanned her neighboring area, but she didn't see the tall trooper. "Brooks Brothers." She kept looking for her friend.

Ashley noticed the motions, and she grinned wildly. "Oooh yes, Brooks Brothers," she teased in a snobbish tone. She listened to Katia's low laugh, but she went more serious. "Make a left now and come down this way. I'm down by the highway entrance."

Katia turned before she entered the harbor. She came along the building and wiggled past people. She then finally spotted the tall, dark trooper that she'd missed. "I see you now." She watched Ashley grin even from here. "Bye." She hung up and casually approached her friend.

Ashley tilted her head and smiled warmly. "Hi."

Katia mirrored back the smile. "Hey." She felt awkward and her anxiety was suddenly multiplied by ten.

Ashley stepped closer and opened her arms for a hug.

Katia met her friend for the hug, and she felt her nerves become cut in half. She had a long hug that made her feel better. She then pushed back her bangs and asked, "Were you waiting long?"

"Not too long," Ashley replied. She wouldn't confess that she'd been there for at least forty minutes. She'd come early just so she could get seating in the restaurant. She knew the place was always packed on weekends for lunches and especially at dinner. She'd taken a wild guess that Katia would want to go to it.

"We better put our names in," Katia mentioned. "There's always a wait... if I can wait long." She was about to start for the door then she heard a vibrating sound from Ashley's hand. Then the bright flashing color grabbed her attention at the item Ashley held.

Ashley lifted the vibrating, litup buzzer and declared, "Our table is ready."

Katia dropped her jaw and stared in disbelief.

The trooper had a wicked smile, turned, and casually started for the door. "Come on before somebody else gets it."

Katia broke from her stupefied moment, and she hurried after her friend, who had a wide gate. She tried to comprehend how Ashley managed the trick because these restaurants were always packed on weekends. She didn't have long to think when Ashley's voice broke her concentration.

"How was the drive?"

The college student had fumbled through her response. "It was... I had... well it wasn't that bad." She mentally groaned and dipped her head just as they went into the Cheesecake Factory.

Ashley decided to ask later what the problem or problems had been. She handed over the buzzer then followed the hostess to their booth table.

Katia removed her navy blue jacket, which was tailored neatly to her body's frame. She set it aside and placed her purse on top. She then got comfortable and opened the menu.

The trooper briefly took in Katia's white blouse that had three-quarter sleeves. She decided it was a classic white that perfectly fit to Katia's petite shape. She then discovered that her higher position and Katia's shorter stature gave Ashley the perfect view of cleavage.

Ashley mentally groaned, slightly shook her head, and focused on her menu. She mentally pinched herself and thought of her girlfriend up in Pennsylvania. Yes, all the way up in Lancaster where she'd decided to move not so long ago and sprung on Ashley.

"I have to admit," Katia started, "the one thing I don't like is how there's sooo much on the menu." She peered up and found inquisitive blue eyes on her. "I can never decide. I like almost everything on here."

The state trooper softly laughed and returned her attention to the menu. "Will it be bad with the cheesecake later?"

"Worse," Katia joked.

Ashley chuckled but kept her head down. She was debating between the grilled skirt steak and the hibachi steak. She grumbled with herself. She finally made her choice just as the server arrived.

"Welcome to the Cheesecake Factory, ladies. I'm Lindsey, and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?"

Ashley signaled for friend to go first.

Katia already peered up after she'd flipped to the back of the menu. "Can I get the raspberry lemonade?"

Lindsey wrote down the order then glanced over at the older woman. "For you?"

Ashley dared herself and replied, "Tropical tea."

Lindsey chuckled and scratched it down. "It's quite nice," she promised. "Any appetizer to share?"

Katia peered over her menu and waited for Ashley's choice.

Ashley bit her lower lip, scanned over the appetizers once, and met Katie's curious gaze. "Pot stickers?"

Katia chuckled and nodded.

The server took that as a yes and jotted it down. "I'll be back shortly to get your entree order." She then disappeared into the crowd of people around her.

Katia made her choice for her main dish. She closed up her menu and inquired, "How was your friend?"

Ashley took a second to recall that she hadn't explained to Katia that her 'friend' was actually her girlfriend. She wasn't quite sure how ready she was to have that conversation either. She closed up her menu and rested back in the booth seat. "Laurel was doing well."

"Y'all must be close," Katia openly observed. "Lancaster is a long drive."

"It is." Ashley fully agreed, and once she moved it would be an even longer drive. She put that to the back of her mind though. "Did you have problems driving here?"

"No," Katia insisted. "It's just been awhile since I've been in this area is all." She wasn't about to admit that she had a phobia about driving in and out of cities. "My friend, Sara, also helped me out by telling me the best place to park."

"Good." Ashley gazed up just when the server returned. She received her drink then she and Katia were asked for their entrees.

Katia quickly filled her order for the miso salmon. She grinned at the fact that Ashley got the hibachi steak. She waited until the waitress left, and she asked, "So how long were you really waiting, Ashley?"

The state trooper gradually inclined her right eyebrow into a perfect arc. Those fulls lips slightly thinned, but she refused to reveal her secret. "I wasn't waiting long for you."

Katia slotted her eyes because she sensed a game at those very specific words. She leaned against the table and challenged, "How long were you waiting for the table?"

Ashley felt her throat slightly dry now that Katia gave the best view of her cleavage. Ashley desperately had to keep her eye level above Katia's neck and not drift down. This was ridiculous in Ashley's opinion, especially because after she'd had sex with Laurel last night. She just had to be having an overactive moment so she mentally chastised herself.

"Ashley?" Katia prompted when she realized she'd lost her friend.

The trooper came to the present and finally replied, "Does it matter?"

"Don't answer a question with a question," Katia argued. "Tell me."

Ashley sighed, yet a faint grin pulled at the corners of her lips. "Long enough that it was worth it."

Katia sighed because she wasn't going to get an answer. She slumped back in her seat and shook her head. "Thank you for waiting." She felt bad on one side of the coin, but the gesture also warmed her. She couldn't guess why Ashley had done it. Then another thought occurred to her, and she inquired, "How'd you know I'd want to eat here?"

The trooper touched her glass of tea, but replied first, "I didn't." She picked up the glass and drank from it.

Katia grinned and broke her focus on Ashley when the server returned with their appetizer. She realized just how hungry she was because she hadn't eaten breakfast. She'd been too nervous to really get anything down but some fruit at the cafeteria.

The friends split the appetizer just as they'd done at the Outback. They also chatted away about any topic that came to mind. Katia quickly eased from her nervousness that she'd felt earlier. She'd been shaking her right leg under the table but unknowingly stopped by the time they were done with the appetizer.

When the entree arrived, Katia started quizzing her friend about her career as a state trooper. She was so curious to learn how Ashley had taken the career and why. She first started the topic with something easy that didn't seem too intrusive.

"So out of curiosity, what's your badge number?"

Ashley had picked up her steak knife, but she paused and raised an eyebrow again. She did answer though. "Eleven fifty-three."

Katia tilted her head then mentally pictured the numbers in her head. She then whispered, "One one five three." She bobbed her head and reached across for her fork. "How long have you been a trooper?"

"I've been a trooper for five years," Ashley replied. She could tell her friend was curious about her officer background, and she didn't mind at all discussing it. She was a proud trooper, and she'd worked hard to achieve her rank and title. "Before that I was in the army for two years."

"In the army?" Katia was surprised yet it also made sense. She knew many troopers were either in or had been in the service. "You didn't like the army?"

Ashley was busy cutting her steak, but she answered the question. "I enjoyed it, but I didn't love it so that's why I finished my two years and joined the academy."

The college student slightly smiled. "How long were you in the police academy for?"

"It takes twenty-five weeks," Ashly replied, "and you live on campus between Monday and Friday."

"So you couldn't go out during the weeks?" Katia clarified.

Ashley merely nodded then quietly ate some of her food. She could tell Katia was processing the information carefully. Ashley had faint grin at her friend's curious nature about her trooper history. She understood it because it was what drove her to become a trooper.

Katia mulled it over a bit longer while she ate. She then posed yet another question. "How long have you been a corporal?"

The trooper hastily did the math in her head then replied, "It'll be a year this November."

Katia smiled at the news. She then decided to switch topics. "Where are you from originally?"

Ashley chuckled at all the questions coming at her. She knew Katia was trying to get to know her, and it was rare anybody asked her much about her life. "I was originally born in Harbeson, Delaware."

"Oh I'm sorry," Katia taunted.

The trooper stopped eating her meal and slotted her eyes at the smug college student. "What's wrong with Harbeson?"

"Oh nothing... it's the Delaware part," Katia further teased. "And isn't Harbeson by Rehoboth Beach?" She reflected on her mental map.

"It's on the bayside," the trooper confirmed.

"Mmmm." Katia bobbed her head and muttered, "Slower lower."

Ashley easily heard the smart comment and set her knife down on the edge of the plate. "Do you have problem with people from slower lower Delaware?"

Katia had wide eyes, but she caught the gleam in her friend's eyes. She realized just exactly how blue Ashley's eyes could be according to her mood. "No, I have lots of Delamoron friends... I mean Delaware friends."

The trooper mocked her offense and curtly stated, "You must have statism."

Katia crinkled up her nose at the made up word, but it was true. She always pretended to have a preference for her state over the rest of them. She softly chuckled.

"I was raised in Galena, Maryland for most of my life," Ashley informed. "I'm more of a Marylander than anything."

Katia sadly sighed, shook her head, and wistfully informed, "You're just a transplant, Ashley. I'm sorry." She gave a very sympathetic look to her friend.

Ashley dramatically rolled her eyes and went back to her meal.

Katia enjoyed the fact she could torment her friend, yet she wondered if it'd get turned on her later. She had a sneaky suspicion that Ashley was the type to get even later. She'd just have to wait and see. "So what are your brothers like?"

Ashley set down her glass of tea after getting a drink. "My oldest brother, Thomas, lives near my mother. He's married and has two children." She then considered her young brother, who she was closer too compared to Thomas. "My younger brother, Lucus, he's about your age. He's in college too."

The college student had perked interests and asked, "What college?"

"UMD... College Park," Ashley answered. "He's majoring in criminology."

Katia chuckled and teased, "He's taking after his big sister."

Ashley shrugged then argued, "He'll do something completely different though. He's a bit of a techie guy so I think he'd like to get into CSI work."

"Really?" Katia tilted her head and considered the information. "It is pretty interesting."

The trooper faintly raised an eyebrow at Katia's distant look. She wondered if that was because of her brother, his major, or a little of both. She decided she'd rather not know so she mentioned, "He has another year then we'll see what happens."

Lindsey arrived and inquired how were the meals. She found everything was in good order so she left them to finish up.

Katia thought of what she knew about Ashley. She found it all quite intriguing, but she had to admit she still felt like she didn't have all the pieces. She could sense it, and she didn't know what she was missing. She set the feeling aside and decided to keep probing as much as she was allowed.

"Why didn't you go to college, Ashley?"

The trooper had finished off her meal and slightly pushed her plate aside. She set her fork and knife down carefully on the plate then rested back in her seat. She observed that her friend was almost finished. She considered how much to tell her friend about what'd happened in her younger days. She concluded the glazed version would be sufficient.

"After high school, I just wanted to travel... seem some of the world." Ashley laced her hands over her full belly. "So I went to Europe for awhile. I really enjoyed it, and I wanted to keep traveling. My parents though weren't too keen on the idea, and I had to go home. I'd been accepted to go to UMD right after high school, but I'd differed for a year."

"What happened?"

Ashley stretched out her legs, but carefully so she wouldn't hit Katia's legs. "Once I got home, my parents and I fought about what I should do with my future. I wouldn't give in and nor would they at all. I really didn't have any money, but I wanted to travel."

Then it dawned on Katia what'd probably happened next. "So you joined the army?"

"Mmmhmmm." Ashley chuckled and shook her head. "It was the cheapest way I could think of traveling. Nor would I be dependent on my parents for financial support." Ashley had kept it to the simplified version.

Ashley didn't reveal that half the reason she wanted to return to Europe was because of a young woman she'd fallen for, who lived in Spain. Ashley also didn't tell how furious her father had been once he'd learned the reason why Ashley truly wanted to go back to Spain. Her hidden secret since high school had turned her family upside down, but she'd been honest at the time. Since then it'd been a daily struggle for her and her family members, yet the intensity varied between each member. Today her mother was second best at accepting it behind Lucus. Lucus was the only member that was proud of Ashley for coming out to the family, and he swore he'd known since the start about Ashely's gay tendencies.

"You think you'll ever go to college?" Katia carefully tried.

"Maybe some day," Ashley wistfully replied.

Katia felt her chest tightened at the sad tone. She could tell that Ashley probably expected never to make it to college, and she would always be locked to her trooper career. Katia felt deeply for Ashely despite she knew Ashely enjoyed her duty as a trooper. It was the simple fact that Ashley's options were now limited and chances were slimming over time.

Ashley twisted her head when the waitress came with the bill and to clear the plates. She was full, and she knew Katia was too. She made a mental note to come back and pick up cheesecakes after they were done with their fun in the harbor.

Katia patted her full stomach and mumbled, "I feel like a fat lard ball."

Ashley had the checkbook open, and she peered up from it. She smirked and teased, "That was so Marylander."

The college student laughed and nodded. "Yes it was... thank you." She patted her stomach once more and felt that lard ball in her stomach. "It'll be time for Maryland beaten biscuits soon. I have an aunt that makes them homemade every Thanksgiving and Christmas."

Ashley fished out her wallet from her back pocket. "I bet those are good."

Katia hummed happily. "Oh yeah." She then recalled the bill so she picked up her purse. "How much was mine?"

"I forget," Ashley answered.

Katia stopped fumbling for the wallet and glared. "Ashley."

"Don't worry about it. You drove here... and I work full-time."

Katia grumbled and fought again. "Come on, Ashley. How much?" She decided to reach across, but the black book darted away from her. "Damn it, Ashely. Come on."

The trooper slipped in her debit card, closed it, and set it on the table. She kept her arm on it just so Katia wouldn't try any move.

Katia had a glare, and she shook her head. "You know, I do plan to get even."

Ashley slowly shaped a sexy smile and taunted, "Oh I can't wait to see."

Katia's breath was hitched by the rich blue shade that shined from Ashley's eyes. She was convinced they reminded her of an October day when the trees had turned, the air was brisk, and the there weren't any clouds. She blinked away her stare and replied, "You will. Promise."

"Promises, promises," the trooper muttered, and she picked up the checkbook and handed off to the server when she came. She turned back to her friend. "So how about the aquarium then the IMAX?"

"You know how much those damn tickets are to the aquarium now?"

"Cheaper than a tank of gas," Ashley joked.

"Barely," Katia chided.

Ashley tapped her left foot against Katia's left leg. "Be a sport. Come on."

Katia slowly grinned because she couldn't have said no anyway. "Alright." She held up her hands. "Let's go fund the dolphins." She listened to Ashley's low laugh, and she put her hands down. "I haven't been there since high school. They've done a lot of construction."

"Mmm, yeah." Ashley retrieved the check and thanked the waitress. She then quickly dealt with the bill.

"How much is the tip?" Katia tempted.

"Nothing," Ashley replied. She'd already done the tip, added her math, and put the total down. She jotted down the total on her copy and put everything in its proper place. She then closed up the book and asked, "Ready?" She grinned at Katia's annoyed look, and she barely resisted from laughing. She slipped out of the booth seat then saw how Katia kept glaring at her and wouldn't move. She quickly taunted, "Come on, cornfield."

Katia sighed loudly, picked up her purse and jacket, and climbed out of her seat. She put on her light jacket first then put her purse across her chest. "That's between," she emphasized, "the cornfields."

"Yeah, yeah." Ashley strolled off, but she sensed her friend right on her heels. She was glad to get out of busy restaurant and onto the harbor walkway that wrapped around. She headed for the aquarium first.

Katia strolled along side and was tempted to zip up her jacket. She was slightly chilled with fall setting in lately. She peered up at Ashley and asked, "You're not cold?"

"Nah." The trooper was dressed in her jeans, black boots, and a plain black top that had a deep v-cut that accented her already ample bust. She slipped her hands into her loose jean pockets and easily went through the people.

Katia noticed how the people seemed to part for her and Ashley. She wondered if somehow everybody knew Ashley was a state trooper. Or was it just Ashley's tall and dark composure that made people move out of her way? Either way, Katia was grateful because she hated dodging through crowds.

Finally they made it around the Trade Center building and over to the aquarium. Ashley managed to distract her friend by telling her to check on the dolphin show times. That gave Ashley plenty of a chance to get down the line and to a ticket booth. She paid for both tickets and strolled over to a very annoyed Katia Danforth, who had her arms crossed.

Ashley handed her friend a ticket, which was promptly snatched out of her hand. "You're welcome."

Katia sighed and started the walk to the front entrance of the aquarium. "What's wrong with me paying for something?"

"Alright, fine. You get the IMAX tickets."

"Oh thanks," Katia chided. "I'm glad I could get the cheapest thing."

The trooper softly laughed, but she handed off her ticket to be ripped. She followed the petite blond into the busy place. It'd been a long time since she'd been here too. She came up behind Katia, who had stopped to scan the changed inside. Ashley just naturally grasped her friend's shoulders and bowed her head close. "Where to first?"

Katia shrugged, and she felt the weight of Ashley's hands. She slightly smiled. "You lead, trooper."

Ashley gave an aspirated sigh and ordered, "Come on, cornfield."

Katia clicked her tongue and quickly caught up to her friend's side. She noticed they eventually found their way up to the tropical rain forest area at the top of the glass triangle. She almost was close to removing her jacket but decided against it. She then spotted Ashley next to some soft green vegetation, which made Ashley stand out all the more. She slowly approached the trooper and wildly grinned.

Ashley was leaning against the wood handrail. "What?" she questioned Katia's look.

"Just... stay like that," Katia insisted. She dug out her LG cell phone, which was a fondly known as the EnV. She flipped it open, fired up the camera, and slid open the cover over the lens.

Ashley slumped against the rail once she realized Katia's intent.

"Humor me," Katia demanded. She raised the phone once she'd put the phone onto its highest resolution. "Smile." She also made sure to be a smartass by telling her LG to use its shutter sound, which was quite unique to the phone. Katia got the right angle she wanted then clicked on the button.

The LG briefly unfocused, refocused, and chimed out it's shutter sound. From the speakers, kids voices called out, "Say cheeeeeese!" Then the shutter sounded.

Ashley laughed at the phone's charming sound.

The phone took the picture and displayed it back to its owner. There on the screen was Ashley Carver's true smile and amused features caught right after the shutter's humorous sound.

Katia found the picture to be perfect. She instantly saved it as Ashley approached her.

"Let me see." Ashley nudged her friend, who was busy getting to the photo gallery.

Katia clicked on the picture then tilted the phone towards Ashley.

The trooper slightly grinned then mentioned, "I look like a dork."

"You're a pretty cute dork," Katia fought. She closed up the phone, slipped it into her jacket's pocket, and strolled off.

Ashley raised an eyebrow at Katia's back. "Huh," she murmured and followed behind several paces.

Katia moved along the path through the rainforest. She noted ahead there was a couple standing off to the side, and they were two women. Katia stopped walking when it struck her odd. She discreetly glanced over at the pair, but she was positive they were indeed a couple. How in the world did she just know that about them?

For a moment, Katia recalled her discussion with Sara about that entire gaydar concept. She didn't believe a damn word of it, but Sara insisted it was true. It was often how gays first connected before they started to come out more nowadays. Katia thought it was just some legend. Yet when Katia looked at the two women, she knew they had to be a couple.

It wasn't so much that they were obvious because they really weren't by far. They stood close but not so close that it was intimate. The woman on the right had her head tilted closer to her partner, and they were talking quietly. The woman on the left brushed her partner's arm, smiled, and walked down the path.

Katia shook her head some. Didn't Sara also specify that only gays had gaydar? So how was she able to pick up on those two women being together? She didn't find the answer because two strong hands on her shoulders shocked her out of her thoughts. She almost jumped.

Ashley slightly frowned and assuringly squeezed her friend's shoulders. "You okay, Katia?"

"Yeah." Katia twisted her head up and smiled at her friend. "Come on. We'll miss the dolphin show."

"So you did see what the times were huh?"

The college student shot a glare at her friend for the reminder about the tickets. She wouldn't put it past Ashley if Ashley tried to also pay for the IMAX tickets too. She wouldn't let it happen though.

The friends continued their way out of the rainforest and made it to the next dolphin show. Katia then was guided through the aquarium. She, like Ashley, was dumbfounded by all the changes made to the place and how much it'd expanded. No wonder the tickets were so expensive now. Katia figured they had a huge bill to pay off.

Finally, they left the aquarium and made it across to the opposite side of the harbor. Katia scoped out the IMAX movies and voted for the movie on the whales, which was about to play shortly. Ashley had no quarrel, and she actually let Katia pay too. Katia didn't expect it, but she wondered if Ashley was up to something else.

Katia was soon in the IMAX next to her tall friend. She kicked back in the comfortable chair and waited for the movie to get started. She stretched out her legs, but she noticed how Ashley really could not do that. "How tall are you?"

Ashley tilted her head the replied, "Five foot."

"What? From your shoulder down to your hand?"

The state trooper laughed and shook her head. "Six foot and one inch."

Katia gave a low whistle. "I believe it." She often felt half Ashley's height when they stood side by side, yet it didn't bother her at all. She imagined it had to be nice to see that well from so high. She slightly grinned but became focused on the screen when the few previews started.

After the movie, Katia decided they needed to make one more stop while they were at the harbor. It also entailed hiking all the way back to the other side of the Inner Harbor. Ashley pretended to grouse about having to go there just after being on that side of the harbor. She only stopped teasing once Katia gave her a nasty look, which made Ashley chuckle. On the walk back, Katia struck up another topic.

"So do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No, I typically get weekends off." Ashley slipped her hands back into her pant pockets. She had an idea about where Katia may want to go. She beelined for the store that was located in the Power Plant building. She grinned when they came to the wood bridge that would take them to the Power Plant, and she locked her eyes on the Barnes and Noble.

"Do you like coffee?"

Ashley focused back on the question. "I do sometimes."

"Would sometime be now?"

Ashley caught Katia's teasing tone that was laced with hopefulness too. "I think so." She revealed a broad grin at Katia's smile.

Katia entered the Barnes and Noble first, but she paused at the front. She scanned over the latest books that were best sellers. She shook her head at the latest Harry Potter book on sale.

Ashley leaned closer to Katia and softly mentioned, "Did you know Harry Potter is gay?"

Katia blinked then asked, "What?" She peered up and caught Ashley's amused face. "Where did you hear that one?"

"Everybody knows that," Ashley insisted. She chuckled at Katia's doubtful features, but she joked, "Any guy that rides a stick is gay." She walked away and went to the escalator to go upstairs. She paused and waited for her friend.

Katia stared at older books behind the recent edition. She smirked at the Sorcerer's Stone and how Harry Potter was flying on his broomstick. "Some people, I swear." She shook her head and caught up with Ashley. She went up the escalator to the second floor. She could already smell the coffee brewing from the Starbucks.

Katia and Ashley each got a cup of coffee in grande size. Katia voted to sit outside on the balcony so they'd have a view of the harbor. Ashley wasn't about to argue, and she followed behind. She took a seat and stretched out her legs easily while she sipped on her warm brew.

Katia held the cup between her hands, and she was glad the coffee kept her warm on a cool day. She tilted her head and gazed over at her friend. "Hey, Ashley." She found inquisitive eyes on her so she posed her latest question. "How old are you?" She shook her head, grinned, and mentioned, "I realized I don't know."

Ashley chuckled and relaxed deeper into the iron chair. She sipped her coffee first then challenged, "How old do you think I am?"

Katia shrugged and tormented, "No more than forty."

The trooper darkened at the smart comment. "I'm charmed... really."

The petite blond laughed and shot back, "That's what you get for not answering my question."

Ashley crossed her legs, and she had a sly grin. "Alright. I'm not in my thirties."

"Well you do act more like..." Katia lost her words at the warning look she was given again. She became more serious and guessed, "Twenty-five."

"I remember that year... fondly. My first year as a trooper."

"Wait," Katia cut in at that piece of information. "If you were twenty-five for your first year, and you've been a trooper for five then that makes you... around twenty-eight."

"Twenty-seven," Ashley corrected. "I'm holding out for a few more months before it gets any closer to thirty."

Katia laughed then took a drink from her warm cup. "I'll be twenty-one this coming summer."

"I'm sure you don't drink either."

"Not at all, officer," Katia promptly replied in a professional manner. "I don't even know what beer looks like."

Ashley laughed and fondly gazed at her friend. "I'm sure." She considered her information about the Salisbury area. "I know that college is fairly big about parties."

"What college isn't?" Katia argued.

"True," the trooper granted. She drank more of her coffee.

Katia held her coffee in both hands again. She studied it briefly then gazed over at her friend. "Thanks for today, Ashley."

The trooper warmly smiled. "You're welcome. I'm glad we had time to spend together."

"Me too." Katia crinkled up her nose in a cute manner. She turned her head away and studied the few people that past them. Then her view of the harbor was cleared again. "Its been some time since I was here."

"Mmmm." Ashley slowly released her breath then took a sip from her coffee again. She let her thoughts wonder until she grinned over at Katia and softly tormented, "No more questions?"

Katia pretended to not hear the question. She turned her head to the left, away from Ashley. "I thought I heard a voice somewhere." She shook her head and went back to her coffee.

The trooper laughed, and her smile stayed in place. She really enjoyed her friend's company. She had to admit she enjoyed it far more than she did her girlfriend's. She inwardly sighed at her thoughts of Laurel and how bumpy their relationship could be at the best of times. It'd only been three months for them, and she was hoping to last another two to three just to see if it was worth her wild or not.

Katia caught Ashley's wistful features. "Where are you?"

Ashley focused on Katia's concerned face. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"I can tell." Katia set her coffee on the small table. "What about?"

The trooper shook her head but answered, "Just some complications in my life." She noticed her words didn't help ebb Katia's worries. She quickly insisted, "It's nothing serious."

Katia slightly dropped her shoulders, although she offered, "If there's anything I can do... just say so."

"Thanks, Katia." Ashley smiled appreciatively, and it had meant something to her. She wasn't very open about her problems with anybody, but she felt like she could respond to Katie with them. She just didn't want to get into the discussion about her sexual preference out here in public. Sometime later maybe they would have the talk, but she knew she'd have to do it eventually.

Once the coffee was empty from their cups, the pair debated whether to go in but didn't budge. The sunset was fast approaching so the reds, yellows, and oranges streaked across the blue sky. Katia remained silent and enjoyed the beauty of nature's show. She always adored an amazing sunset such as this, and it meant more when she could share it with somebody. She gazed over at Ashley and softly smiled at the faint fire color that painted Ashley's face.

Ashley met her friend's gaze, and she couldn't hide the smile that wanted to show. She received a smile back, yet she returned to the sunset. She realized just how content and peaceful she felt around Katia's presence. There'd never been anybody that was able to give her that feeling, especially during a hectic period of her life.

Katia sadly sighed once the sun was gone, and she turned her head to Ashley. "You ready?"

"Mmmm." The trooper collected her empty cup and stood up. She waited for Katia to come around the table, then she followed the petite blond back into the busy coffee shop. They tossed their cups and went to the down escalator.

Katia stood in front of Ashley on the way down. She twisted her had up when strong hands had her shoulders.

"You want anything while we're here?" the trooper inquired. She had a feeling Katia may want to browse the books.

Katia developed a silly grin and honestly replied, "I do, but if I do then we'll be here all night." She chuckled at Ashley's amused features.

"You're sure?" Ashley checked.

"Positive." Katia stepped off the escalator and headed right for the door without stopping for a book. She didn't want to tempt fate.

The trooper casually strolled out and joined her friend outside. She noticed the bite in the air this time, but it really didn't bother her. She started the walk back across the harbor again. "Cheesecake to go home?"

The college student had a brightness in her eyes at the idea. "I think so." She mirrored Ashley's grin. She walked slightly closer to the tall, dark woman that to her was mysterious. Katia had learned a lot more about Ashley today, yet she felt like there was something she was missing. Or maybe it just seemed that way when it wasn't the case.

Katia quietly cleared her throat then nervously asked, "So when will we... catch up again?" She heard the stammer in her own question. She mentally groaned at herself.

Ashley withheld from raising an eyebrow so it wouldn't make her friend uncomfortable. She wondered what other word Katia would have used instead of 'catch up'. She licked her dry lips then shrugged. "It may be awhile." She saw how Katia's features dimmed some. "I have a busy week coming up."

Katia wanted to badly pry, but she held her tongue quite well. She nodded.

"Once I get past this week," the trooper explained, "you'll probably see more of me than you'll want."

Katia laughed and relaxed because of the joke. She shook her head and considered how in the world she'd see more of Ashley when they live so far apart. "I wish."

Ashley smirked and her voice deepened with her next words. "Be careful what you wish for, Katia."

The college student decided not to push it. She shook her head and kept her grin. She and Ashley made it back to the Cheesecake Factory and picked out cheesecake slices to take home. The process had turned into a huge ordeal for Katia because she simply could not decide on what she wanted. Finally though she ordered a slice of the pumpkin cheesecake. Ashley, however, selected Godiva cheesecake, which was rich with chocolate. She'd revealed her wicked sweet tooth to Katia that night.

They then made their way across Pratt Street and past the Galleria mall. Ashley had insisted on escorting Katia back to her car, and Katia teased her friend for it. The trooper wouldn't reveal the fact that Baltimore's local police were crooked and didn't uphold their sworn duties as officers. It was a constant struggle between the local police and the state troopers about the mess.

Katia led the way from the elevator to her car. She strolled along side her friend in the poorly lit garage. She actually felt relieved that Ashley was with her. She also didn't like the idea of Ashley walking out alone. She peered up and offered, "How about I drive you down to your car?"

"I'll be fine."

The petite blond considered it, shook her head, and only stopped a few steps from her car. She lifted up her freehand and just kept from touching Ashley. "Let me put it this way. I'm going to drive you to the garage where you're parked."

The state trooper gradually arched her right eyebrow. She then slowly developed an amused grin. "Aaalright," she drew out. She could tell Katia would have her way.

Katia nodded then went to the driver's door. She unlocked it first then opened the rear passenger door. She neatly set the bag that held the cheesecake down on the floor. She shut the door and noted Ashley setting her cheesecake on the car's trunk. She had twisted features.

"We won't be able to hug later," Ashley explained.

Katia softened at her friend's consideration. She chuckled then stepped closer for a long, warm hug. She squeezed extra hard and murmured, "Thank you so much, Ashley."

The trooper tightened her embrace then softly replied, "Anytime." She pulled back, collected her cheesecake, and walked around the car.

Soon enough, the Mercedes was backing out of the parking spot. The headlights were switched on, and the car buzzed down the ramps to the exit. Katia paid for her parking then listened to Ashely's instruction to get to the garage. She pulled her car into the far lane, drove down a few blocks, and came to the garage that Ashley had pointed out earlier.

Katia glanced in her rear view but saw no cars coming up behind her. She was in luck. She slowed, stopped, and put on her hazard lights quickly.

Ashley grabbed at the door but there was a small hand on her leg that made her stop. She tried to ignore it and requested, "Text me when you make it home safely."

"I will," Katia promised. "You be careful driving too."

The trooper grinned. "Always." She had the seatbelt off and was prepared to open the door. "And don't speed."

Katia laughed, but she sadly smile. "Never, officer." Then she didn't know why she did it, but it'd felt too natural to refuse. Katia stretched over, placed her left hand against Ashley's cheek, and kissed Ashley's other cheek softly. She then whispered, "See you soon."

Ashley had caught her breath from the unexpected gesture from her friend. She was suddenly cotton mouth and blank minded. She regained her thoughts when Katia pulled back. She smiled and promised, "You will." She opened the door and carefully dissected her large form from the small car. She held the almost closed door and called, "Bye, Katia."

"Bye, Ashley." Katia waited until the door was closed then she glanced in her rear view mirror. She saw cars were getting ready to come at her from the intersection. She released the brake and drove ahead slowly. She watched Ashley disappear into the garage's entrance then she pushed on the gas.

Ashley Carver twisted her head to the left and watched the champaign colored Mercedes buzz off. She shook her head and recalled the tender kiss to her cheek. She made a mental note not to tell her girlfriend about that aspect of her day with Katia. Then she realized what kind of problems Katia could accidentally cause between Ashely and Laurel. However as far as Ashely was concerned, she much more preferred Katia's friendship over Laurel's relationship.

The drive back to Salisbury had gone quickly for Katia. Once she made it back to her dorm and finally her room, she was absolutely exhausted. She ended up tucking away her cheesecake in the small fridge that her and Erin shared. She discovered that Erin was gone, which was fine by her. Katia readied for bed, climbed into her cool sheets, and clicked on the television. Once she was settled in, she collected her cell phone off the floor where she'd placed it earlier.

Katia flipped her phone open and started a new text messages to Ashley. She thanked Ashley yet again for the wonderful day. She then sent the message. She wiggled deeper under the comforter, and it wasn't long before her cell phone lit up with a new message.

Katia smiled at the text from her friend. She said goodnight to Ashely, closed the phone, and set it back on the floor. She had heavy eyes, but she watched television until finally she drifted into a deep sleep that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Saturday may have gone quickly for Katia, but the upcoming week inched past day by day. On Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday she'd stayed fairly busy with her classes. They were finally picking up and papers were due or exams were on the horizon. Soon enough midterms would rear their ugly heads if the teacher so decided to fate it to a class.

After her Thursday classes, Katia crashed in her room with her heavy bookbag hitting the floor loudly. She heard the key swipe in the door just when she sat down at her desk in an exhausted lump. She heard two sets of footfall so somebody was with her roommate. She turned her head and sighed at seeing Sara.

"Do I always have to merit that type of response?" Sara chided.

Katia smirked and dropped her head against the chair once she slouched low enough. She rocked the chair with her feet. "Pretty much, Sara."

Erin smirked and set her bag down on her desk chair. She then sat on the edge of her bed and gazed over at her roommate's profile. "How were classes?"

"Let me see..." Katia held up her right hand in a fist. First she stuck out her thumb. "Paper in econ." Next was her index finger. "Pop quiz today in science." Her middle finger now. "Exam in accounting next week." Then her ring finger was fourth.

Erin shook her head at the long silence and encouraged, "And?"

Katia dropped her hand. "And that's it."

Sara laughed and sat down on Katia's foot of the bed. She propped up her feet on the bed's wood frame. "We have group projects in bio. I'm working with Mike."

Katia lifted her head and laughed. "Poor Mike... he'll be doing all the work."

"Asshole," Sara snapped, yet she had a wicked smirk.

"Lesbo," Katia shot back.

"Wannabe Lesbo," Sara fired right back.

Katia slotted her eyes, but they were bright. "Wannabe straight girl."

"Plllleaseee," Sara aspirated. She laughed and waved her hand at Katia. "Cop lover."

Katia promptly grabbed her eraser off the desk and chucked it at her friend. "Jerk!"

Sara dodged the eraser and smirked back at Katia.

"Alright, kids," Erin called. She flopped back into her bed. "Any plans tonight, Katia?"

"Not really," Katia reminded.

"Perfect," Sara broke in.

Katia tensed at Sara's excited attitude. "Why?"

Sara suddenly became sweet and leaned closer to Katia. "Could you do us a favor?"

Katia grumbled and laced her voice with annoyance. "What?"

"Mike mentioned he needed a ride to pick up his car," Erin explained.

"What's wrong with you taking him, Erin?" Katia challenged.

Erin lifted her head and reminded, "Who's his best friend?"

Katia chuckled and released a deep sigh. "Alright." She picked up her phone from the desk. "I'll take him." She opened it and called him.

Katia's call was answered, and she offered Mike a ride to get his car. Of course Mike had his car serviced nowhere in Salisbury but outside of Salisbury and all the way in Seaford, Delaware. Mike just couldn't go to anybody but the dealer it seemed. So Katia met her friend out in the parking lot and was soon driving him up Route 13 to go to Seaford.

The ride went quickly because Mike and Katia always had plenty to chat about together. Mike finally heard the entire story about Katia's weekend with the mysterious state trooper. Mike could tell from his angle that something was brewing between Katia and Ashley, but he wasn't a hundred percent sure. He did though have a certain feeling, and he was often quite right.

Finally Katia dropped off Mike at the dealership and made sure he would get his car okay. She then headed back down Route 13 at a regular paced speed. She blinked into the fast lane and pushed on the gas to get around a few slower vehicles after she was out of Seaford. She idled her car at about sixty miles per hour in the fast lane.

Katia glanced in her rear view mirror and noticed a dark Ford Explorer coming up behind her. She estimated that the Ford had to be pushing almost seventy-five, which was far over the limit. Suddenly the Ford came right up on her rear and tried to push her down the highway faster.

Katia instantly became annoyed. She hated when people tried to push her, yet she went back into the slow lane after she passed another car. She was surprised when the Ford Explorer came behind her after he'd just been on her rear. Katia debated whether to break just to get the driver to back off her tail. She started to draw her foot off the gas and go for the brake, but suddenly the Explorer lit up like a Christmas tree.

A mix of fear and surprise struck Katia all at once. She couldn't believe it was an undercover cop, yet there were flashing red, blue, and white lights. She glanced at her speedometer, which was just slightly under sixty.

"What in the world?" she yelled at her dash. She flipped on her right blinker and pulled onto the shoulder. She hoped the Explorer would just speed past, but why wouldn't he have just gone into the fast lane. Katia quickly had an increased heart rate, especially when the undercover cop followed her.

Katia slowed her car down once she was far over on the shoulder. She stopped, parked her car, and put her window down. She took several deep breathes and muttered, "I didn't do anything. My lights are fine, I don't have tinted windows, and my registration is fine." She peered up in her mirror and saw the Maryland State Trooper swing open the car door. "Oh god," she groaned.

The state trooper walked with a bowed head and jotted something in a small book. Slowly the trooper strolled up to the driver's side, lowered the book, and peered into the open window.

Katia was staring out the driver's window and tried to comprehend what law she'd broken.

"I'll need your license and registration, ma'am," the trooper spoke in a silky tone.

Katia's head snapped to the left. She had wide eyes at hearing the familiar voice, and her jaw dropped when she found amused blue eyes staring at her.

The state trooper tilted her hat back by the brim. "Ma'am?"

Katia closed her mouth then suddenly smiled. "Ashley?" She knew that stupid, dumbfounded look was still on her face, but she didn't care.

State Trooper Ashley Carver chuckled and replied, "It's Trooper Carver, cornfield."

Katia laughed between the joke and being surprised. She put her car in park and quickly grabbed at the seatbelt.

Ashley backed away when the driver's door opened. She put her small notepad and pen away and smiled at the petite blond that stood in front of her.

Katia wasn't sure what to say, but she quickly hugged the trooper.

The state trooper chuckled and warmly hugged her friend back. She came out of the hug and commented, "I wish everybody was this happy to be ticketed."

The college student rolled her eyes and shifted closer to her car to stay away from the traffic lane. "What are you... how..." She shook her head in disbelief.

Ashley folded her arms and teased, "Surprise."

"It... it is." Katia pushed back her bangs that'd been blown into her face. "What are you doing here?" She glanced past Ashley and confirmed it was indeed a licensed trooper car for undercover work.

"I've been transferred to the Salisbury Barrack," Ashley explained.

Katia focused back on the conversation and questioned, "Transferred? You mean you moved here?"

"Yes," the trooper explained, "I've spent all week moving here and getting things settled." She couldn't go into more details because a sports car suddenly flew past them.

Katia gazed down the highway at the car and muttered, "Now that was stupid to do." She saw Ashley was poised to go and needed to chase down the person. "You better go."

The state trooper was back peddling but promised, "I'll catch up with you later."

Katia smiled at the promise. "Alright. See you later." She watched Ashley get into the Explorer then floored the SUV back into the slow lane.

Katia rotated on her heels as the Explorer roared past her. She murmured, "Go get 'em, tiger." She then decided she better get in her car too. She got in, buckle up, and took a moment to process the fact that Ashley Carver now lived in or near Salisbury. Katia never saw it coming either.

After a moment, Katia started down the shoulder and picked up speed until she found an opening in the traffic to merge. She laughed randomly because she thought about the fact that Ashley was here in Salisbury. She couldn't believe it, yet she was so ecstatic that her friend had moved here. She couldn't wait to hear what'd brought this up and how come Ashley never told her. Yet Katia thought on it more, and she recalled Ashley's remark about being careful what Katia wished for because it'd come true. All along Ashley had been planning to surprise Katia with the move, and Katia couldn't be anymore surprised or thrilled. She couldn't wait to get back to the room and tell her friends, who would undoubtedly torment her too.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Katia returned from dropping her best friend, Mike Sunn, off at the car dearlership. She was also just bubbling with happiness because she learned that Ashley Carver had moved to the local area. She now approached her room, dug out her key card, and swiped it through the lock. She entered and discovered Erin and Sara just watching television together.

Sara was on Katia's bed. She had her sneakers dangling off the bed so she wouldn't mess up anything. She switched her attention to Katia, who was wandering over to the desk chair. She furrowed her eyebrows at Katia's odd look. "What happened?"

Katia slowly sat down then gazed over at her friend and roommate. "You won't believe this."

Erin turned down the television because her interest was peaked. She repeated Sara's earlier question. "What happened?"

Katia slouched her side against the chair's back and combed her bangs back. "After I dropped Mike off, I was headed back, and I... I was pulled over."

Sara laughed and shot up from the bed. "No way? That's so funny. How fast were you going?"

Katia slightly smirked and replied, "Just under sixty."

"What?" Erin asked first. "Why were you pulled over?"

"It's not a why," Katia explained, "it's a who."

Sara stared at Katia like she was a crazy person.

Erin now sat up too and murmured, "Ashley?"

Sara glanced at Erin then back at Katia. She shook her head and debated, "That's impossible. She lives and works all the way over on the western sh..." She lost her words because Katia's expression seemed to confirm Erin's idea. She dropped her jaw.

Katia laughed at Sara's look and fully confirmed, "It was Ashley."

Sara kept her jaw hung open and rotated her head to Erin.

Erin smirked at Sara's look, but she focused back on her roommate. "She moved here?"

"Yeah... apparently," Katia replied. "I had no idea."

Sara snapped her jaw shut and hastily jumped back into the conversation. "Why'd she move here?"

"I don't know," the petite blond admitted. "She really didn't have a chance to say why."

Sara had her own idea, and she slyly smirked. "She moved here to be closer to you, Katia."

"Oh give me a break," Katia snapped.

Erin shifted some on her bed to get more comfortable. "She didn't tell you sooner?"

"No, I had no idea." Katia shrugged and added, "She just... surprised me."

Sara dramatically sighed and sweetly chimed in, "Isn't that just cute?" She then smirked and teased, "She's so after you, Katia."

Katia narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Ashley is not like that, Sara." She ignored Sara's smug features and tried to guess why the trooper did move to this area. "Maybe she wants to be closer to home. She was born in Harbeson and raised in Galena."

Erin hadn't realized that her roommate and Ashley had both been so close to each other in distance. She'd heard of the small town of Galena, which was twenty minutes north of Katia's hometown of Chestertown. She considered why the pair hadn't crossed paths prior.

Katia then recalled she'd forgotten to fuel up her car. She groused and stood up from the chair.

"Wait, where you going?" Sara demanded.

"I forgot to put fuel in my car," the petite blond explained. She was at the door.

"I'm coming," Sara declared. She bounced off the bed and hurried over to Katia's side while Erin spoke.

"See you guys later."

Katia smiled and started out the door but she hesitated at what Sara said to Erin.

"See ya, Er."

Erin shot a glare at Sara for the nickname that was suppose to stay between them.

Katia caught the look and smirked. She pushed out the door with Sara behind her. She come out into the main hallway and questioned, "Er?"

Sara pretended to act stupid. "What?"

"I heard you," Katia insisted. "You've never called her Er."

Sara shrugged and tried to be casual.

Katia suspiciously studied her friend's face then asked, "Are you two dating?"

Sara instantly laughed and shook her head. She waited until they passed a few other students and entered the stairwell. "Come on, Katia. Erin likes guys." She peered back up at her friend, who was a few steps above her. "I couldn't touch Erin with a ten foot dildo."

Katia almost tripped down the steps because of Sara's unexpected joke. She gripped the handrail and hesitated. "Sara," she hissed.

Sara evilly laughed and hurried down the remaining steps. She beat Katia to the Mercedes, but she could only get into it once Katia unlocked it. She buckled up just as Katia drove them through the parking lot. "Let's go to the Wawa that's down by the stores."

Katia groaned just after she made the right turn onto Camden Avenue. "Sara, it's too far. What's wrong with the one nearby?"

"It's too dirty," Sara protested.

"All Wawa's are dirty," Katia argued.

Sara chuckled and shrugged. "Just drive, Jeeves."

Katia reached over and smacked her friend on the leg.

Sara hissed and mentioned, "I still have a mark on my leg from last time."

"Serves you right." Katia made her way out onto Route 13. She gave into Sara's idea and headed for Wawa that was further north on Route 13. She then mentioned, "We should pick up Quiznos subs for the gang."

"You think Mike will be back by then?"

"Text him," Katia insisted.

Sara agreed and pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket. "I am getting hungry." She busied with texting Mike to see what his status was currently.

Katia turned up her radio, which was playing the Lasgo CD from Ashley. She focused on her driving through the busy town, but she was coming closer to the Wawa.

"Alright, Mike says he'll be back at the dorm in twenty minutes."

"That's perfect," Katia decided. "What's he want?"

Sara grumbled and replied to Mike's last text. Just when she sent it, she peered up and saw they were pulling into the Wawa.

Katia found an empty pump, which always seemed hard to accomplish at any busy Wawa. She parked her car, shut it off, and grabbed the door handle. She hesitated and stared out her window at the Ford Explorer that just pulled up to the next pump over but on the opposite side. "Oh my god."

Sara had the door open, but she twisted around and became confused about what was wrong. "What?"

"I... I think that's Ashley." Katia waited to see who would step out of the dark Explorer.

Sara grew excited and waited to see what this mysterious state trooper looked like up close and personal. She leaned closer in Katia's direction when the Explorer's driver side door opened. Gradually her jaw began to lower as the dark beauty seemed to grow taller from stepping out of the vehicle.

Trooper Ashley Carver came around the front of her undercover car. She didn't have her trooper hat on, and her hair was still pulled back in a bun plus her bangs were pinned back. She approached the gas pump, but she stopped and gazed through the open space between the pump and concrete column. She stared over the roof of the small car on the other side of the pump and eyed the familiar Mercedes Benz. She smirked at how both Katia and Katia's seeming friend were staring right back at her in pure awe. She started to chuckle quietly to herself.

Sara smacked Katia out of her shocked demeanor. "Come on. We look like a couple of high school idiots." She climbed out of the car and insisted, "You have got to introduce me to her."

Katia fumbled for the door handle and got out of the car finally. She desperately tried to calm her returned anxiety.

Sara bounded around the front of the Mercedes and came to Katia's side. "She is hot, Katia," she uttered.

Katia had no response. She instead became stiff when the state trooper started to come over to them. She desperately tried to relax, and she nervously smiled at the approaching trooper.

Ashley returned the smile, but she sensed that Katia was taken by surprise. She stopped a couple of paces from Katia's space. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Uh yeah... I... have to get fuel. I forgot to fuel up." Katia mentally groaned out how stupid she sounded. Why was she so nervous? She assumed it was because Sara was here too.

The state trooper refused the laugh that wanted to take her, but she was highly amused and it showed in her voice. "I can see that."

Katia groaned and blew up a breath that made her bangs lift slightly.

Ashley tilted her head at Sara and asked, "You must be one of Katia's friends."

Sara brightly smiled, stepped forward, and held out her hand. "I'm Sara Miller. I'm Katia's lesbain friend." Her gaydar was on and beeping quite loudly in Ashley's direction.

The trooper was shaking hands, but it took all her control not to laugh at Sara. Never once had any other lesbian done that to her, yet she could easily figure out Sara's mission. "Ashley Carver... Katia's personal state trooper." She also filed away the information that Katia had a lesbian friend. It made Ashley far more at ease about certain aspects of her life that she hadn't told Katia yet.

Sara chuckled and caught Katia's bright blush. She stepped closer to the trooper and mentioned, "I like your style."

Katia softly groaned and wanted to sink through the concrete. She bowed her head and shook it slightly. She prayed that Sara would reserve herself on some level. Please Sara, she mentally pleaded.

Sara continued the conversation. "I've heard a bit about you from Katia." She showed a wicked grin and inquired, "Do you mind if I call you Ash?"

"I mind," the trooper quickly replied.

Katia softly laughed at Sara's surprised look. She jumped back into the conversation before Sara decided to ask Ashley for a date next. She revealed a sly grin and amusement laced her tone. "So how was your first day here, Ash?" From the corner of her eye, she saw Sara's wide-eye expression.

Ashley enjoyed Katai's smooth joke, and she thinly smiled. She actually liked how Katia could say the nickname that she was never fond of, until now. "It was a good day." She cocked her head to the side and teased, "I did pull over this speeding Mercedes earlier." She glanced at Katia's car then back at her friend. "It looked a lot like yours."

Katia laughed and joked, "I swear it wasn't me, officer."

The state trooper chuckled and smiled more. "I better keep moving." She started to step forward but around Katia. "I'll call you later, K." She then was gone and headed for the Wawa store to prepay for gas.

Katia twisted her head around and briefly watched the tall trooper go. Then Sara voiced her exact thought.

"K? I've never heard that one." Sara shook her head and shook it more at Katia's smirk.

The petite blond agreed with Sara. She'd never once been called that for a nickname. Her sister, Lisa, often called her 'Kat' for short, but she'd never been called just simply 'K'. Although Katia had to admit the nickname sounded perfect coming from Ashley.

Sara sighed and mentioned, "Wow, Katia." She wickedly grinned and repeated, "She is hot."

Katia rolled her eyes but went along with Sara. "She looks hot in uniform huh?" She started to go back to the gas pump on the other side of her car.

Sara smirked and walked to the rear of the car. She leaned against the trunk and folded her arms. She waited until Katia stood by the gas fill and was holding the lever up for the fuel to flow. She turned her head to Katia and mentioned, "I bet she's hotter out of her clothes."

Katia lost her grip on the pump's handle. She accidentally shut off the flow, which caused a loud snap from the handle. "Sara," she hissed.

"Oooh look." Sara discreetly signaled the returning trooper. "Here comes tall, dark, and sexy now."

"Lesbians," Katia muttered in an annoyed tone.

Sara leaned closer to Katia, but she had her eyes on the moving trooper. "You won't be cursing us if you find out Ashley is gay." She again heard the fuel handle snap. She lost sight of Ashley so she turned her smug face to Katia.

"She's not gay, Sara," Katia lifted the handle yet again. "Besides why would it matter to me?"

Sara gave a dubious look and chuckled. "Katia, I'll bet you a date with Ashley that she's gay."

Katia snapped the fuel handle a third time, and she hotly growled, "She's not a lesbian, Sara." She then heard a throat clear behind her so she gazed back at the older woman, who was on the other side of the fuel pump. She smiled sweetly then quickly returned her earlier dark look on her friend.

Sara didn't care though what people thought of their conversation. "Alright, Katia who is the lesbian with gaydar?"

Katia finished fueling her car and returned the nozzle to the pump. She went back to put the cap on the tank and finally had a response for Sara. "She probably has a boyfriend, Sara." She shut the door and listened to the pump's receipt peep.

Sara glanced once over at the Ford Explorer, but she couldn't see Ashley. She met Katia's gaze and lowered her voice. "Alright, I'll make you a bet."

"No," Katia hissed. She turned and ripped a receipt from the pump. "I won't make a bet."

"That's because you know I'm right. You got that gaydar thing too," Sara tormented.

Katia slotted her eyes at what may have been a keen observation from Sara. "I don't have it, and I won't bet."

Sara leaned closer then challenged, "You won't because if it's true, and I find out you know I'll ask her for a date. Then you'll be jealous of me when she says 'yes' to me."

"Oh please." Katia rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't care."

"Alright." Sara straightened up from the trunk and declared, "I'll go ask her out now." She got only two steps before Katia yanked her back by her wrist. She was shoved back against the trunk and dangerous green eyes bore into her. She just held back her smirk.

"Don't you dare." Katia's tone was menacing.

"You're jealous," Sara egged on her friend.

Katia seethed at her friend then slotted her eyes. "Fine. I'll make a stupid bet. What's the stakes?" She wasn't about to let Sara go over and ask Ashely out. She couldn't image how Ashley would react or herself for that matter if Ashley agreed to it.

Sara had a slick grin on her face. She kept her voice down while she setup the bet. "You have to find out if she's gay or not and tell us."

Katia sighed because she knew this would include Mike and Erin too. "What's the stakes, Sara?"

Sara leaned closer to her friend and posed the stakes. "If she's straight then you win." She shrugged and offered, "I'll have to do all the project work for bio class that Mike and I are doing."

Katia suddenly grinned because she loved the idea of Sara doing all the work while Mike could relax. "Alright. And if you win?"

Sara was ecstatic about her stake. "And if I win then you have to go out on a date with Ashley."

"What?" Katia almost yelled.

Sara glared at her friend for being loud. She held up her hand. "And I mean a real date, Katia." She waited for Katia to take her hand. "Is it a deal?"

Ashley Carver gradually arched an eyebrow when Katia Danforth and Sara Miller shook hands. She ticked off her back molar and smirked. She then murmured, "It's a date then, K." She chuckled and started for a walk back to the Wawa store to get her change and receipt for the gas. On her journey back to the store, she considered what she'd overheard between Katia and Sara because of her excellent hearing.

Sara was getting back in the car and so was Katia. Katia had the door open and was poised to get into the car. She saw that Ashely was headed into the store. She wanted to see Ashley before she left, but she didn't want Sara tagging along. She then chuckled evilly at an idea.

"Get in the car, Katia," Sara ordered. She then noted that Katia shut the door without getting in first. She saw Katia inserted the key into the door outside then the doors were locked. "Katia!"

Katia pulled out the key and tapped it against the window to get Sara's furious attention. "Don't go anywhere or the alarm will go off. I'll be right back." She darted off to catch up with Ashley.

"Katia!" Sara yelled but she received no response. She hotly cursed, "I can't believe this! That damn straight girl!" From the rear view mirror, she spotted the bounce in Katia's walk to the store. "And she's just so happy to see that cop without me." She punched the dash but hissed at the pain. "Katia Danforth!"

Sara shook her hand and hotly promised, "Just you wait, straight girl."

Katia entered the store and easily spotted Ashley over by the drinks. She eased her way over there after she dodged around a few people. She neared Ashley's side and greeted, "Hey."

Ashley warmly smiled at her friend, who she was none too surprised to see. "Hey." She looked about for Sara and questioned, "Leave Sara behind?"

Katia shrugged and casually informed, "I locked her in my car."

The trooper gave a surprised look then laughed.

Katia laughed too and came closer to the taller woman. "She was driving me crazy. Sorry about her."

"She's fine," Ashley insisted. She turned back to the cooler that had mostly every kind of water a person could ever need or want. "So how are you doing?" She stepped forward and grabbed the doorhandle.

Katia nodded once. "Pretty good." She scanned over the cooler to the left of where Ashley was fishing out a water. "How about you?" She waited until Ashley was out of the way, then she entered the neighboring cooler for a bottle of Lipton tea.

"Really well," Ashley honestly admitted. She was happy to be back on the Eastern Shore, and she was glad to see Katia too. But then there was the actually move itself. She sighed and mentioned, "My new house is a mess though."

Katia first let the cooler door slam then she asked, "You're not all moved in huh?" She watched Ashley nod so she inquired, "Do you need some help?"

The trooper started the walk for the register, but she went slowly. "I could use some." She already had hopes that Katia would help because she really didn't know anybody else. She wasn't friendly enough with her coworkers yet because she was new.

"I could come over tonight," Katia offered. "I'm finished classes for today."

Ashley already knew that Katia only had classes on Tuesdays through Thursdays, which left the rest of the week open. She smiled at the offer and replied, "I'd like that." She stepped into the line and set her water on the counter. She eased down the line as people ahead of her paid one by one.

"What time do you get off?"

Ashley considered her schedule and replied, "I'm headed to the barrack now. I have to do some paperwork then I'll be off."

"So you think you'll be home in about an hour?"

"Close to it," Ashley agreed.

"Well my friends and I were going to share dinner, but you and I can get something before we go to your home."

Ashley instantly took to the idea. "Alright." She smiled and came up to the cashier. She quickly snatched Katia's tea and put it with her water. She paid for them both then handed the tea back to Katia.

Katia groused at the trooper's quick move. "You know..." She sighed because she just couldn't win.

Ashley stepped out of the way of the line and brought Katia with her. "Meet me next door at the Chickfila in forty-five minutes or so."

Katia smiled brightly. "Alright."

Sara was seated in the Mercedes, and she still fumed at Katia's trick. Although she had to admit it was a good sign that Katia was spending time with Ashley. It meant that the bet would be well underway, but still she wanted to talk to Ashley too.

"Alright, straight girl. You've had enough fun with the lesbian cop." Sara debated how to break up Katia's little party. She looked at the locked door and smirked. "I set the alarm," she mocked Katia. "Fine. I'll set the alarm off." She grabbed for the doorhandle.

Out in the Wawa parking lot, a distinct car alarm sounded. The Mercede's head lights also flashed brightly but the door locks wouldn't pop up just for security reasons.

Ashley instantly snapped into duty at the alarm. She calmed and raised an eyebrow at the flashing and beeping Mercedes.

Katia peered through the front windows of the Wawa store. Her jaw dropped for a moment then she hissed, "I'm going to kill her." She quickly darted out of the store.

Ashley chuckled and strolled out behind her rushing friend. She stopped a few feet behind the Mercedes and waited until Katia had the alarm turned off and the door reset.

Katia sighed once she shut off the alarm. She opened the door and before she could talk, Sara got the jump on her.

"Welcome back, straight girl." Sara folded her arms and smirked. "You're not mad, are you?" She enjoyed the very dark glare from her friend.

Katia pointed her bottle of tea at her friend. "I could really..." She instead tossed her tea at Sara.

Sara neatly caught the cold drink and chuckled. "Mmhmmm."

Katia shook her head and straightened up. She met Ashley's curious gaze. "I'll meet you later, Ashley."

The trooper smiled warmly and hoped it would easy Katia's temper. "I'll see you then." She went to her waiting Explorer.

Katia sighed and felt her temper burn off. She got into the car finally and buckled up. She started the car and put it into drive. She first got back on Route 13 then took her tea back. "You're ridiculous, Sara."

Sara stretched out her legs in the car. She sighed happily and replied, "Thank you." She put the window down then dug out her pack of cigarettes from her font pocket. "You'll really thank me later when you have to go out on that date with her."

"If," Katia emphasized, "she's gay."

Sara had her cigarette lit and took a long draw from it. She blew the smoke towards the window then confidently stated, "She's gayer than a drag queen, Katia."

Katia had taken a sip of her tea and choked on it. She almost lost control of her car because of the gagging and holding the bottle all at the same time.

Sara hastily took the tea back and ordered, "Swallow, Katia." She recapped the glass bottle and waited until Katia had her senses back. She sighed in relief then went back to her cigarette. "So, you have... you're going to Ashley's house tonight?"

Katia rolled her eyes at Sara intended slip up. She challenged, "How did you know?"

Sara chuckled and removed the cigarette from her lips. "I could tell." She blew out the smoke. "Are you having dinner with us?"

"No, I promised Ashley I'd meet her at Chickfila."

Sara laughed and flicked the cigarette butt out the window. She half blew and laughed out the last of the smoke from her lungs. "She's going straight to your heart, Katia and it's through your stomach."

Katia took her tea back after she got through another intersection. She knew what Sara meant because it was no secret that Chickfila was Katia's favorite place. "She probably researched it up in the police system."

Sara laughed and turned up the music slightly. "You're probably right." She then bobbed her head to the dance song's beat. "She's got good taste in music though."

Katia capped off her tea and handed it back to Sara. "She's just sooo dreamy," she swooned for a joke.

Sara laughed loudly and patted her friend's knee. "You're too cute, Katia." She relaxed back in the seat. "We'll stop at Quiznos?"

"Yup." Katia had promised to get dinner for her friends. She and Sara made their next stop at the small restaurant. She helped Sara get all the subs ordered for everybody then carried them back to the car. She then drove them through the backstreets to the college.

Katia helped Sara get the subs upstairs to the room. She didn't stay long and greeted Mike just before she left. She imagined that Sara would chat away about their Wawa adventure and go into great details about the bet. Katia was already starting to doubt her bet.

But right now she had no time to think about it. She headed out of her dorm and returned to her still warm car. She climbed into it and first sent a text message to Ashley that she was leaving the college. She didn't receive a response until she was near the hospital, which said that Ashley was leaving work now.

Katia arrived at the busy restaurant, and she spotted Ashley's red Mercedes. She grinned and pulled into the open marking spot to the right of it. She then got out and carefully crossed the busy parking lot.

Ashley stood off to the side of the door and had folded arms. She smiled warmly when her friend arrived. "You hungry?"

"I'm starved," Katia admitted after she came through the door.

"Come on." Ashley led the way to the order line. She was still fully uniformed and even carried her gun at her side. She didn't have her hat on though and also had freed her hair. She subconsciously brushed her bangs aside because they were in the way. She'd started growing them out recently.

Katia stood next to her tall friend. She had a strange thought and peered up at Ashley. She really took in the true height difference between her and Ashley.

The trooper sensed Katia's curious gaze. She peered down and grinned at Katia's look. She couldn't imagine what Katia thought about every second. She lifted her left hand behind Katia's back and signaled her to go ahead of her.

Katia moved forward just as the person ahead of them picked up his order. She put in her order then went for her wallet while Ashley put in her order too. Katia saw Ashley's motions to get her wallet, but she was prepared this time. She instantly butt back in front of Ashley as the cashier read off the total. She handed over a twenty dollar bill before Ashley even had her wallet open.

"Katia, let me..." Ashley held her tongue because of the nasty look she got. She chuckled silently and put her wallet back in her pocket. She waited until the cashier was gone, and Katia was organizing her money. "Thanks, K."

This time Katia smiled and warmly replied, "My pleasure." She still fooled with her money because the bills were upside down and out of order thanks to the cashier. She had to have them in the right order and faced properly in her wallet.

Ashley grabbed the bags from the cashier but hoped Katia would get the drinks.

The college student finally had her wallet away and got the drinks. She also requested a few barbeque sauces before she left the counter. Soon she and Ashley were seated at a booth and sharing the sauce for their fries. She chatted away with Ashley about how the week went and what day Ashley moved into the house. She discovered that Ashley actually lived in Mardela Springs and not directly in Salisbury so it was a good twenty minute drive to Ashley's house. Then Katia got to the topic about why Ashley moved to the area.

Ashley had taken a sip of her tea after Katia's question. She set the drink down then explained, "I wanted to come back to the Eastern Shore for a number of years. I just couldn't because the Salisbury Barrack didn't have room for me until now."

Katia shook her head and challenged, "Why Salisbury though? Why not Centreville?" She knew that Centreville was far closer to Galena than Salisbury.

The trooper swirled her waffle fry around in the sauce and explained, "Mother moved back to Harberson about two years ago. So this is the closest barrack to her."

"You should have transferred into Delaware," Katia countered.

Ashley grinned and shrugged. "I thought about it especially because Delaware troopers are paid better. But I like Maryland better, and I really don't need the money anyway." She didn't go into details about how she was pretty well off financially thanks to her financial skills. They were financial skills she'd learned at an early age thanks to her father and his job as a stock broker.

Katia revealed a wicked smile and teased, "Is that statism I hear?"

Ashley chuckled and ate another fry. "Somethin' like that." She went more serious. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh you did that," Katia agreed. She laughed at what happened earlier today on Route 13. "I couldn't figure out why a cop would pull me over."

"You're just suspicious looking," Ashley teased.

Katia grinned and shook her head. She popped another chicken nugget into her mouth. She thoughtfully chewed on it. "I really can't believe you're here."

"I am." Ashley smiled at Katia's happy features. "Now you're stuck with me here until you graduate from college."

Katia sighed deeply and murmured, "I have three years to go."

"It'll go quickly," Ashley insisted. She knew it would because her time in high school and in the army sped by her. She missed those days and simply because she felt like she'd lost time. She moved away from her sadder thoughts and focused on her pleasant dinner with Katia.

After they finished dinner, they cleaned up and left the restaurant. Katia promised to follow Ashley to her house especially because she didn't know Mardela Springs at all. They climbed into their respective car and went onto Route 13 South. They then zipped onto Route 50 West and headed for the small town of Mardela Springs, and it didn't take long. They eventually pulled into the paved driveway of a recently purchased house.

Together the friends started working on getting things out of the packed garage where Ashley's stuff had been deposited. The boxes slowly migrated from the garage into the house, and then the friends went through the tedious and hard job of getting Ashley's leather couch into the house. Katia thought she was going to sprain a few muscles, but she discovered Ashley was quite built up. Katia felt more like Ashley could have picked her up and tossed her around like a sack of potatoes.

Later into the night, Katia was in the room that Ashley had elected as the office room. They'd just moved the desk into the room along with the computer and its peripherals that were all over the floor. She stood with her hands on her hips and stared at everything.

Ashley entered the room and studied her friend's thoughtful profile. She gazed down at her Dell computer and mentioned, "I really need to get that hooked up. I have all my financial records on it and just everything else."

Katia smirked up at her friend. "Basically your life?"

The trooper laughed. "Almost."

Katia picked up the box that contained the monitor. "Give me thirty minutes, and I should have it up." She caught Ashley's raised eyebrow. "Maybe twenty." She grinned at Ashley and added, "Your brother isn't the only techie." She opened the box and went to work to get the computer together.

Ashley chuckled and left the room. She decided she leave Katia to it while she unpacked the boxes for her room. She really needed to finish that up first. Next she would deal with her entertainment system in the living room so her and Katia could relax later and watch a movie.

Katia was quite efficient in getting the computer hooked up. She also made sure to properly do the wires so they wouldn't make such a bird's nest. She opened one box in the room that she hadn't touched and checked to see if there were any computer accessories in there. She pulled up short though when the top item caught her eye.

Very carefully, Katia lowered her hands deeper into the large box and grabbed the black edges of a picture frame. "My god," she murmured when a distinct seal became recognizable to her. She gingerly lifted the picture frame out of the box and let the ceiling light fully reveal the framed document to her.

Ashley Carver had been passing the open door and peered through. She hesitated when she spotted her high school diploma in Katia's hands. She sadly sighed and came up behind her friend. "It's kind of silly I still have that thing."

Katia turned her head to her friend. She revealed her awe struck expression to Ashley.

The trooper stopped short and looked at the framed diploma then back at Katia. "What's wrong?"

Katia looked at the diploma, reread the schools' name and diploma recipient's name again. She then studied Ashley Carver in a new light, and she was positive now. She awe strikingly whispered, "You're thee Ashlinn Katherine Carver?"

Ashley furrowed her eyebrows and stepped closer. She glanced at her diploma then back at Katia. "Yeah. My real name is Ashlinn, but I hardly go by it." She realized Katia wouldn't shake the praising expression. "What?"

Katia lowered the picture frame some and let the edge lean against her hip. "You're... you're a legend at Oldfields... everybody talked about you after you graduated." She shook her head and quickly recalled her high school memories from eighth grade. "You were student president, you ran Dubious Dozen, you were the captain of the soccer and softball team. They said the varsity soccer team won the championship two years in a row because of you. You always won the coach's award for best player." She then paused, stared down at the diploma again, and softly added, "And you won the Taylor Smith Prize for First Honors. You were rumored to have the highest SAT score."

Ashley had a lifted eyebrow. It struck her that the only reason Katia knew all her history from Oldfields School was because Katia went there too. "Don't believe everything you hear." She placed her hands on her hips. "When did you graduate?"

Katia licked her lips and whispered, "2004." She shook her head and regarded Ashley with new respect. "I started the year you graduated... 1999."

Ashley reached over and retrieved the picture frame from her friend. She carried it over to the wall and set it against the wall next to the desk. She turned back and commented, "Oldfields was a long time ago."

"You were damn popular," Katia informed. "The seniors and juniors talked a lot about you when I came in eighth grade."

"You started in eighth grade?" Ashley chuckled because there were usually between six to twelve eighth graders at the school.

Katia brought out a proud smile and declared, "I was a five year senior." She then tilted her head. "I had awful Senior high too because of it."

Ashley laughed and came back to her friend. "I had to curb mine because I was the student president."

Katia shook her head and dropped her hands from her hips. "I can't believe this." She swept back her bangs and kept staring at Ashley like she was a celebrity. "I heard so much about you... I got so sick of it too."

Ashley dropped her head back and laughed. She settled down and waited to see what else her friend had to say.

Katia pointed a finger at her friend and shifted her weight to her right foot. "I started on JV soccer in the fall then I made it to varsity that winter. I ended up with all those Seniors and Juniors." She now started to wag her finger at Ashley. "All they could talk about was you!"

The state trooper folded her arms and became smug.

"They would not shut up," Katia ranted and waved her hands to animate her words. "They would go on about how nobody could out run you. Or that you could kick a soccer ball from one end of the field to the other. And that you carried the teams to the championships."

Ashley sighed and waited to see if Katia was done yet. Apparently she wasn't by far.

Katie now fisted her hand and dropped it to her side. "I got so tired of hearing about you. I swore to myself if I ever met you at some alumni event or something that I'd have some words for you."

"Really?" Ashley encouraged. She now stepped up to the petite blond and imposed herself. "And they would be?"

Katia suddenly smiled impishly and her voice took on a sweet yet nervous tone. "Just... you know... how wonderful of a player and captain you were."

"Mmmmm." Ashley bared her teeth in a wicked smile. "Are you sure that's what you really wanted to tell me?"

Katia slightly bent down because she felt dwarf size when Ashley leaned over her. She nervously laughed and insisted, "Oh yeah... definitely." She nodded a few times. "I loved always hearing about you every practice and especially just before the games. It was just like worshiping a god each time. I'm surprised we didn't sacrifice a soccer ball to you or somethin'."

Ashley hadn't expected the joke, and it broke her threatening attitude. She cracked up laughing and rocked back on her heels.

Katia now relaxed and glanced back at the diploma propped against the wall. She peered up at Ashley and had to double check. "You're really her huh?"

Ashley sadly smiled and replied, "I am... not quite the legend I use to be though." She completely lost her smile at the fact she'd never had and never would live up to the prodigy people thought she'd be. She felt like she'd not only failed them and her family but mostly herself.

Katia saw the sadness hit her friend, and she felt extremely low that she'd caused it. She grabbed Ashley's arms and tried to bring her out of the dark thoughts. "I'm sorry, Ashley." She squeezed the muscular arm then came closer. "I don't think any less or more of you regardless of who you are or were." She shrugged and explained, "You're my friend and that's what really matters to me." She signaled the diploma with her chin. "Not some piece of paper."

Ashley smiled at the meaningful words from her friend. She felt them touch deeply and especially because it was the first time she'd heard them from somebody. She lifted her arm that had Katia's hand on it. She adjusted it so that she now held Katia's hand. "Thank you."

Katia squeezed the large hand tightly. "Don't get down on yourself." She shook her head then reminded, "You do so much good everyday by being a state trooper. I'm an Oldfields graduate too, but I couldn't do what you do every day although I wish I could." She confidently smiled. "I'm really lucky to be your friend, in my opinion."

Ashley softly laughed, but she still had a smile. She did feel mostly better because of Katia's words and attempt to help her. "Thank you." She squeezed Katia's hand. "It means a lot."

Katia revealed a beautiful smile, which was warmly mirrored back to her.

Ashley squeezed one last time then let go. "So let's see if this computer will start." She turned and went to it.

Katia chuckled and followed behind. "Fire it up." She watched Ashley lean forward and hit the power button. She folded her arms and grinned when the monitor read out its boot up sequence.

Ashley nodded a few times. "Not bad, cornfield."

The college student swatted her friend's side and peered up with bright eyes. "I know a few things."

"Computers and technology are just a tool to me."

Katia tilted her head and argued, "For some, it's a way of life."

"Mmmm." Ashley grabbed the mouse then promptly shut it down. "So are you any good with setting up a network?"

The petite blond considered her friend's question. "You want cable or DSL internet?"

"Whatever I can get, but I'd like to make it wireless."

Katia revealed a grin. "You just need the right wireless router."

"What if I want to print wirelessly from my laptop?" Ashley challenged.

Katia laughed and shrugged. "You just need a little printserver."

"Printserver?" The trooper shook her head in confusion. She then saw that Katia was about to dive into a long explanation so she held up her hand. "I'll just take your word for it."

Katia smirked and held her tongue. She did though mention, "If you ever want computer stuff or any kind of electronics you should buy it from new egg dot com."

Ashley stared oddly at Katia and gradually lifted her right eyebrow.

"It's just way cheaper than going to Worst Buy."

Ashley chuckled and muttered, "You're a geek squad alright." She softly laughed and headed out of the room.

"I prefer nerd squad," Katia chided. She followed her friend and went into the bedroom where Ashley had been unpacking for hours. She scanned the room then saw Ashley went into the lit bathroom. "I think you pretty much have your bedroom finished."

"Yeah mostly." Ashley came back out but turned off the light. "I think I'm finished for the night though." She approached her friend, and she could tell Katia was worn too. "Although there is one other thing I'd like to setup." She placed her hands on her hips and smirked. "You might be able to help, geek squad."

Katia tilted her head back and slotted her eyes at her friend. "Nerd squad thank you." She grinned just like Ashley. "What's the last project for tonight?"

"My electronics system." The trooper stepped around her friend and headed back to the living room.

Katia entered the living room too, and she studied the scattered parts of the home theater system that Ashley owned. "Thirty minutes definitely."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Come on, K." She came to the right side of her television that rested on the floor since last night. "Let's get this up on the theater stand."

Katia strolled over and moved her hands around on the side of the huge television until she felt she'd have the right grip. "Please don't lift it too high or I'll be smooshed."

The trooper bit her lower lip, and her eyes twinkled. "One... two... three." She and Katia lifted it and easily carried it then lifted it slightly higher so it'd go into the theater stand. She then moved to the front of the television and wiggled it in deeper.

Katia let out a deep breath and mentioned, "Get a flat screen, Ash." She clenched and unclenched her sore hands. She and Ashley then worked at getting the wires all hooked up and the sound system done properly. Katia could tell that Ashley had made a deep study on the home theater setup. Ashley had everything just a certain way by the time they were done.

Ashley stepped back until the back of her thighs touched her coffee table. "I think that does it."

Katia groaned and flopped back into the soft leather sofa. "I think that does me too."

The trooper twisted around and shook her head. "We're not quite finished yet, K." She enjoyed the bug eyed look given to her. "We still have a movie to watch now."

The petite blond sighed in relief and sunk deeper into the sofa. "I can handle that." She shifted some then asked, "What are we watching?"

Ashely knelt in front of her home theater and opened up a box that had a plethora of movies. She thumbed through them. "What kind of movie do you want? Action? Adventure? Mystery?" She didn't know it, but Katia was shaking her head as she went through the list. "Horror? Romance?"

"Oh stop!" Katia stretched out her neck some. "What's in the horror section?"

The trooper smirked because at first she thought Katia wanted romance. She tilted her head and went through her mental inventory of horror movies. "Let's see, I have the first two Saw movies, Seven, The Bone Collector, Silence of the Lambs, Silent Hill, Red-"

"Silent Hill," Katia voted. "I've heard a lot about it."

"You've probably played the game, nerd," the older woman muttered. She searched for the movie in the box.

"I heard that," Katia chided.

Ashley grinned, but she pulled out the movie from the box. She opened up the case, shifted to the player, and powered it up.

Katia kicked off her shoes and decided to get comfortable. She pulled her legs up onto the sofa and sat cross legged. She soon had Ashley on the sofa once the lights were turned off in the room. "You know," she mentioned, "I'm not that nerdy."

Ashley chuckled and hit the play button when the menu showed up on the screen. "I know, K." She leaned forward and set the remotes down on the coffee table. She fully sunk back into the sofa and sighed contently. "You haven't seen this?"

"No." Katia peered up at her friend. "Is it that scary?"

The trooper shrugged. "Its a thriller... it's a bit bizarre but after you watch it, you'll understand it better at the end." She glanced at Katia, who was getting quite comfortable.

Katia carefully watched the opening and was already confused by the opening. She figured it'd make sense by the end like Ashley suggested. She bit back a faint yawn and went deeper into the sofa.

Ashley stretched out her legs better and leaned into the sofa too. She sat right next to Katia, which she didn't mind at all. Typically she was funny about sitting close to people because she liked her personal space. That was even the case with Laurel too.

The movie quickly moved along the plot and came to the portion where the main character and her daughter came to a gas station. At the gas station a helmeted police officer on a motorcycle appeared in the scene. It wasn't long though before the police officer was on the bike and in pursuit of the main character and child, who were trying to drive to the town of Silent Hill.

Ashley slightly grinned when the motorcycle officer finally removed the helmet to reveal the soft yet striking features of a woman. Now Ashley recalled the main reason why she'd bought this movie; Laurie Holden. In Ashley's opinion, Laurie Holden was quite sexy with her short blond hair and acting as a police officer. At that thought, Ashley gazed down at Katia and briefly wondered what Katia would look like with short hair.

Katia hadn't expected the officer to be a female. She was inwardly stunned so she glimpsed at Ashley. She caught Ashley staring at her so she amusingly inquired, "What?"

Ashley revealed a sly grin. "Ever think of being a cop?"

Katia laughed and turned back to the movie. "I have, but I'd be shot dead in the first week." She tilted her head. "Why?"

The trooper shrugged then suggested, "You'd probably look a lot like that cop."

The petite crinkled up her nose. "If I cut my hair short... and actually dared myself to wear slick leather pants."

Ashley laughed. "Okay, okay."

Katia suddenly jumped when those strange creatures appeared on screen. "What in the world?" She squeezed closer to Ashley. "Eeew." She listened to Ashley's low chuckles. "This is really creepy, Ash."

The state trooper patted her friend's knee. "I'll protect you."

Katia squealed and not because of Ashley. She suddenly huddled up to the tall, dark trooper. "Great. You do that." She squeezed the muscular arm as the movie reached a dramatic, thriller spot. "Oooh don't go in there!" she hollered at the television. "Of course she's going to go in there."

"Of course," Ashley's voice echoed.

Katia jumped at another scary part. She also gripped Ashley's arm harder.

"Katia," Ashley started, but she was cut off by Katia's next squeal. Ashley inwardly groaned for her mistake at letting Katia pick a scary movie. She needed a solution real fast before her arm muscles were squeezed to another location on her arm. Plus she felt the need to lay down.

Katia loosened her hold some once she realized what she was doing. She sheepishly peered up at her friend. "Sorry." She let go. Then the next scene of the movie just made her grab at Ashley all over again. "What the Hell is that?"

"That would be Pyramid Head," the trooper explained. "And we need to fix this..." Ashley dissected her arm free from Katia's amazing grip. She then kicked off her shoes too.

"Wow that is a big... sword," Katia murmured. Then she recalled Ashley's last words about fixing something or another. Before she could question, she found a set of strong arms around her waist, and she was neatly snared by the trooper. Next Ashley started to lift her and adjusted her on the sofa.

"Lay down with me, K."

Katia was dumbstruck, but she was efficiently maneuvered around until she was horizontal on the couch with her friend snuggled behind her. She lost track of the movie and tried to get plenty comfortable in her unexpected position. She was amazed there was enough room for both her and Ashley but there was plenty.

Ashley positioned her head right on the arm of the sofa, which was very pillow-like.

Katia became refocused on the movie. The new scene was grotesque to her. She held her breath when the barbed wired janitor was snaking across the dirty bathroom floor. "Oh..." She swallowed and turned her head down some.

Ashley sensed something else slightly wrong. Something in the plot of the movie had bothered Katia, but she couldn't quite decide what. "You okay?" she murmured into the small ear nearby. She had her arms still around Katia's waist, and she gently squeezed in reassurance.

"Yeah," the petite blond softly replied. She focused back on the movie and set aside whatever had bothered her. She tucked her hands under the loose part of the armchair's cushion.

Katia didn't really think much about how her and Ashley were laying together on the sofa. She was comfortable with it, and she felt quite safe in the spot too. The movie truly scared her so Ashely's closeness helped her stay settled. There was just something about the movie that struck a small cord in Katia, and she refused to face it tonight.

Ashley kept silent during the movie unless Katia had a question about the plot. She was watching the movie, but her thoughts were wandering too. She considered what she needed to do to finish getting moved into her house. She then back tracked to the earlier conversation she'd overheard between Katia and Sara at the Wawa.

The conversation had intrigued Ashely quite a bit. She hadn't overheard it until Katia had suggested she probably had a boyfriend. Ashley rolled her eyes just at the thought of a boyfriend. One of those hadn't existed in her life for some time, well except for that one time. But Ashley had her confirmation that she only liked women and that was that.

What really sparked Ashely's interest was Katia's reaction to Sara asking Ashley for a date. Ashley wanted to know if Katia reacted to protect Ashley from Sara's antics. Or was Katia just plain jealous? By the time this little bet ran its course, Ashely would need to thank Sara for it. Because if there was one thing often consistent among gays it was that most did have gaydar. Ashely had it, and she had supposition on what may be hidden in Katia.

Now Ashley just had to be careful how she dealt the cards. She wasn't about to let this blow up and especially in front of Katia's face. Ashley cared too much for Katia.

The movie started to wind down closer to the end. Katia was beginning to put the pieces together. She hoped the mother and daughter would make it out of Silent Hill safely. She was already saddened by the fact that the cop had been killed. Briefly, Katia considered whether or not Ashley had bought the movie just because of the police officer. She pushed that idea aside though.

Finally the movie ended, and Katia felt mentally wiped out. She took a deep breath and slowly let it trickle out. "They could definitely do a sequel."

"Mmmm." Ashley leaned closer to Katia but slightly lifted from the sofa. She stretched out her right arm and scooped up the television remote. She switched the television back to the satellite television, which she had installed almost the first day she moved to the house. She went through the channel guide until she came to a local news station out of Baltimore.

Katia had been slightly tense from the movie because of the scary scenes. She now relaxed better and seemed to settle deeper into Ashley's body. She had heavy eyelids too.

The trooper managed to balance the remote on the top of the sofa in usual habit. She then positioned her arm back over Katia's stomach. She carefully listened to the latest news in Maryland. She also wanted to see what the weather would be like this weekend.

Katia was quiet, and she started to doze off from her long day and week. She drifted off after a bit and became molded against Ashley's body completely.

Ashley peered down and studied her friend's sleeping features. She had a tender grin. She felt a brief desire to kiss Katia's temple, but she refrained from it. She instead watched the news. Once she'd seen enough, she picked up the remote and turned off the television. She then decided Katia shouldn't drive back to campus in such a state.

Katia slightly roused from Ashely's movements. She was going to try and sit up, yet she remained still just as Ashley got off the sofa. She lifted her head some and sleepily peered up at her friend in the dark room. "Ash?"

"Right here." The trooper leaned down and slipped her arms under the younger woman. "Come on, bed time for us." She straightened up and easily lifted Katia up from the sofa.

Katia was still confused, but she muttered, "I can walk, really."

"Show me tomorrow," the trooper joked. She started for the bedroom. She was going to have to share the bed with Katia since she was obviously far from having a guest room ready.

"I can drive-"

"No," Ashley softly cut off. "You're too tired." She'd made it around the minefield of shoes and boxes and started down the hallway.

Katia sighed and leaned her forehead against Ashley's neck. She closed her eyes again and simply went along for the ride. She was neatly deposited onto the made bed in the dim room. The only light source was coming from the bathroom.

Ashley pulled back the bedsheets, and Katia helped her. She had them out of the way and gently instructed, "Let's get your jeans off."

Katia didn't argue and easily did what her friend told her. She soon had them off, and she only did need her teeshirt anyway.

Ashley pulled the covers over Katia and took the jeans. She neatly folded them then set them on top of her dresser. She hunted around for her nightwear and disappeared into the bathroom.

The small blond in the bed snuggled deeper into the warming bed. She felt the sleepiness return to her. She only turned onto her right side when Ashley climbed into the bed next to her. Through her heavy eyelids, she watched Ashley get settled into the bed.

"Get some sleep, K." Ashley had her alarm clock in hand and was fooling with the time. She had to be up early for work tomorrow. "Sleep in tomorrow."

"I will," Katia promised. She could tell Ashley wanted her to do just that.

The trooper set the alarm clock back on the nightstand. She became more comfortable on her back and adjusted the covers. She closed her eyes and contently sighed.

"Hey, Ashley?"

The trooper had a grin twitch at her lips. "Yes, K?" She slowly lost that grin after the long silence. "What is it?" She turned her head to the left and found somewhat open eyes on her.

"That janitor, in the movie, he raped that girl." Katia had a distraught look on her face. "Why does somebody do something like that?"

Ashley sucked in her breath at the heavy question. She didn't have the answer that Katia probably needed to hear, and she doubted there was a right answer out there. She knew there were psychological answers that really never seemed to solve the riddle. Ashley summarized her best answer for the moment.

"It's hard to say, Katia." The trooper had come upon such cases in her past, but she'd never handled them being only a corporal and not a detective. "Every case is different and often the motive too. But typically the rapist has some kind of problem whether from their past or it's psychological."

Katia licked her dry lips. She agreed with Ashley's words, but she still couldn't piece one thing together yet. "But what exactly is the final reason that makes him rationalize the rape and choose to act upon it?"

Ashley didn't like the direction of the conversation. She was highly concerned. She turned onto her side and tried to look into Katia's eyes, but it was hard in the darkness. "I don't think you'll have that answer tonight, Katia... or anytime soon. It's still something trying to be understood to this day." She did catch Katia's distant stare so she stretched out her hands and drew Katia's attention back to her. She rested her palm against Katia's cheek. "Katia, has this happened to you?" She'd been there in time up in Pennsylvania when that guy almost had Katia.

Katia met Ashley's eyes and after a beat, she softly replied, "No." She swallowed and added, "I just don't quite understand why it happens. I've seen so many of those Law and Order episodes, I guess." She sighed and argued, "It's scary to think that those episodes are based off of real life."

Ashley ran her thumb across Katia's jawline. "It is scary." She then offered a sad smile and reminded, "But that's why there's people like me."

Katia covered her hand over Ashley's hand and sadly whispered, "Yeah." She wistfully smiled and took Ashley's hand from her face. She laced her fingers through Ashley's and held tightly. She closed her eyes and murmured, "I need a person like you in my life."

Ashley hoped Katia was just worn out. She didn't like this dark conversation, and she gently instructed, "Get some sleep, K." She decided to stay on her side, and she closed her eyes. The heavy conversation though left a strong imprint on Ashley's memory. Ashley decided she'd have to do some probing later on and see what response she'd receive from Katia. For now, she and Katia both needed some sleep. The day had turned out to be fairly pleasant, and Ashley was happy to be on the Eastern Shore and not only closer to her mother but also Katia. There was just something about Katia Danforth that made Ashley feel something different, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Katie was bent over her organized desk. She was working hard to finish up her homework for her accounting class.

"Come on, Katia," Erin fussed. "It can wait 'til Sunday."

"No," Katia replied while she kept working. "I'm not last minute like the rest of y'all."

Erin came up behind her seated roommate. She swiftly grabbed the back of the chair and yanked it because the college's deskchairs were semi-rockers.

"Erin!" Katia hollered when she was sharply rocked backwards. "Jesus." She swatted her roommate away. "Let me at least finish this problem."

"We're going to be late." Erin wandered out of the room and went to the bathroom.

"It's a party," Katia muttered, "there is no set time." She punched in some numbers into her graphing calculator. She grinned at the right numbers, then she wrote it into her notebook. She was satisfied.

Erin returned, and she sighed at seeing Katia still at work. She said nothing and went to her closet. She fished around in it for a clean top instead of her teeshirt she wore. "So why did you stay at Ashley's last night?"

Katia rolled her eyes, but she finished writing her answer down in her notebook. "I was too tired to drive back."

"Well if you had a nap after the movie then you should have been fine," Erin casually remarked. She had a smirk.

Katia set her pencil down, and her eyes traveled over her desk until she stared at the folded up piece of paper. It was a note from Ashley that'd been left on top of jeans to greet her first thing this morning. Ashley had left for work fairly early and never once disturbed Katia.

Erin twisted around and looked at her silent roommate. "By the way, Sara told us about your little bet."

Katia groaned at Erin's words. "Don't get me started." She proceeded to close up her notebook and textbook. She picked up her graphing calculator and was about to slide off the lid when her cell phone silently lit up from an incoming call. She quickly put the cover over the calculator and read the name on the cell phone screen. She scooped up her phone.

Erin had finally selected a black top, and she was about to ask Katia something. She fell short at hearing Katia's voice.

"Hey, Ash."

Erin had wide eyes at what this could mean. She tossed her blouse onto the foot of her messy bed and listened to Katia's conversation too.

"Really?" Katia encouraged. "Well, when do you finish?" She waited a beat then touched her forehead. "As in one in the morning?"

Erin came over and sat down on the foot of Katia's made bed. She curiously studied her roommate.

Katia bowed her head and seemed to be listening. "Um... I think so." She lifted her head up and peered over at her roommate with an apologetic look.

Erin became slotted her eyes and hissed, "You better not, Katia Danforth."

Katia held up her hand at Erin to be quiet. "What time?"

"Katia," Erin hissed, "you promised you'd come."

Katia glared at her roommate in warning to be quiet. "Yea, I just need to go to the mall to pick something up. So that'll work out perfect." She waited a beat. "Do you like Quiznos?" She chuckled. "Alright. I'll see you then... Bye." She closed her phone and was instantly bombarded by Erin's wrath.

"You are not going with her!" Erin pointed a finger at her friend. "You said you were going to this party tonight... with us."

"And I am," Katia fought. "I'm just going to have dinner with Ashley."

Erin groused and stood up from the bed. She knew she wasn't going to win anyway so she decided to just go pick out her clothes for tonight.

"She's not getting off work until one in the morning," Katia informed.

"Why's that? Didn't she start work this morning?"

"Yea, she started at eight," Katia explained. She shook her head. "She said there's just a lot of changes going on at the barrack. They're a little short handed."

Erin pulled out a pair of khaki pants but asked, "What time are you meeting her?"

"At seven," Katia replied. "I need to get ready. I want to pick up a new pair of black boots at the mall." She stood up and glanced at her silver watch; it was indeed almost five o'clock.

"So we'll see you at the party around eight then?"

"Right around there." Katia was at her closet. "Ashley said she had an hour long break because of her double shift." She pulled out the clothes she'd decided to wear for the party. "Is Mike and Sara meeting us there?"

"Yea, I'm going with them probably." Erin sat on her bed so she could change out of her jeans. She was amazed by how fast Katia could move and get ready. Usually her roommate could lolly gag but lately that wasn't so much the case.

Katia soon enough was ready and merely grabbed her small wallet and cell phone from her desk. She stopped in front of her seated roommate. "I'll text you when I'm headed to the party." She then hastily grabbed up a bottle of perfume and sprayed the blue bottle's contents near her neck.

"You know how to get to Haley's?"

Katia rolled her eyes at Erin's smirk. "Byeee." She went to the door but stopped at a second thought.

"What?"

"I almost forgot my card." Katia blushed and jumped back to her desk. She scooped up her Gull Card then hurried out of the room. "See ya, Erin." She darted out of the door.

Erin was shaking her head and muttered, "Have a nice date." She chuckled to herself.

Katia left college campus and drove to the mall using Route 13. She mentally sighed at how slow the traffic was because it was a combination of rush hour and it being Friday. She imagined people were still going to the beaches because the October weather was still very nice. Once she made it to the mall, she was lucky to find an easy parking spot, and she rushed into the mall. She had to hike to the opposite side of the mall to make it to the discount shoe store. The process to find the right, low cut boots would take her at least thirty minutes.

Katia had finally settled on a pair that would suit her for this winter. She checked the time again and saw it was a little after six o'clock. She figured she'd make it to the Quiznos down by the barrack in no time flat. She actually had time to kill. As Katia paid for her shoes, she received a message from Ashley. The message asked whether Katia could meet Ashley at the Quiznos that was down by the university. After a mental curse, Katia replied that she would meet Ashley there instead.

The college student hurried out of the store and went down to the opposite side of the mall where the food court rested. She was parked down by the movie theater and such. She soon approached her car, but she walked slower once she realized a slight problem. Some idiot had horizontally parked his car to the back of her car. She was completely blocked into her parking spot.

Katia suddenly lost her good mood. She set the shoes in the back seat of her car and climbed into her car. She started it then peered up her rear view mirror. She was certainly locked in and there wasn't a bit of space. She knew the owner wasn't far because the SUV was still running. She then spotted what she suspected was the owner.

The car to the left of Katia's had a young woman in it. She was buckled in but her driver's door was fully open. Then there was an older man stooped down and chatting with the driver. He seemed quite focused on her assets below her neckline when he spoke.

Katia waited a minute to see if the guy would notice she needed to leave. She was losing her patience so she put down her driver's window. "Hey," she called.

The other driver and the SUV owner stopped chatting and looked over at the college student.

"Is that your SUV?" Katia hollered.

"Yes," the guy replied.

"Can you move it? I'd like to get out of here." Katia could tell that the woman was relieved by Katia's interruption.

"In a second," the guy promised. He went back to talking to the woman.

Katia became further annoyed because she knew a second would turn into minutes. She slightly lifted her hips from the chair and fished out her phone. She closed up her window and decided she'd get her own solution to the problem. She looked up Ashley's name in the contact list then pushed on the send button. She suddenly had a wicked smile on her face when Ashley answered.

"Hey, Ash are you busy?" Katia chuckled at the response. "Do you mind saving a damsel in distress?" She glanced over at the other female driver, who looked none too happy to be in her situation. "Make that two damsels in distress." She waited for Ashley's question then she explained the problem. "There's this idiot parked behind me at the mall. He won't move his SUV, and I think he's harassing this girl in the other car. She at least doesn't look so happy to have been caught by him." She waited a beat. "Actually yea... by the food court." She twisted around as much as she could go. "He's definitely got us both blocked in here."

Katia straightened back in the seat. "Alright. Thanks, Ash." She lowered the phone and saw that Ashley hung up first. She slipped her LG phone back into her pocket then patiently waited and turned up the music. She put the window back down and decided to listen in on the conversation between the pair. It was quite apparent now that the guy was bothering the woman by the way she kept trying to cut the awkward conversations.

Katia looked over her left shoulder and gazed past the parked cars next to her. She focused on the dark, distinctly marked Maryland State Trooper car that sped along the mall's road. She smirked and contently sighed. She couldn't wait to see what Ashley would do with this one.

The patrol car zipped through the parking lot and took an open parking spot. The car was left running but out stepped a tall, dark trooper that was obviously annoyed. She removed her trooper hat and set it on her driver's seat. She closed the door then made her way around the SUV that was inappropriately parked.

Katia swallowed her laugh, but she had an evil smile. She amusingly watched Trooper Ashley Carver approach the kneeling man and easily capture his attention.

The guy jumped up to his short stature, which was quite short compared to Ashley Carver.

"Is this your SUV, sir?" Trooper Carver started promptly.

"Uh... yes," the man stuttered.

Ashely placed her hands on her hips, which were well equipped with numerous issued weapons and tools for being a trooper. "You're illegally parked, Mister..." She raised an eyebrow at the man for his name.

"James... James Littleton," the man supplied.

"If you can't move your SUV promptly then I can help you get it moved," Ashley informed. "And you can pay for the towing fees."

James Littleton shyly smiled, "Yes, officer."

Ashley kept stoic, but she peered down at the woman. "Is he at all bothering you, ma'am?"

James became slightly more nervous.

The woman had noticeably calmed since the trooper's surprised arrival. She looked from James to the trooper and quickly replied, "No, officer. He's fine."

Ashley didn't full believe it, but there wasn't a whole lot she could do otherwise. She turned back to James and asked, "Do you have your license, Mr. Littleton?"

James fumbled for his back wallet, but produced his driver's license.

"Come with me," Ashley ordered to James. She didn't want to leave him with the lady. She started back to her trooper car, and she sensed James behind her. She didn't dare glance at Katia and give away why she'd come here in the first place. Once she came to the rear of her patrol car, she told James to wait for her there.

Katia watched from her rear view mirror. She then glanced over at the other driver, who seemed relieved. Katia felt a lot better that she'd called Ashley now. She then made eye contact with the lady, and Katia briefly passed understanding with the woman.

Ashley came out of her trooper car after running the man's information. She had some history on him but there was nothing outstanding that could let her do anything. She handed him back his license and indicated his car again. "Get it moved... now."

"Yes, officer." Mr. Littleton made is escape and went to his car.

Ashley Carver waited until he was gone, then she went back to the woman. She stood in the open door but was bent forward. "If you have anymore trouble with him, ma'am then I suggest you get the police involved next time." She reached to her shirt's pocket and pulled out a card. "I'm Corporal Ashley Carver." She held out the card.

"Thank you." The woman took the card and studied it for a moment. "I'm Jessica Littleton... formally." She then shook hands with the trooper. "My husband and I are separated and preparing for divorce so we're just..."

"I understand," Ashley replied. "Don't hesitate to call me if you have any troubles with him."

"Thank you again."

The trooper nodded then straightened up. "Have a good day, ma'am." She went back to her trooper car and sat in it with the door left open.

Jessica Littleton closed her door, started her car, and put it into reverse. Just before she backed out, she gave Katia a wave then finally left.

Katia sadly smiled and watched her go. She'd heard much of the conversation, but she set aside her thoughts once the lanky trooper was by her car now.

"Do you realize you're double parked, ma'am?" Ashely taunted.

Katia laughed and smiled up at her friend. "I didn't know you were a meter maid too."

Ashley glared at the smart remark. "Well I didn't realize I was an on-call personal cop for you, Miss Danforth."

The college student look offended and ghastly inquired, "You mean you're not?" She covered her chest over her white blouse and teased, "I thought you were since you that night you saved me from that cornfield."

Ashley laughed. "Between the cornfields," she reminded.

Katia nodded a few times. She lowered her hand back to her lap. "So what was that all about?"

"You know the usual... husband and wife get separated. The husband isn't so happy."

"Harasses the wife," Katia continued. "Yeah." She sighed then peered up at her tall friend. "Hungry?"

"Mmmm." Ashley rested her right hand on the roof the Mercedes. "You ready?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Yeah." The trooper stayed hunched over so she could see through the car. "I'll meet you over there." After Katia's nod, she strolled back to her waiting patrol car and hopped into it. She got settled into the seat, buckled up, and reversed out of the spot. She spotted Katia right behind her. She was happy to finally make it to the Quiznos that was deeper in Salisbury than the other one. She pulled into an empty spot and parked her car.

Katia parked beside the dark trooper car. She climbed out of her car and stretched some. She smiled at her friend, who waited for her. She approached her and asked, "So why the double shift?"

Ashley strolled along side her friend. "There's a lot of changes going on. We're short handed until next week when a few green troopers come out of the academy."

"Well that's good then," Katia argued.

"It is and it isn't... we have to ride with the green troopers for a few months until they've adopted to being troopers." Ashley grabbed the door for Katia and her. "The academy is different than being in real life."

"True," Katia granted. She entered the busy, small restaurant and went right to the line. "Is it just being short handed that's the problem?"

Ashley stood behind her friend. She easily towered Katia and could make out the fine print menu against the wall. "No," she replied in a distant voice, "we have a new captain too."

"Really?" Katia was surprised. She slightly turned and gazed up at Ashley. "Who is he?"

Ashley focused down on her friend and slightly grinned at the question. "Her name is Caitlin Jonson."

The college student smirked, faced the line again, and folded her arms. "Have they ever had a female captain in charge?"

"No, actually." Ashley then sighed and mentioned, "She's a bit of a hard ass, honestly."

"Ashley," Katia warned.

The trooper softly laughed and inched down the line. "But I think she'll be good. She'll get the job done right."

Katia was going to reply, but she fell short when the server behind the counter spoke to her.

"Hi, is this for here or to go?"

Katia smiled at him. "For here. Can I get the honey mustard chicken?"

"Certainly. What size?"

"Regular." Katia then continued her order. She then stepped aside and let Ashley take care of hers. Then something caught her eye, and it was third customer down from her in the line. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to definitively determine whether that customer was male or female.

Ashley was going to ask Katia something, but she felt short. She noticed Katia was staring at something or rather somebody. She easily followed Katia's line of sight and spotted the person of interest. She grinned at the butch woman in the line just ahead. She turned back to the cooler that had several drinks, and she picked up two bottles of lemon ice tea.

Katia now had a better profile view of the customer, who clearly sported a set of breasts. Well that answered that question, Katia mentally concluded. She turned back to her friend, who had the bottles of ice tea in hand.

"Here." Ashley handed over a bottle.

"Thanks." Katia suddenly blushed once she realized that Ashley understood her taste already. She shook her head and looked away before Ashley caught her blush.

The trooper had seen it, easily. But she decided not to comment. She instead nudged Katia when the server behind the counter asked if Katia wanted any extras on her toasted sub.

"Can I just get lettuce," Katia answered the server. She then scooted down the line. She spotted the chocolate chip cookies in the basket by the register. "Hey Ash, you like chocolate chip?"

The trooper had ordered a large sub, but she could always do with a dessert afterwards. "Grab one, K."

Katia grinned because her friend understood her idea. She and Ashley were close to paying but the woman, who was presumably gay in Katia's opinion was paying now.

"Is this for here or to go?" the cashier inquired.

"You're the first person to ask that," the woman stated. It was clear she was somewhat annoyed.

The server that added the extras onto the sub looked at the cashier. "Sorry." She looked at the wrapped sub then picked it up. She hastily worked to get it unwrapped and into a black basket for the woman.

Katia glanced at her sub, which wasn't wrapped to go luckily. She waited until the other customers were done paying then she paid for her stuff.

Ashley's sub was still being finished up, but Ashley paid for it anyway. Then she and Katia stepped aside and waited for the server to finish loading Ashley's sub up properly.

Katia now had a clear view of the servers working together. She realized how inefficient they were, and she leaned closer to Ashley. "That server is messing herself up."

"I know." Ashley folded her arms and sighed. She watched the server finish up with her sub then set the sud next to Katia's. She then glanced at the cashier, who was too focused on the current customer to notice hers and Katia's were ready.

The cashier then was looking over the readied subs and started mixing things up.

"Um, Ash I think they're about to give that customer our subs."

The state trooper was very annoyed at this point. "Wait here." She handed Katia her bottle of tea.

Katia warned, "Be nice, tiger." She caught Ashley's wicked smile then the trooper was up there at the register again. Katia chuckled at listening to Ashley's clipped tone and how she straightened out the cashier and the server in a matter of seconds.

Ashley walked off from the counter with her and Katia's subs. She flashed a grin at the petite blond.

Katia chuckled, but she went over and collected several napkins then joined Ashley at a table. She sat comfortably and set the napkins between them. She also gave Ashley her tea then put the wrapped cookie off to the side for later.

"It's so nice having my own personal trooper," Katia casually commented.

Ashley softly laughed while she freed her cell phone from her side. She set the slim, metallic phone on the table in case she was needed for some emergency. "Let me guess, you would have stood there the entire time until they realized it was your sub."

"Nah," Katia argued. "I would have waited half the time then said something." She picked up her sub but mentioned, "I'm only half assertive as you."

The trooper shook her head, but she began to eat. She didn't believe Katia's assessment because she bet if Katia was frustrated the right way then she'd be fully assertive.

Katia set her sub down after a few bites. She then commented, "Besides it's more fun watching you be assertive."

"I have noticed you seem to get a certain kick out of it," Ashley teased. Her point wasn't argued but instead reinforced by Katia's chuckle.

Katia then slightly jumped when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She removed the offending object and read the message on her top screen. It was from Sara, who reminded her about the 'Ashley is Gay' bet. Katia held back her groan, and she put the phone into her pocket. She obviously had to do some probing because Sara would be asking tonight at the party.

Ashley kept from being nosy and continued to eat.

Katia ate a little bit, but she nodded at Ashley's phone. She hadn't really noticed it until now. "You have a pink phone, Ashley." She knew it was the Motokrzr phone.

The trooper had a disgusted look and argued, "It's not pink. It's a fire phone." She glanced at the sleek phone then back at her friend. "I call it my bat phone... direct connection to Commissioner Gordon."

Katia laughed at the joke. "Don't you mean Captain Jonson?" She shook her head. "And you call me a nerd?" She thought over Ashley's unique personality. It was true that she was beginning to adore Ashley very much. Katia considered all her friends, who meant a lot to her. But then there was Ashley, and it was harder for Katia to define things just yet. For some reason, Katia stared over at the woman, who she assumed was gay. It gave Katia an idea.

"Hey, Ash."

"Mmmm?" The state trooper was mostly finished her sub. She was taking a small break and drinking her tea.

"You see that woman that's behind you."

The bemused trooper raised an eyebrow. As if she could see behind herself? She twisted around and glanced at who Katia might mean. "The one by herself?" She suspected it was the butch gay by the window.

"Yeah." Katia took a small bite from her sub.

Ashley straightened back in her chair. "What about her?" She forced her grin down because she knew exactly where Katia would go with this conversation.

Katia kept her voice down so nobody but Ashley would hear her. "You think she's..." She gave Ashley a look similar to the words 'you know'.

Ashley played dumb and shook her head. "Do I think what?"

The college student became frustrated, but she made herself say it. "You think she's gay?"

Ashley kept to her dumb role and shrugged. She glanced back at the very butch woman then turned back to Katia. "Well, I am assertive." She started to stand and added, "Let me go ask."

"Ashley!" Katia grabbed her friend's hand and yanked her back. "Don't you dare."

"Well you wanna know, right?" The trooper had the chair pushed back, and she wouldn't sit yet. "I'm sure she doesn't mind discussing it in public with a stranger."

The college student stared dumbfounded up at her friend. "Sit down," she warned.

Ashley had a sparkle in her eyes, but she did sit down finally. She became comfortable once Katia released her. "I can ask her, K."

"No," Katia hissed.

"Why not?" Ashley was having too much fun with this. She knew it, and she needed to end it quickly before it caused too much trouble.

"Because..." Katia stuttered on her answer. She sighed and stared darkly at her friend. She now picked up on Ashley's amusement that'd been well hidden.

The trooper leaned closer to Katia and was suddenly serious. "Most gays have the privilege to hide who they are because it's personal to them... sometimes they can't hide it." She tilted her head and added, "And sometimes hiding it isn't a privilege at all because they have to hide it." She waited a beat then slowly raised her eyebrow again. "So, if I were you, Katia I would try to understand and appreciate that about gay lifestyle before asking if somebody is or isn't gay."

Katia dropped her shoulders after Ashley's speech. She knew Ashley made a good point because she had two close friends that were gay. She'd heard from Mike, first hand, how hard it was for him to come out when he was still in high school. It'd sent chills down her back to hear it.

"You're right... I'm sorry." Katia mentally berated herself now.

Ashley brushed her hand over Katia's in brief comfort. "It's alright." She picked up her tea again, but she decided to answer the earlier question. "And yes, she's most likely gay." She set the bottle down after a moment then added, "Whether she knows it or not that's another story." She capped the bottle then studied her mostly finished sub. Did she really want the rest?

Katia brushed back her hair then pushed her sub aside. She'd lost her appetite. She then felt curious blue eyes on her so she met them.

"Why so worried about it anyway?" Ashley already knew the purpose of Katia's topic. She just wanted to see what cover Katia would use on her.

"I..." Katia lost her words. She realized she could lie right now or not. First, she knew it would be stupid to lie to a state trooper. And second it would be very wrong to lie to her new friend that'd helped her out so much. But she knew Sara would be after her if she renagged on the deal so she came up with another part of the truth.

"You met Sara, remember?"

"Sure." Ashley shrugged and waited to hear where this would go.

"Well," Katia started, "Sara always told me about this thing called 'gaydar' that gays have." She carefully phrased her pending words first. "She told me only gays have it." She watched Ashley's nod, and she continued to talk. "I sometimes think I have it." She didn't want to exactly spell it out, but she led to the idea that all her friends had about her being gay too.

Ashley shrugged and leaned back in her chair. She considered Katia's words and what Katia was secretly trying to say. "I can tell some people are gay." She tilted her head at Katia. "Does that make me gay?"

Katia had no answer and decided on silence. She wasn't about to step into that area with her friend.

"There are plenty of straight people that can pick out gays," Ashley informed. She stretched out her legs, past Katia's chair. "Some gays are easier to notice than others... so I don't think that exactly qualifies as making it gaydar for somebody like you."

Katia had her head slightly lowered. She was thinking about Ashley's explanation. It made plenty of sense, but she peered up with a perplexed look. "Well what if say... I could pick out somebody being gay that isn't easy to pick out normally?"

Ashley was unnerved by the topic somewhat. She suddenly straightened up then leaned closer to Katia. "Katia, if you're looking for answers to another question then I don't think two plus two is going to equal five here." Ashley sighed and pushed the black basket aside. She lowered her voice and explained, "You can't sit there and definitively conclude that somebody is gay just because they have gaydar. That's probably the worst way to make some conclusion."

Katia sighed then asked, "How does somebody figure it out then? Experimenting?"

Been there and done that, Ashley thought to herself. "Sometimes that works." She then thought more about it. "If somebody feels stifled to a small space about who they are then sometimes it's just going ahead and realizing that is the initial problem. Then from there they can decide to be themselves, and they may just learn they're gay." Ashley watched Katia carefully and tried to decipher how her words were impacting the younger woman. "Sometimes changing a person's environment helps. Or talking to somebody they trust whether that's a friend or even a therapist." She laced her hands together. "There's a number of ways, Katia."

Katia nodded a few times.

Ashley tilted her head some then asked, "Okay?" The concern filled her tone and features.

Katia nodded again but replied, "Yeah." She sadly smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

The trooper softly sighed because it was far from resolved. She could sense though the small talk had helped on some level. She glanced over at her phone and pushed a button. She read the time and realized she needed to get back on duty shortly.

"Why did you want to meet here anyway?" Katia commented.

Ashley grumbled and focused back on her friend. "The new captain wants me to get use to the local area. I'm doing city patrol."

The college student chuckled and teased, "Lucky you."

"You're telling me," Ashley muttered. She then grabbed the cookie that was set aside. She opened it while she spoke. "What you doing this weekend?"

"Homework." Katia sighed and mentioned, "I have a lot of accounting work to do."

The trooper grinned and tore off a piece of the cookie. She handed it to her friend. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"Math isn't my strongest suit." Katia thought about it while she ate. "I do well if I stay focused."

"Then stay focused," Ashley insisted. She grinned and popped a piece into her mouth.

"I am." Katia grinned back and broke another piece of the soft cookie off. "I guess you'll be unpacking this weekend...?"

The officer sighed and leaned back in the chair again. "I hope to have it done by Sunday."

Katia chuckled and took a last piece from the cookie. She wanted Ashley to finish the rest. "I can come by and help," she promised.

Ashley smiled at her friend. "I could use it. Thank you." She took the rest of the cookie and finished it off quickly.

"You ready?" Katia stood up, tossed the cookie wrap into her basket, and took both their black baskets. She handled getting rid of them.

The trooper capped off Katia's tea then stood up with both of them. She handed Katia's off to her then strolled out of the restaurant. Once out the door, she suddenly had a slow walk. "Oh great," she muttered.

"What...?" Katia followed her friend's stare. She was surprised to see another trooper car next to Ashley's. She then became wide eye at the beautiful, tall blond that rose out of the car. She blinked and whispered, "Is that your blond twin?"

Ashley sighed and continued to the cars. "Not exactly." She stopped once the fellow trooper was before her. "Haden."

"Hello, Carver." The blond bombshell had cold blue eyes unlike Ashley's. She lowered her gaze to the petite blond beside the trooper.

Ashley knew she had to do introductions. "This is Katia Danforth." She held looked from Katia to her fellow trooper. "This is Corporal Alexa Haden."

Alexa Haden kept her eyes locked on the curious woman beside Ashley. She noted the lanyard from Katia's right pocket that had the distinct university logo on it. "You're a college student here?"

"Yes," Katia replied. "I'm a sophomore." She tried to estimate how old Alexa was, and she guessed around Ashley's age.

"What is your major?"

Katia felt suddenly under the grill by this stoic, cold trooper. She cleared her throat then replied, "It's currently business."

Alexa folded her arms and studied the young woman. "What are you switching to?"

"I was thinking about English, but I'm not quite sure yet."

Alexa nodded once. "I'm sure you'll get it decided." She then lifted her ice blue eyes to Ashley Carver. "The captain asked me to report to you that you and I will be working together this evening."

Ashley tried very hard not to roll her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for Alexa Haden's clipped attitude tonight. "Alright." She then touched Katia's mid back in hidden signal to go. "I'll see you in an hour, Haden."

Alexa simply nodded then stepped around the trooper. She only went a few feet, stopped, and called to Katia, "It was nice to meet you, Miss Danforth." From the corner of her eye, she could tell her words had ruffled Ashley Carver's feathers.

Katia was dumbfounded, but she quickly replied, "You too." She wasn't sure whether to say Trooper Haden or Alexa or officer so she decided on nothing.

Trooper Haden turned and continued her way into the restaurant.

Ashley shook her head and walked Katia to her car. "Sorry about that. I didn't expect to see her."

"And wow." Katia laughed and leaned against her driver's door. "She was something."

Ashely wasn't sure how to take that comment. "She's been a trooper at the barrack for a few years." She glanced at Alexa's patrol car. "She's not too keen on me."

"Because you're new?"

Ashley grinned and folded her arms. "Because I'm better than her."

Katia laughed and teased, "It sounds like a pissing match to me."

"No." The trooper went more serious. "Haden just has something to prove." She focused back on Katia after a second. "A lot of female officers do because it's a male dominated career."

Katia hadn't thought of that, but she understood now. "Come on, you better get to work." She pulled out her car key from her left pocket. "I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Late tomorrow morning," Ashley emphasized. "Please."

Katia laughed, but she nodded. "I promise not until late." Then she had an awkward moment because she wasn't sure how to say goodbye properly. She felt the urge to hug Ashley, but she wasn't sure how Ashley would take to it especially with being on duty.

"Come here, cornfield." Ashley moved forward.

Katia smiled because she felt like her mind was read. She pushed off the car and was engulfed in a warm hug. She hugged Ashley back tightly.

"Thanks for having dinner with me," Ashley whispered.

Katia realized their hug was turning longer than most normal hugs. She didn't care either. "Thanks for the talk, Ash."

"Anytime." The trooper finally released her friend then started back to her car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Katia called. She then climbed into her car after getting it unlocked. She left the parking lot after Ashley zipped out. She made a right onto Monticello Street and wound her way through the backstreets to get to Haley's house. She wasn't the least surprised to find the front street packed with cars so she went down a ways and parked. She climbed out of her car, locked it, and walked back to Haley's house.

Many people by the door turned their heads at seeing the petite blond that entered. One girl slipped past a handful and came right to Katia. She smiled brightly.

"Hi, Hale." Katia warmly hugged her friend.

Haley Danver squeezed back then pulled away from Katia. She still had a bright smile, and she scanned over Katia's features. "You look cute."

Katia flushed. "Thanks, Haley."

Haley slipped an arm around her friend's shoulder and directed her through the house. "I've heard rumor that you have some new friend." She waved her freehand around in the air. "A cop or something."

Katia groaned. "Yes, she's a state trooper."

"Oh even better," Haley teased. She brought Katia into quieter room from the music.

"There's straight girl," Sara taunted.

"There's the gay girl," Katia instantly shot back.

Haley's presence made an instant circle of friends, which included Katia, Sara, Mike, and Erin. She had her full focus on Katia though. "So what's her name? Ashley, right?"

Katia placed her hands on her hips. "Can we talk about something else?"

Haley laughed and shook her head. "No because you're never late to any of my parties. So the fact that this trooper stole you away makes it interesting."

Katia groaned and dropped her hands from her hips. "There's nothing interesting about it."

Haley smirked, but she winked and whispered, "We'll talk about it later." She chuckled at Katia's groan, yet she turned her attention to everybody. "Make sure the beer doesn't go to waste, ladies."

"Hey," Mike argued.

"I'm sorry." Haley waved a hand at Mike. "I meant girls too."

Mike folded his arms and glared at Haley.

Haley blew a kiss to him then mentioned, "I think some of the guys want to do beer pong."

"Oooh, let me know." Erin had a grin because she was one of the best players.

Haley had a wide grin. "I gotta keep mingling. I'll see you, ladies." She moved away but paused and looked at Mike. "And girls." She escaped before Mike could make a nasty comment.

Mike huffed and muttered, "I hate blonds."

"Hey," Katia argued.

Mike smiled suddenly and slinked over to his best friend. "Except for you, Katia." He hugged her just for extra effect.

Katia softly laughed, but she sensed Sara's inquisitive eyes on her. She glanced at Sara and asked, "What?"

"So how'd it go?"

"It's was a nice dinner," Katia offered.

Sara laughed and stepped closer to her friend. "No, I meant how is Operation Lesbian going? Any clues yet?"

"No." Katia was short with her response. She then made a choice and argued, "I don't want to do the bet anymore." The thought about Ashley's talk at dinner came to mind briefly.

"That's because you know she's gay," Sara teased, "And you don't want to lose."

Katia glared and began her argument. "I don't care if she's gay, straight, bi, or purple."

Mike bit his lower lip and glanced at Erin, who was trying so hard not to laugh.

Sara poked Katia in the chest with each of her words. "Ashley is gay."

"I... don't... care," Katia angrily fought. "Nor is it my business to go snooping around." She came toe to toe with Sara. "If she wants to tell me, she will and I'm not going to pry."

"Oh that's real funny." Sara slotted her eyes at Katia. "You had no problem prying me or Mike to find out if we're gay."

"Well you two make it a little obvious," Katia snapped.

"I resent that," Sara fought.

"I don't," Mike cut in, "I'm proud of it."

Sara glared over at Mike for his lack of help. She turned back to Katia. "You made a bet so don't renag on it unless you plan to automatically lose and ask Ashley out."

"I'm not doing the bet, and I'm not asking her out." Katia could barely hold down her temper.

"Then I'll ask her on a date," Sara challenged. "We'll get our answer then won't we?"

"Sara," Erin tried. She sensed that her roommate was about to explode. She quickly got between them and offered, "Why don't we just stop for a second." She held up her hands between the pair. "Sara, instead of making Katia pry into Ashley's life why not just wait it out."

Sara turned her head to Erin. "Wait what out?"

"To find out if Ashley is gay," Erin offered. "When Ashley brings it up in her own time."

"If she's gay," Katia argued.

"Oh she's is, honey," Mike interrupted.

Katia sighed and thought about Erin's idea. She didn't much like it. "No, I'm still breaking her confidence. If she is gay then it's obviously her personal business. I'm not going to come squealing it to everybody else."

Sara had an annoyed face. "What exactly makes Ashley Carver so special? You have no problem discussing Mike and I being gay."

"I don't tell anybody outside our circle," Katia hotly replied. She narrowed her eyes at Sara. " And I don't appreciate having that thrown in my face, Sara." She lost her control and pointed a finger at Sara. "The bet is off. And if you dare ask Ashley out then there'll be Hell to pay." She didn't wait for a response and walked away into another room.

Mike slipped up behind Erin, touched her shoulder, and murmured, "Damage control." He darted off to find Katia.

Erin waited a beat then asked, "What was that, Sara?"

"What?" Sara glared at her friend.

"You know what." Erin shifted closer to the brunette. She pushed some of her curly hair back then mentioned, "I've never seen you push Katia like that."

Sara held out her hand in the direction that Katia went earlier. "She pisses me off." She dropped her hand.

"Apparently." Erin searched her friend's eyes then asked, "But why?"

Sara sighed and looked away.

Erin reached up and pulled Sara's face back to hers. "Come on, Sara."

Sara took Erin's hand from her face and held it. She didn't care about the handful of people spread out in the room. "It's just this Ashley girl shows up from nowhere, Erin. And suddenly Katia is absorbed by her." She swallowed and argued, "Now the rest of us are chopped liver."

Erin released a deep breath then thought about it. She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Erin, she's with Ashley all the time."

"And are you her mother to say when she can or can't be? Or how often?" Erin saw she'd stopped Sara's fight. "No, you're not. That's me and Mike's job."

Sara chuckled at the aged joke about Mike and Erin being Katia's mother. She went more serious though. "I guess I'm a little jealous." She lowered her head and narrowed her eyes.

"About?" Erin encouraged. She felt she wouldn't get a response so she pressed her position. "You're jealous of the fact that Katia is close to Ashley suddenly? The relationship between them?"

"I suppose." Sara made eye contact again. She studied Erin's amber eyes, then she noticed Erin's smile. "What?"

"That's pretty silly." Erin freed her hand from Sara's. She felt her smile switch into a grin. "You and I spend a lot of time together anymore."

"True," Sara shyly admitted. She sighed because she felt dumb now. She grumbled and pushed several long strands behind her right ear.

"So can Katia and Ashley be friends?" Erin asked in a teasing tone.

Sara mock glared at her friend. "I suppose so." She now grinned but threatened, "Katia just better not move in with her or somethin'."

"Let's go find 'em." Erin started to the slow walk. "Well, if Katia takes a U-Haul on the second date with Ashley then..."

"She's fucked," Sara swore.

Erin harshly smacked Sara in the stomach. "Stop it." But she couldn't help her laugh about the stereotype joke about lesbians.

"Well," Sara ranted, "you know the urge-

"To merge," Erin finished with a laugh. "I am hanging around you too much."

"Hey, I took that as a good thing earlier," Sara argued. She slipped her arm over Erin's shoulders and jerked her close. "It isn't that bad, Er."

Erin rolled her eyes at the nickname. While they hunted around for Mike and Katia, she tried to guess how Mike was making out on his damage control.

Mike shifted closer to his best friend "Katia, I understand. I just don't think Sara meant it that way."

"I don't care what Sara did or didn't meant," Katia fought. "She should understand perfectly well what I was saying because she's gay too. She has to know what it's like and relate to Ashley if it so happens Ashley is gay."

"I don't think Sara considered that part," Mike debated. "She wasn't looking at it from that angle... none of us really were." He had to admit he really hadn't thought about it either. "She just wanted to egg you on with Ashley."

Katia sighed and folded her arms. She scanned the people in the room she'd escaped to from Sara. "Why is everybody on my case about Ashley anyway?"

Mike frowned because he hadn't realized how badly it was bothering his friend. "We're just teasing you, Katia. We're not trying to upset you."

"But it is," Katia softly argued. "I just want to get to know Ashley, and everybody blows up and makes a big deal out of it." She dropped her arms.

Mike reached forward and took Katia's smaller hands into his. He played wiht her fingers and gently explained, "It's just not often you become... so curious about somebody, Katia."

"I spent a lot of time with you when we first met," Katia reminded.

Mike sighed and nodded. "Yea, we did." He studied their linked hands, then he met Katia's concerned features. "I'll tell them to lay off. Sometimes Sara's teasing gets to become too much."

"It's not just Sara," Katia fought. "I mean that was the first thing out of Haley's mouth when I got here."

Mike bit his lip then became apologetic. "I'm sorry. I told her, Katia. She was just asking what was new with you and why you were late."

Katia squeezed her best friend's hands that were still holding hers. "It's alright."

"We'll stop," Mike gently promised.

"Just cut back on it is all," Katia insisted. She waited a second then commented, "If Ashley is gay, I don't want to push her into telling me... especially over a stupid bet. I'll feel guilty about it."

Mike was thinking over something. He stared down at his hands with Katia's, and he ran his thumb over one of Katia's short nails. "If I ask you something, will you answer it honestly?" He lifted his head. "It'll stay between us."

"Alright," Katie murmured.

"If it turns out Ashley is gay," Mike softly started, "will it change anything between you two?" He slightly tensed because he wasn't sure if he composed his words the right way.

"Not negatively," Katia replied. "It didn't when you and Sara told me."

"I know." Mike paused but explained, "But I mean in another way, Katia."

Katia searched Mike's face and slowly translated what Mike was really asking her. She lowered her head and stumbled for an answer. "I... I'm... I'm really not sure, Mike."

Mike nodded his head a few times then whispered, "Then maybe that's something you should think about in case Ashley does reveal that she's gay... or not." He lowered his head closer and decided on a fair warning. "For sake of argument, if Ashley were gay, and she's spending this much time with you already... she could be interested by now or getting to that point. So you have to be ready for that possibility."

Katia freed a hand and rubbed her brow. "This is getting complicated. I just want to get to know her."

"And you should be," Mike agreed. He waited until Katia looked at him again. "But things can happen so you just need to have that in sight is all. You don't need surprises, Katia."

"I hate those." Katia chuckled and lowered her hand. She nodded. "Thanks, Mike."

Mike squeezed his friend's hand then let go finally. "Anytime." He then hugged her and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Katia tightly hugged back Mike, but she spotted Erin and Sara coming to them. "Here comes PITA."

Mike separated from Katia and spotted Erin and PITA or rather pain in the ass as Katia jested earlier. "Be nice, Katia."

Katia grumbled and waited until the pair met them.

"I'm getting drinks," Mike announced to the reformed group. "You want anything, Erin?"

"Whatever you're getting, Mike." Erin always liked Mike's selection in beers.

Mike then looked at Sara. "Too young." He then pointed at Katia. "Way too young." And he left so that Erin could finish the rest rest of damage control.

He better pick a damn good beer, Erin mentally chided now that she was left to do this on her own.

"I'm getting a beer too," Sara decided. She made two steps before she was yanked back to her place.

"Oh no you're not." Erin planted Sara back into her spot. "Talk to Katia."

Sara groused, but she knew Erin was right. She focused on Katia. "Katia, I wasn't really pissed about the bet... more the fact that you're hanging around Ashley so much."

Katia now realized the real issue at hand. She sighed and argued, "She's not a replacement... just an addition."

"I know," Sara softly agreed. "But... you know us lesbians. We don't like competition in the herd."

Katia softly laughed and grinned at her friend's joke. "Just give her a chance, please."

Sara nodded and finally had a smile. "You bet."

"Please, no more bets." Katia sighed then shifted away from Erin and Sara. "I do need something to drink though."

Sara and Erin tagged along, and they all found their way into the kitchen. Mike appeared with a beer for Erin. Katia decided just on a soda while Sara was quite tempted to get a beer. She was the driver tonight though when typically Katia drove everybody. It was a rare event when Katia sat back and drank beers or anything else for that matter.

The group slowly migrated back to the front of the house. They either chatted amongst each other and eventually Katia broke away from her regular friends. She talked to a few fellow classmates from her general education classes.

"Didn't we take a class together?"

Katia switched her attention to the guy that was about her age. "I think so." She seriously thought about it and asked, "Wasn't it Earth Science last semester?"

"That's it," he agreed. "We didn't have the same lab though."

Katia smiled. "No."

He stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Bobby Fluehr."

"Katia Danforth." Katia briskly shook hands and still smiled. "How'd you do in that class?"

"I got a B. How about you?" Bobby took a drink of her beer.

Katia shrugged and replied, "I had an A." She didn't want to mention that she thought the class had been fairly easy. She loved the class though.

"That doesn't surprise me," Bobby commented. "You always asked a lot of questions."

Katia had been sipping on her soda, and she almost choked on it. She pulled the cup away and coughed.

Bobby grinned but seriously offered, "I'm sorry."

Katia shook her head. "No, it's okay." She cleared her throat. "I suppose I do ask a lot of questions." She softly laughed at herself and the memory of the class. "You sat behind me a few rows back."

"I did." Bobby smiled at her excellent memory from the spring semester. "What's your major?"

"Right now it's business."

"Any specific track?" Bobby questioned."Finance, Management, Marketing...?"

Katia shook her head and replied, "I haven't really decided. I'm still working through my gen eds. I've started some of my business core classes." She paused then questioned, "Are you a business major?"

"Yup. I'm doing Management," Bobby replied.

Katia smiled and moved closer to Bobby. She continued to chat with him and get to know him better.

Bobby wasn't much taller than Katia, but he was a rather bulky guy. Most likely he worked out regularly as many guys at Salisbury were known for it. He had bright red hair but it was buzz cut like he was in the military. His cheeks were slightly rosy and became round whenever he smiled or laughed. His voice was deep and almost commanding in the room.

Erin had been wandering through the rooms. She spotted her roommate and came over to her. She was quite curious about the guy she was talking to so energetically. "Hey, Katia."

"Hey, Erin." Katia smiled at her roommate. "Oh this is Bobby Fluehr."

"Hi." Bobby shook hands with Erin.

"This is my roommate Erin Mathews."

"Nice to meet you." Bobby released hands then asked, "First time roommates?"

"No, unfortunately," Erin jabbed.

Katia swatted her roommate. "Thanks, roomie." She sipped on her soda.

"This is our second semester, actually." Erin held a new beer that she'd recently picked up. The condensation on it dripped off the bottom. "I had a really bad roommate last fall, and she luckily dropped out of school. So then Katia transferred from Chesapeake College in the spring."

"You haven't looked back since," Katia teased.

Erin chuckled and smiled at her roommate. "Nope." She then mentioned, "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Here." Katia reached for her friend's beer. "Let me hold that." She didn't much like the idea of Erin setting it down somewhere without it being minded.

"Thanks." Erin patted her roommate's shoulder then left the small living room.

Bobby smiled at Katia and commented, "That's smart." He sighed and folded his arms but with his beer on the outside. "There's a lot of problems with people slipping drugs in girls' drinks."

Katia was quiet for a second, but she nodded. "Yea I know." She then decided on another topic, but she lost it when there was a lot of noise from another room.

Bobby laughed and hollered, "I think they just turned up the music."

Katia shook her head and complained, "That's not smart."

"I think they're playing beer pong in there... that's why." Bobby then grinned and offered, "Let's go see." He made his way to the loud room.

Katia was curious too, and she followed along. She almost wanted to cover her ears when she entered the room. Suddenly several college students cheered out when a pong landed in a beer cup. She shook her head and grinned.

Bobby chuckled and watched the game between some guy and a girl.

"That's my friend there." Katia pointed at the guy. "His name is Mike."

Bobby visually inspected Mike, who was average height with sandy, short hair. He had a goatee and rather feminine manners. "You close to him?"

"My best friend," Katia replied. She then cheered for him when he threw a pong.

"Turn down the music!" Haley came rushing into the room. "Oh my god, turn it down now!" She darted over to the stereo that was blasting through the whole house and most likely outside. She had it down and warned everybody. "Have y'all gone insane? That new damn noise ordinance will bite me in the ass."

"Um, Haley I think it already did," a guy called from the entrance of the room. "The cops are here."

"Oh... shit, I hate my neighbors." Haley cursed. She hurried out of the room but called, "You better clean up that mess, y'all." She rushed to the front door, which was promptly opened by local police. "Good evening, officers."

"Are you renting this house?" the first officer inquired.

"Yes, I am." Haley smiled nervously. She then stepped back as more officers flooded into the house. She prayed that every underage drinker was smart enough to make an escape.

"This one, Carver." The first cop pointed at Haley. "She's renting the property."

Haley Danver put on her best smile when a very tall, dark trooper with annoyed blue eyes filled her front doorway. She felt quite small before this trooper. "Good evening, officer." She read the name badge, and it struck her dumb that this was Katia's Ashley. Oh just fricken great, Haley silently sighed.

Trooper Ashley Carver revealed her citation pad in her right hand. "You're in a violation of the Salisbury Noise Ordinance that was recently passed this summer, Miss...?"

Haley nervously cleared her throat. "Haley... Haley Danver."

Ashley Carver opened her pad and flipped to a clean page citation. "I'll need your driver's license and information, Miss Danver."

"Of course. I'll go get my wallet."

"Make it quick," Ashley clipped. She already started to initially fill out the citation. She briefly peered up after Haley hurried off. She scanned around the foray, but she couldn't find her temporary partner. She had to listen to Alex Haden's earlier criticism about college kids never learning.

Haley soon reappeared with her wallet. She puled out her license and handed it over. She decided to take a chance and quietly questioned, "Do you happen to know a Katia Danforth?"

Ashley Carver stopped writing and peered over her pad with hooded eyes.

Haley felt the mistake before she saw it. "Um nevermind, officer."

The trooper debated whether to say anything at all, but she went back to filling out the citation. "What's the street address here?"

Haley sighed and reported her street address. She wondered how her friends were making out in the other rooms. She briefly thought she heard either Sara or Katia's voice from another room, but she wasn't totally sure.

"She was holding it for me," Erin hotly fought with the officer.

Katia's frustration clearly showed. She couldn't believe she'd been caught holding Erin's beer and what made it worse was that it was Trooper Alexa Haden that'd found her. She hadn't even thought of the beer in her hand until Alexa Haden commented on it and her age. "Erin went the the bathroom. I didn't want her to set the beer down."

"Regardless," Trooper Haden explained, "you are under the age according to your license." She was looking over Katia's license, which showed Katia wouldn't be twenty one until August of 2008. "It isn't just illegal to consume alcoholic beverages but also handle them, Miss Danforth."

"But I was-"

"It is illegal to even hold them, Miss Danforth," Alexa reminded in a cold tone. She removed a pen from her shirt pocket. "I'll have to give you a citation."

"You can't be serious," Sara cut in. "This is bullshit."

Katia then recalled Alexa's comment from the Quiznos about Alexa and Ashley working together tonight. She quickly asked, "Is Ashley here?"

Alexa had her citation pad out already and was starting the form. She paused and studied Katia seriously.

Katia swallowed nervously at those sharp blue eyes. They weren't anything like Ashley's, but Katia imagined Alexa had to be another person off duty. "I want to talk to Ashley." She now hoped Ashley could get her out of this.

"She will concur with me, Miss Danforth." Alexa clicked her pen and retracted the ball point. "But I will get her." She turned on her heels and marched into the foray.

"You think that's really a smart idea," Erin commented.

"You know that cop?" Bobby inquired.

"Which?" Katia looked at Bobby. "I know that cop just now because I met her earlier this evening." She then spotted tall, dark, and irritated trooper coming towards them. She suddenly lost her nerve and muttered, "I think I don't want to know this cop right now."

Mike bit his lower lip and slipped behind Katia. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "I think you were better off with that first trooper."

Katia felt her shoulders drop at Mike's words. She had to agree with Mike's assessment. She then shyly smiled at Ashley Carver, who now loomed over her and her friends.

Ashley held Katia's driver's license, and she read over it. She lowered it to her side and focused on Katia. "You're twenty, Katia."

Katia sighed deeply then went into her explanation. "I was holding the beer for Erin." She indicated her roommate beside her. "She went to the bathroom, and I didn't want her to set it down."

"And that's doesn't supersede the law, Katia."

"She was trying to help out," Sara fought. "You can't give her a citation for that."

"She's getting a citation for holding a beer while being underage," Ashley reminded Sara.

Sara shook her head several times.

The trooper then asked, "How about the rest of you?"

"Trooper Haden already checked them," Katia answered in annoyance.

Ashley knew it was true because she'd asked Alexa prior to coming over. She then ordered, "If you four could excuse us." She waited for Katia's friends to file out of the room. She briefly scanned the room and spotted local officers dealing with other college students.

"Ashley, you can't be serious about this."

The state trooper sighed and moved closer to her friend. "I don't have a choice, Katia." She kept her voice low so nobody would overhear them. "If Alexa hadn't found you with the beer then I could overlook it. But if I don't write you up then Alexa will report me to the captain."

"I can't believe this," Katia hotly fought. "I'm trying to keep Erin from getting date raped, and I'm getting a citation for it."

"You were found holding a beer, Katia." The trooper glanced away for a beat. "That is illegal... your intentions were good though." She paused then whispered, "I can't rewrite the law for you as much as I'd like to do it for this brief second." She licked her lips then lifted the citation pad that Alexa had already started. She had a pen in her right hand along with Katia's license. She set the license on the pad and finished up the form.

Katia was furious, yet she worked hard to maintain her silence so she wouldn't say something she'd regret. She clenched and unclenched her hands a few times.

Ashley came to the bottom and signed her name. She clicked her pen shut then handed Katia her license back. She then carefully tore Katia's copy from the pad. "Listen to me, Katia. Take this citation to court, okay?" She held it out to her friend.

Katia swallowed against the lump in her throat. She was between breaking down from anger or upset emotions. She took the yellow paper.

"If you take it to court," Ashley softly explained, "I promise you'll will against it." She could tell that Katia was on the verge of tears and there wasn't much she could do about it. She hated being the cause of it. She lowered the pad to her side then whispered, "I'm sorry, Katia." She finally had to walk away and put space between them. She realized she never felt shittier than at that point in her trooper career. She'd never once ticketed or cited somebody she cared about because everybody had been just a plain name and face.

Mike came back into the room and saw Katia with the yellow citation in her hand. He felt deeply for her and came up to her. "Oh, Katia I'm sorry." He pulled her into a hug.

Katia tightly hugged her friend back and closed her eyes against the sting.

Mike pulled back after a beat. He sadly smiled and jokingly commented, "If it makes you feel any better... Ashley gave Haley a fine for noise violation."

Katia laughed for a second then started to cry. Mike pulled her back into a hug and tried to comfort her. She closed her eyes to stop the few tears that came down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this.

Alexa Haden stood next to Trooper Carver in the foray. "I believe everything else is under control."

"Mmmm." Ashley closed up her citation pad. "The locals can handle the rest."

The corporal felt the same way. She started for the front door but paused when Ashely didn't follow her.

Ashley had moved a few steps, but she hesitated and glanced through the doorway into the room that Katia occupied. She spotted Katia tightly hugging Michael Sunn.

Alexa glanced that way and saw the hugging pair, then she read Ashley's features. She argued, "She broke the law, Carver."

Trooper Carver focused back on Alexa, and she joined her side. "Thanks for that reminder, Haden." She brushed past Alexa and went outside. She stomped down the wood steps, past several college students, and went to her patrol car.

Alexa Haden left the house too and followed Ashley's cold trail down the sidewalk. She'd parked in front of Ashley on the curb. She slipped between the cars and stopped near Ashley, who had opened her driver's door. "Carver?"

Ashley sighed but glanced over at her comrade. She truly wanted to curse Alexa Haden out for putting her in such a bad position with Katia. On one hand, she knew Alexa was doing her job and so was Ashley, but it just didn't make it any easier.

"I'm sorry about your friend," Alexa seriously offered. She touched the trunk of her patrol car.

Ashley could tell that Alexa still had something else to say.

"I've lost a few friends because of similar things." Alexa nodded once then started to her driver's door. "So I understand." She opened her driver's door and climbed into her dark patrol car.

Trooper Carver softly sighed and muttered, "Lost huh?" She shook her head. "Great." She opened the door and climbed into the car. She buckled up, started the car, and waited for Haden to pull out first. Just before she pulled out onto the road, she saw Katia and her friends come out of the house together. She felt the urge to go check on Katia, but she knew there was nothing she could do right now. She instead put her car into gear and pulled out into Camden Avenue after keeping it somewhat blocked with her car.

Katia stood on the top of the steps. She watched the state patrol car pull away. She knew it was Ashley because the license plate was the same as the one Ashley had earlier. She shook her head but then Erin's soothing hand was on her back.

"Let's get back to campus," Erin commented. "Where'd you park, Katia?"

"Down that way closer to Pinehurst."

Erin nodded then glanced at Mike, Sara, and Bobby. "I'm going to ride with Katia."

"Alright." Sara then looked at Bobby. "Do you need a ride back?"

"No, I drove here. I'm fine." Bobby came down the steps to Katia and offered, "Let me give you my number."

Katia nodded and pulled out her cell phone. "What is it?" She punched in his number into her phone then called his.

Bobby pulled out his phone and saw Katia's number on it. "Thanks. Call me this weekend."

Katia smiled at the offer. "Thanks. I'll see you later, Bobby." She then headed off with Erin.

"See you back at the dorm, Sara," Erin hollered back from down the sidewalk. She then focused back on her roommate. "Sorry that I got you in trouble, Katia."

"No, it's not your fault." Katia thought about the citation folded up in her back pocket. She still couldn't believe her awful luck. "I just really can't believe that."

"You need to fight it," Erin argued. "If you don't fight that citation it could go on your record."

"That bad huh?"

"Yea, I've heard of some students getting their license suspended." Erin hesitated but offered, "That's usually for underage drinking. I don't know how different it is for being in the possession of alcohol." She then had another thought and asked, "How much was the fine on it?"

"Two hundred," Katia replied.

"Ouch." Erin cringed. "Actually that's not too bad. Most students get three hundred to five hundred. I bet most of those underagers did tonight."

Katia shook her head then sadly joked, "I bet Haley will never have another party."

Erin laughed despite things. "Probably not." She went more serious. "Ever since that noise ordinance was put into affect it's been a real bitch."

"When was it passed anyway?"

"I know it was late August." Erin thought about it more. "I think Sara said August twenty-seventh."

"This year?" Katia argued.

"2007," Erin agreed. She then spotted Katia's car just ahead. "I just want to go back and crash in bed now. This has been a fun filled night."

"No kidding," Katia muttered. She pulled out her car key and came to the driver's side. She inserted the key and popped the lock. She climbed into her car like Erin then started the car right up. She pulled out onto Camden Avenue and headed for the college.

"Katia?" Erin tried. "Don't hold it against Ashley if anything. I don't think she wanted to do it."

Katia was silent for a minute, and she stopped at the one traffic light near the university. She glanced at Erin. "Yea, I know." She wouldn't say anything else about it and continued through the light. She thought about what'd happened and how Ashley handled the situation. She had to admit that Ashley was between a rock and hard place with being Katia's friend and a state trooper. Then it occurred to Katia that she'd promised to help Ashley tomorrow with the unpacking. Just great, Katia silently chided, just fricken great. Katia agreed with Erin about going to bed, but she personally didn't want to face tomorrow.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Erin was on her side and watched the television. She glanced over at Katia, who was busy working on her accounting homework, again. She sighed then looked at the clock near her head. It was almost noon, and she knew from Katia that Katia was suppose to see Ashley today. Katia had mentioned how she'd promised to help Ashley with the unpacking.

Katia hadn't made any attempt to contact Ashley yet. She'd gotten up, had a shower, went to breakfast with her roommate, and since then had been planted at her desk for the past hour. She diligently worked to get her homework finished like it was due any second.

"Katia," Erin called

The petite blond kept her focus on her accounting textbook.

Erin sighed at her roommate's lack of response. "At least text Ashley."

Katia turned a page and continued to read whatever was important.

Erin reached around on her bed until she found her whale that she slept with often. She chucked it at Katia, who was startled and shot her a dark look. "Text her, Katia. Come on."

Katia picked up the stuffed animal and tossed it back. "Maybe later."

"It is later," Erin argued. "She's probably up by now."

Katia flipped back a page and continued to ignore her roommate.

"Katia, you need to talk to her." Erin studied her roommate's profile. "You promised her you'd help her."

Katia's eyes trailed off the page and wandered up to the folded citation paper. She sighed and turned her head to Erin. "Why you making me feel guilty about this?"

"Because either you or Ashley needs to talk to the other. And I don't have Ashley's number so I can't guilt her to call you."

Katia huffed and turned back to her textbook. "It's too awkward, Erin."

"And it's not going to de-awkward anytime soon so you mind as well get it over with." Erin waited a second then harshly snapped, "Text her."

"Fine!" Katia picked up her cell phone and decided to keep Erin from bugging her. She flipped open her EnV phone and quickly typed up a brief text message. She sent it then closed up the phone.

"It wasn't that hard, was it?" Erin taunted.

Katia shook her head and went back to her reading. She couldn't focus though, and the words didn't sink into her head. Then her eyes were drawn back to her phone that silently lit up with a new message. She opened up her phone and read the new message from Ashley.

Erin did her best not to be nosy about it. She glanced between Katia and the television, but she noticed Katia was frantically typing a message back out. She prayed that was a good sign.

Katia lightly tossed her phone back on the desk. She propped up her left arm on the desk and leaned her head against her palm. She tried to read again, but it was useless. She received another text message from Ashley. She released a deep breath then picked up the phone with both hands.

Erin was surprised when Katia got up from her desk. She held her plethora of questions at bay.

Katia was gathering her things like her wallet, phone, and Gull Card. She lastly collected her car keys and went to the door. "I'm going to go see her."

"Katia?" Erin waited for her roommate to look at her. "Just let it go. I'm sure she feels pretty shit about it as it is."

Katia grabbed the door handle and pushed it down. She cracked the door then commented, "I know she does." She then left and headed down the cluster hallway. After a twenty minute drive, Katia came to Ashley's driveway, and she was surprised to see Ashley seated on the steps at the front of her house.

Katia parked her car, cut off the engine, and got out of it. She studied Ashley as she crossed the walkway. She could truly tell that Ashley was distraught about what'd happened last night.

Ashley peered up at her friend, who for once was taller than her because Ashley was sitting on the brick steps. "Thanks for coming over." She was quiet, and her eyes did not quite meet Katia's.

Katia sighed deeply then her earlier anger about last night completely deflated. She realized just how terrible of a position Ashley had been placed in last night. She probably hadn't helped it by asking Alexa Haden to get Ashley into it.

"I'm sorry about last night, Ash." Katia couldn't believe she'd said it, but that's how she felt now. "I shouldn't have expected you to get me out of it. Or put you in that hard spot."

The trooper shook her head and argued, "It's the shitty part about my job." She pushed back her long bangs, which fell in front of her face again in annoyance.

"I know." Katia wanted to touch her friend and comfort her. "And I won't do that to you again. I know your job comes first, and I won't make you choose between me and your job."

Ashley peered up at her friend again. She was surprised by the words. She didn't want to argue it because there were many circumstance where she would certainly have to do her job before being Katia's friend. But at the same time, she would protect Katia if it meant breaking the law. She wasn't sure if she liked the new realization she'd come to last night after work.

Katia had done plenty of thinking this morning and especially on her ride over here. She knew Erin was right, but she just hated the fact that Ashley's career could cut between them. She knew her choice was either to accept it or not and suffer what negative things that could follow it.

"Thank you, Katia." Ashley stretched out her hands, but she rested them on her knees. "I don't expect you to understand or accept that."

"I think I do now," Katia argued. She shrugged and rocked on her feet. "I wouldn't be a very good friend otherwise."

The trooper sadly peered up at her friend. She now appreciated what Katia was doing for her. She still felt like shit for the citation regardless though.

Katia stepped forward and freed her hands. She'd wanted to touch Ashley since the start, and she didn't care now. She had to do it. She threaded her fingers through Ashley's bangs and pushed them back. "You need these cut." She let them go and watched them fall back into place.

"Trying to grow them out," Ashley argued. She pushed them out of the way of her eyes. "It's a real pain."

Katia chuckled. "I can tell." She then leaned forward then managed an odd hug.

Ashley slipped her arms around Katia and softly requested, "Just promise me you'll do your best to not break the law anymore."

Katia softly laughed and pulled back. "If I do, I'll make sure it's only around you."

The trooper groaned loudly and stood up. The bottom step added extra height to her already tall stature. "Please spare me."

Katia smirked, but she slowly lost it when Ashley stepped off and came closer to her. She still felt the upset emotions trading between them so she hugged Ashley again but better this time.

Ashley slipped her arms around the smaller woman. She lowered her head closer to Katia's and murmured, "I'm sorry, K."

Katia had her eyes closed tightly. "Me too." She let go after a minute then asked, "So how's the house look inside?"

"Oh you'll be surprised by the improvements." The state trooper let Katia go up first.

The college student opened the front door, and she gawked at the mess in the living room. "Um, I think Erin needed some help with something back on campus." She tried to turn around but large hands on her shoulders forced her up through the door.

"Oh no you don't." Ashley got her friend into the messy house, and she closed the door.

Katia dropped her shoulders and scanned the room. "Oh my god, Ash... what have you been doing, really?" She faced her friend. "It looks worse than Thursday night."

Ashley signaled the pile of open boxes that were stacked on themselves. "They're just empty boxes. I haven't had a chance to break them down."

Katia clicked her tongue and put her hands on her hips. "Let me guess, that's what I'm doing?"

The trooper smiled innocently. "I'll let you use my issued knife?"

Katia rolled her eyes and walked over to the stack of boxes. She realized they were taller than her, and she tilted her head back. "I mean are you almost done?"

"For the most part. I'm just organizing... and reorganizing." Ashley grinned at her friend's low laugh. She came over to Katia. She pulled out her issues knife from work and flicked it open with typical habit. "Here."

Katia stiffened at seeing the serrated blade in Ashley's hand. "Wow." She took the knife and studied it. "This is really nice."

"Of course." Ashley grinned and mentioned, "It costs a hundred and fifty dollars."

Katia almost dropped the knife at hearing the price. "Impressive price!" She laughed and looked over the knife then turned it over to the side that didn't have the clip. She noticed that it had Ashley's name and badge number engraved on it. "Oh that's cool."

"They give this to you after you receive your badge." Ashley was proud of the stainless steel knife that was issued to her after her badge. "It's made by a company called Spyderco."

Katia furrowed her eyebrows and peered up. "I've heard of them. I think my father uses these knives too. He says they're very well made."

"Mmhmmm." Ashley then headed to the back of her house. "Don't cut yourself, cornfield."

Katia saluted Ashley in a smartass manner. "No problem." She then turned to the stack of boxes. Then she peered down at the knife in her hand. "I hope you're not dull, buddy." She then started tackling the boxes. Her task took her a solid twenty or so minutes before she finally had them all broken down and set into a pile.

She considered how Ashley was making out with the rest of the unpacking in the bedroom. She was about to wander back there, but she stopped because of the knock at the door. Katia closed up the knife and headed to the door.

"Hey, Ash somebody is here." Katia decided to not be rude, and she opened up the door.

Ashley brushed her hands off on her jeans and came out of the office room. She strolled down the hallway and picked up on Katia's voice.

"Hello," Katia greeted. She recognized the woman, who stood outside the door.

"Hi." The tall, blond woman curiously studied Katia. "Is... Ashley here?"

"Oh yea." Katia shoved aside her curiosity. "She's-"

"Laurel," Ashley cut in, and the surprise was clearly in her voice.

Laurel gazed past Katia and focused on her girlfriend. She smiled warmly.

Ashley came to Katia's side and quickly insisted, "Come inside." She and Katia moved out of the way as Laurel entered the house. "Things are still a bit messy." She hesitated then mentioned, "I didn't know... you were coming down."

Laurel grinned and joked, "Surprise."

"Yeah..." Ashley hooked the back of her neck. "Surprise alright." She removed her hand and held it out to Katia. "This is my friend Katia Danforth." She looked at Katia then to girlfriend. "Katia, this is Laurel Fielding."

Katia was hit by realization and asked, "You're from Lancaster, right?" She held out her hand.

Laurel took the small hand into hers. "Yes, I take it Ashley has mentioned me." She faintly arched an eyebrow at Ashley.

"A couple of times, yes." Katia dropped her hand to her side after the shake. "So you... drove all the way from Lancaster to here?"

Laurel slightly grinned at Katia's question. "Of course." She tilted her head at Katia. "I haven't seen Ashley for a bit." She paused and noticed the tension in Ashley. She decided there was definitely something going on here so she needed to do some testing. "You're a local college student?"

"I'm a college student," Katia agreed. "But I'm not a local." She chuckled and shrugged. "I go to SU."

"What's your major?"

"I'm undecided," Katia admitted.

Laurel placed her hands on her hips and curiously studied the young woman. "What year are you?"

"I'm a sophomore."

"It sounds like you'll be deciding soon then."

Katia nodded a few times. "I will be." She then asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm a regional manager for Macy's." Laurel still had her grin. "I graduated from Drexel University with a degree in business management."

"Do you have an MBA?" Katia was truly interested now since she was possibly a business major.

"No," Laurel answered, "and now it's getting a little late for me." She lifted her eyes to Ashley. "I also have other focuses in my life."

Ashley mentally groaned, but she felt Katia's eyes on her now.

Katia sensed something going on, yet she didn't know what. She lifted her left hand and held out Ashley's knife to her. "I should get going, Ash."

Ashley took the knife, and she wasn't sure how to respond.

"You should stay," Laurel insisted. She smiled at Katia, yet a gleam showed in her eyes. She'd noticeably picked out the fact that Katia called Ashley by a nickname that Ashley claimed to hate.

Katia released the knife and looked over at Laurel. "I know you didn't drive all the way down here to get to know me." She peered back up at Ashley. "I'll see you later, alright?"

The trooper sighed and slipped the knife into her pocket. "I'll text you." She opened the door for Katia.

"It was nice meeting you, Katia," Laurel properly said.

"You too." Katia flashed a faint smile then headed out the door.

Ashley followed out onto the first step and watched Katia go down them onto the walkway. "Be careful driving back."

"I will." Katia smiled, yet it wasn't quite true. "See ya, Ash." She strolled down to the walkway to her car.

"See ya," the trooper muttered, and she entered her house. She closed the door and faced Laurel.

Laurel bit her lower lip then a grin revealed itself. "You haven't told her huh?"

Ashley sighed and slipped her hands into her pockets. "There just hasn't been a right time for it."

"When is there a right time?" Laurel teased, and she came closer to her girlfriend. "I've never read about one in the Lesbian Handbook."

Ashley laughed and placed her hands on Laurel's hips. She became more serious. "I'll tell her when it's time." She then switched to a safer topic. "You came all this way?"

"Just to surprise you," Laurel murmured. She leaned in closer but paused. "I do have a romantic bone in me."

"Maybe it's growing," Ashley bantered.

Laurel softly laughed and claimed Ashley's lips. She savored the long kiss then smiled afterwards. "How about a tour?"

The trooper nodded. "I think I can accommodate." She took Laurel's hand and proceeded to give her girlfriend a tour.

After the tour, the couple decided to get a late lunch since Laurel hadn't eaten since leaving home in the early morning. They took Ashley's car and drove to Salisbury, which was twenty minutes away. They finally decided to go to Ruby Tuesday in the mall, and surprisingly there was no wait. The conversation started out light because they caught up on each other's weekend. Laurel was curious about how Ashley was doing at the barrack. The waiter arrived and delivered the drinks and took orders for the meals.

Once the server left, Laurel focused back on her girlfriend. "You never mentioned Katia to me."

Ashley was freeing her rolled up napkin and utensils. "What's there to mention?"

"I don't know." Laurel shrugged and challenged, "Maybe the fact that you moved to Salisbury, and she happens to go to the university here."

The trooper set her fork down on the table and peered over at her lover. "It was a coincidence. I told you a month ago I was making this transfer to here." She picked up her drink.

"How long have you known her?"

Ashley sighed after she drink some of her tea. She set the glass down. "Not very long." She kept her answer vague for a good reason.

"How did you meet?" Laurel kept her tone even.

The trooper didn't even blink and replied, "We met at Oldfields accidentally. I went there for a visit, and we bumped into each other." She picked up a roll. "Apparently she knew of me because she played soccer too and the rumors."

Laurel knew a little of Ashley's history at the all-girls boarding school. "She went there too?"

"Yes, she started the year after I graduated." Ashley stirred her straw around in the glass. She wasn't about to tell Laurel how she really met Katia. She considered that to be Katia's personal life, and Ashley felt Laurel had no business in it.

Laurel accepted it, yet she went back to their prior topic. "You need to tell her, Ashley."

"Jesus, Laurel... just let it be." The trooper shook her head, but she locked eyes with her girlfriend. "Why do you care so much whether or not Katia knows I'm gay? Or that we're together?"

Laurel leaned against the table so that she seemed closer to her girlfriend. "Ashley, I've never seen you hide anything from anybody."

"I'm not hiding a damn thing," the trooper snapped.

Laurel pointed at the darker woman and fought, "Yes you are." She dropped her hand and asked, "Are you scared to tell her?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and informed, "I'm not." She stared at Laurel then decided to back up her response. "Katia has no problem with gays. She already has two friends that are gay."

"Then what's the problem?"

Ashley finally came to her breaking point. "Maybe I'm not ready to tell her, Laurel." She was annoyed and tried hard not to raise her voice. "It's my damn choice on when, if ever, I want to tell her." She was slightly rosy around the cheeks from her risen temper. She took a deep breath then calmly added, "I'd like to get more comfortable with her before I tell her my dark side story and chase her off."

Laurel grabbed her glass and muttered, "It'll probably make her come onto you."

Ashley had easily heard the smart remark. She decided it was safer not to respond to it. She changed topics again and hoped it would settle things for now.

The rest of the early dinner went okay. The couple was edgy at best, but they still conversed anyway. After the meal, they walked through the mall and worked off some of the food. Eventually they ended back out in the car and headed to Ashley's home. Laurel planned to stay the night then drive home in the early morning. Back at the house, the couple lounged in the living room and watched television.

Laurel sat next to Ashley on the sofa. Earlier Ashley had put her arm across the back of the sofa and over Laurel's shoulders. Laurel made further attempts to get closer to her girlfriend but in typical fashion Ashley didn't respond much. Quickly Laurel had learned that Ashley wasn't much for close contact other than when it came to sex. That was okay by Laurel because she considered the sex to be amazing, and she could easily draw Ashley out for it.

Ashley remained still despite her close proximity to Laurel. She often played this same game every time with Laurel. Her girlfriend would try to coax Ashley out of her harden shell by touching Ashley in exact ways. Ashley would act as if she didn't notice, and Laurel's touches would travel up Ashley's thigh or below Ashley's collarbone. Finally, Ashley would break and dominate Laurel for several hours of heated sex.

Laurel had been patient for the past three hours. She'd hardly drawn out Ashley. She reached over for the remote, clicked off the television, and turned Ashley's head to her. She leaned in for a long kiss that did get Ashley's attention.

The trooper was breathing heavy after the kiss. She had darker eyes from passion.

"Ashley, come on." Laurel traced the trooper's defined jawline. "It's been awhile."

Ashley slightly arched an eyebrow at the fact. "I'm not in the mood, Laurel."

The blond sighed and whispered, "How can't you be in the mood? You're always are, and you're so amazing at it."

Ashley was not at all swayed by the obvious coaxing compliment. She quickly challenged, "Do we need to have sex every time?"

Laurel grinned and leaned in again. "I think considering how good you are at it, I don't see why not." She noticed she wasn't wooing the trooper so she reminded, "It's been almost a month, Ashley."

"And it's going to be awhile longer," Ashley declared.

Laurel sat back and oddly stared at the trooper. "This isn't your style, Ashley."

The trooper tilted her head and studied her girlfriend. "I didn't get into this relationship for the sex. If that's what it was about then I'd never agreed to date." She slightly narrowed her eyes. "I thought we were past that point... past being fuck friends."

Laurel sighed and swept back a piece of long hair behind her right ear. "We are, Ashley but-"

"But what, Laurel?" Ashley slightly shifted on the sofa so she could better face the blond. "We've known each other for basically six months. The first three we were just screwing each other, "Ashley explained, "then we admitted that there was more going on between us. So here I thought we were past that whole 'let me call her for a hot fuck then go home'." Again the annoyance had returned in Ashley's expression, tone, and eyes.

Laurel felt the eggshells falling between her and Ashley. She carefully played her cards now. "It did start out about the sex, and we added other dynamics." She watched Ashley's face. "I didn't agree to lose the sex part, Ashley. I agreed to add more to our relationship."

"I don't want to drop it," Ashley fought. "I just don't want the relationship to be only about the sex." She became calmer and honestly confessed, "You and I both know my reputation. I want to move past that and actually commit to somebody who isn't so focused on sex."

"And it isn't." Laurel sighed and glanced away for a moment. "I just think it's important to keep it between us. It's what connected us at the start, Ashley."

The trooper slightly prickled at the truth behind Laurel's words. Now it clearly made sense to Ashley that indeed it was their sole connection.

"You're not acting like yourself," Laurel continued. "First, you won't come out to this kid about us. Then you don't want to have sex."

"She's not a kid," Ashley cut off.

Laurel gave a challenging look. "Is she even eighteen?" She folded her arms and dared, "Or is that the attraction to you?"

"You're being ridiculous," Ashley fought back.

"No, I think I'm getting the idea here." Laurel tilted her head. "You meet this girl and at the same time you happen to get uninterested in sex. Oh and this whole move to Salisbury thing to be near your mother... please. What's wrong with Harberson and Delaware's higher trooper pay?"

Ashley slightly widened at the direction of Laurel's thinking.

Laurel got to her feet and loomed over the trooper. "Let me put it this way, Ashley." Her amber eyes seemed to be on fire. "If you don't tell that girl who you are... who we are then you won't have to worry about any sex from me." She had an angry face. "You show me this has nothing to do with that girl."

Ashley Carver clenched her jaw then tried to relax. "An ultimatum, Laurel?"

Laurel walked away and was shaking her head. She stopped by the front door and watched Ashley get to her feet. "They really should make you a detective considering how perceptive you are." She opened the door. "Her or me, Ashley." Then she was gone, and the door slammed in her wake.

Ashley stood rooted by the complete change of events. She folded her arms and bobbed her head. "Right." She just merely sat down, grabbed the remote, and continued to watch as if nothing had happened. She had no desire to think this out right now.

Twenty minutes passed, and Ashley slightly jumped when her cell phone vibrated on the table loudly. She collected it and flipped it open. She saw the message from Katia so she opened the message. She sadly smiled at Katia's consideration, but she honestly texted back to Katia that Laurel had left already.

Within a few minutes, Ashely received a text that sounded like Katia may be concerned. Ashley promised things were fine, yet Katia sent another message that swore she was coming over shortly. The trooper just shook her head and grinned. She realized she could count on Katia to be there for her despite Katia had no idea of the situation.

True to her word, Katia arrived in half an hour and was let into the house. Katia shrugged off her lightweight jacket and tossed it on the counter. "Why did she leave so early?"

Ashley went behind the kitchen counter. "She just wanted to get home."

"Really?" Katia was confused, but she watched Ashley get two glasses from the cupboard. "Why would you drive all this way and not stay at least one night?"

The trooper wasn't about to mention that Laurel had originally planned it. She pulled out a container of ice tea and poured her and Katia a glass.

Katia felt like she wasn't going to get a response so she tried something else. "Everything okay, Ash?"

Ashley came over and handed a cup. "Yea, of course." She nodded at the television. "Come on, let's relax."

Katia followed her friend to the sofa. She grinned and joked, "Well it's her loss." She sat down beside the woman that was so opposite of her. "And my luck."

Ashley chuckled, but she warmed at the words too. "Oh yea... definitely your luck." She smiled at how Katia easily sat beside her without any demand for anything.

"So, anymore scary movies we can watch?"

The trooper groaned into her glass then set it down after her drink. "I think I'm restricting you to kids movies."

"Hey." Katia swatted her friend in the stomach. She then shook her hand. "Damn. Do you wear a bullet proof vest under there?"

Ashley glared and mocked, "That's my six pack vest."

Katia snickered, yet she went serious. "You really have a six pack?" She then proceeded to poke Ashley in the stomach for investigation purposes.

"Ow. Stop that." Ashely pushed Katia's hand away. She rubbed her stomach. "You'll strain my muscles."

"Please," Katia muttered. She sipped on her tea and cupped the glass in her lap. "I'm sorry about Laurel."

Ashley shrugged and smiled at her friend. "I have better company now anyway." She reached over and patted her friend's leg.

Katia concluded that whatever happened between Laurel and Ashley must have been fairly serious. She felt bad too, and she hoped Laurel wouldn't ruin anything else for Ashley. She really didn't like Laurel for some reason, but she tried to be polite.

After meeting Laurel, Katia was rather sure she would have lost her bet with Sara if they were still doing it. By the way Laurel acted, it was obvious that Laurel had more than friendly interests in Ashley because nobody beyond a significant other would drive from Lancaster to Salisbury. The drive was about three hours one way, and it wasn't an easy drive either.

"What you thinking about?" Ashley inquired. She could tell Katia was some place else.

Katia felt her thoughts shatter. She looked up at Ashley and truthfully replied, "I was just thinking about you and Laurel."

The trooper was curious because she imagined Katia may try to pry. That bet that she overheard Sara place with Katia was in the back of her mind. "That sounds rather boring."

The college student softly laughed and shook her head. "There's nothing boring about you, Ash."

"Please." Ashley stretched out her leg. "What could be interesting? I'm a state trooper that was in the army and graduated from OS."

Katia grinned at the mention of their high school. "You interest me."

Ashley peered down at her grinning friend. "I do huh?" She tilted her head and challenged, "What about me?" She raised a challenging eyebrow. "Anything particular?"

"No, just... everything." Katia's grin shifted into a smile. "Plus the whole trooper for a friend is a bonus."

Ashley laughed at the smart joke. "And here I thought it was bad."

Katia knew Ashley meant the citation from last night. She shrugged and decided, "I'll get over it." She sunk down in the sofa some. "It just means you gotta make up for it."

"Me?" The trooper saw the devilish look on Katia's face. "I didn't break the law as I recall."

Katia smirked up at her friend. "You broke my law."

Ashley chuckled and patted Katia's knee again. "I see." She stretched out her legs and focused back on the television. She was convinced that their earlier banter would have gone more serious and that Katia would try to pry about her sexual orientation. But it didn't happen.

"You going to keep unpacking tomorrow?" Katia pointed over her head and in the direction of the boxes. "I finished those."

"I know. Thank you for doing that." Ashley was grateful too. She turned back to her friend. "I was thinking about going to see my mother tomorrow."

Katia smiled at the idea. "You should."

"I need to otherwise she'll come here." The trooper then revealed a grin. "And if she comes here, she'll see this mess, and I'll never hear the end of it."

Katia laughed then took a sip of her tea. She set the almost empty glass down on the table. "I would love to meet her."

Ashley actually felt her grin turn into a smile at those words. She'd never heard that from anybody, and it'd taken all of her fight to get Laurel to meet her mother two months ago. "I'm sure you will soon enough. Then you'll regret those words."

Katia grinned up at Ashley, but she looked back at the television. She pushed off her shoes then pulled her legs up onto the sofa. She snuggled into a warm spot and became comfortable. "There's never anything good on when it's Saturday."

"Mmmm." Ashley briefly studied her friend's soft profile. She immediately realized she had an attraction to Katia, but it was an attraction that she hadn't felt for almost ten years. The attraction that she thought she'd never feel again, for anybody.

Ashley returned her attention to the television, yet she hardly focused on it. She thought back to her first girlfriend, Crista, who still resided in Spain. The aged memories dulled her mood some, and she put them aside because this was today. She was no longer a teenager blindly in love with Crista, and she was now a different person since then.

Katia shifted on the couch, which pulled Ashley from her thoughts. Katia dropped her head against the broad shoulder next to her, and she bit back a yawn. "I'm tired, and I don't know why."

"Out parting too late," the trooper taunted.

"Ha." Katia grasped the muscular arm that she rested her head against. "My fun ended last night when I was cited."

Ashley lost her enjoyment of the teasing. She lifted her arm and put it over her friend's shoulder. She let Katia get comfortable against her side, then she mentioned, "I'm sorry, K."

The college student shook her head. "We're fine now." She felt those words too because she wasn't mad or upset anymore.

Ashley lowered her head some and softly inquired, "You will take it to court, right?"

"Yes." Katia then crinkled up her nose. "Won't that mean you'll be there?"

"I have to defend my action, yes."

"Just don't show up," Katia joked.

The trooper lifted her head, yet she promised, "Don't worry."

Katia considered something else so she offhandedly asked, "Is Alexa Haden always like that?"

"Like how?"

"Just... standoffish and cold?"

Ashley shrugged and seriously thought about it. "I don't know her well enough yet."

"Hmmm." Katia bit her lower lip and debated on an idea she'd been considering since earlier today. "Hey, Ash... have you ever seen the campus?"

"Not really. Why?"

"I was thinking you should come on campus. I could give you a tour." Katia lifted her head from Ashley's shoulder. "I wanna show you my dorm room."

"That would mean I'll see your friends," Ashley reminded. "Who are most likely still mad at me."

"Ah." Katia lowered her head again. "Erin, my roommate, she was on your side."

"Really?"

"Really, really," Katia replied. She listened to Ashley's low chuckle. "Sara will get over it." She didn't want to mention that Sara would be fine just simply because Sara thought Ashley was hot. "And Mike... well you just ignore him." She peered up and caught Ashley's amused look. "It's a beautiful campus."

"That's what I heard."

"I'll just need to clean my room before you show up," Katia rambled.

Ashley smirked down at her friend. "Katia..."

"I'm kidding. Erin and I are the neatest girls in the dorm." The college student sighed and muttered, "Some of those students are disgusting."

"I really don't want to hear, thanks." Ashley picked up the remote from her left side. She started channel flipping. "And yes, I'd like to see the campus."

"Great." Katia then came up with a game plan quickly. "When would you leave for your mom's?"

"Mmmm... probably not until late morning or so. The drive isn't too long from here."

The college student lifted her head off Ashley's shoulder. "How about you come over for breakfast then I'll give you a tour. Then you can leave from there."

Ashley considered the idea, but she smiled. "Alright." She stopped flipping once she came to the USA Channel that had Law and Order episodes. "What time?"

"Seven?"

"Oh my god, Katia."

The college student laughed. "Okay nine o'clock."

Ashley sighed in relief because she wanted to sleep in a little. She didn't often get a chance to sleep in because of work. Just getting a decent amount of sleep was a problem. She and Katia now went quiet and focused on the rerun episode. Ashley started to notice Katia's tiredness, and she wondered just how often Katia slept or if it was good quality. Indeed it was only nine right now.

Katia was sharply jolted out of her tired state because of Ashley's cell phone vibrating on the table. She leaned forward and collected the phone. She handed it to Ashley without a word.

Ashley opened up the fire phone and saw a text from her girlfriend. She resisted from groaning especially because Laurel was reminding her to make up her mind at reasonable time. Ashley didn't text back, closed the phone, and placed it to her left by the remote.

Katia now moved off Ashley and lazily pushed her hair back. "I should go back soon before I fall asleep." After her weak words, she flopped over to her right and sunk into the sofa. "Can you drive me back, Ash?"

The state trooper chuckled and peered down at her worn friend. "Should I carry you to your room and tuck you in too?"

"You already have done that so why not?" Katia flashed a grin.

Ashley studied how Katia was on her back and legs still crossed. There was blond hair spread out over the small pillow that matched the sofa. Ashley had to admit that Katia was cute, and she felt drawn. She should have resisted the draw, however, she moved and leaned down until she was over top of Katia.

Katia was surrounded by a seeming veil of dark hair. She peered up into curious blue eyes. "Did you ever hear of the concept called personal space?"

"No, what is it?" Ashley teased. She had her hands near Katia's sides. "Does it not allow for tickling?"

"Definitely not," Katia seriously replied.

"Are you ticklish?" Ashley innocently questioned.

Katia wasn't fooled by the act. "Just when I feel like it."

The trooper smirked, but she moved her hands closer to Katia's side. "Do you feel like it now?"

"Ash, you don't want to tempt fate now, do you?"

"I don't know." Ashley poked Katia's right side and was surprised by the instant squirm. "I'm feeling lucky."

Katia grabbed her friend's wrists. "Don't you dare." Those words instantly charged Ashley, and Katia grew wide eye at seeing it. She now started to scream when large hands grabbed at her sides. "Ashley!" She untangled her legs and proceeded to kick at her tormentor.

Ashley had control for the most part, but she then took a nice kick into her stomach, and she lost her balance over top. She started to fall to her right towards the glass coffee table.

Katia reacted faster, grabbed the large body above her, and rolled Ashley back onto the sofa. "See?" She scowled the older woman. "Somebody always gets hurt, and it's usually the mean one."

Ashley chuckled and lowered down onto the sofa so that her back was to the soda and her front faced Katia.

Katia made room and still had a glare. "Your stomach alright?"

"Fine." The trooper rubbed her belly, which had a few ripples from her hidden muscles. "I did grow up with two brothers."

"And do you still roughhouse with them?"

Ashley smirked and joked, "Sometimes I still do with Lucus."

Katia rolled her eyes and laughed. She settled and rested her hands on her stomach. She stared up at the ceiling but curiously asked, "Ash, did you ever have a best friend when you were at OS?"

"I mean like the couples on campus?" Ashley pulled up her high school memories. There were girls on campus who formed very close friendships to the point that people almost thought they were together. Such friends were called couples despite they never really were.

"Yeah." Katia patted her stomach. "I never really had one."

"My junior year," Ashley recalled. "Jennifer Bunker was her name... she was a junior too."

Katia sadly smiled at the idea of Ashely being that close to somebody. "You still talk to her?"

"Oh god, no." The trooper tried to think when the last time was anyway. "We kept in touch after graduation for a number of years then we just stopped talking. She went in one direction, and I in the other."

"I was never really that close to anybody." Katia tapped her stomach once then twice. "I more or less was friends with everybody, but I just kept a certain distance." She then started to think about the past students at Oldfields. She then tried to come up with names that Ashely may have known too. "Do you remember Allie Hicks?"

"Wow... there's a name I never thought I'd hear again." Ashley smirked and mentioned, "She hated me. She was a forward on the soccer team. She was convinced all I wanted to do was show her up."

Katia laughed and covered her mouth after a second. "Oh my god." She moved her hand away and told, "She still said that even after you graduated. She would talk such trash about you."

The trooper evilly smirked. "Really? I must have seriously bothered her."

"Oh yea." Katia laced her hands over her stomach. "She would talk shit about you then the team would get mad. I even got annoyed one time, and I was just a full-back at the time." She turned her head to Ashley. "We were skirmishing this one day. And earlier she'd been talking about you. So during the skirmish, she came down the field and in my area. It'd been raining too. And I didn't take the ball from her, but I stuck my foot out and tripped her."

Ashley started to hoot with laughter at the mental image drawn for her. She could just see a young Katia Danforth being clever and tripping Allie Hicks.

Katia stopped her laughter just long enough to tell, "Allie was airborne for like ten feet." She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. "She then went face first into the mud and slid for another five feet."

Ashley leaned forward and buried her face into Katia's shoulder. Her laughter could be heard still, and her body shook. She rolled back and revealed her red face.

Katia breathed deeply and mentioned, "She was so pissed, Ash. I was scared she was going to go after me." She chuckled but revealed, "Luckily the team protected me from her because they were so happy somebody finally shut her up."

Ashley settled down from her laughter, but she still had rosy features. "Thanks, K." She patted her friend's shoulder. "Thanks for protecting my honor."

"It was well worth it. I hated hearing about you all the time," Katia teased. "But I don't like people talking trash either."

Ashley had a grin, and she finally let out all her laughs. She took a deep breath just to calm herself.

Katia had a content smile. She peered up into rich blue eyes. "Do you remember Emily Weiss?"

The trooper grew wide eye at the name. "Yes." She put her freehand against her forehead. "I haven't thought about her since I left. She was a sophomore during my junior year."

"She was the most out lesbian on campus." Katia groaned and rolled her eyes. "She was so damn pushy about it too."

"Trust me," Ashley debated, "not all lesbians are like that."

Katia laughed and fought, "I don't know... between Sara and Emily Weiss. They're the only two lesbians I've met." She then stopped and added, "That I know of anyway." She chuckled but became more serious. "She hit on me once."

"Really?" Ashley drew her eyebrows together and teased, "What'd you do? Ask her for a date?"

"Please." Katia waved off Ashley's joke. "If I was a lesbian, I wouldn't let Emily Weiss ten feet near me." She laughed and so did Ashley. "I was sitting down on those wood beams just outside the Commons... waiting for the bus to the movies."

Ashley tilted her head and curiously listened.

"I was going with a few friends. So Emily pops up from nowhere, and she sits right behind me." Katia turned her head to Ashley. "And I mean, she sat right behind me so that I was between her legs. She put her arms around my waist and asked me what movie I was seeing."

Ashley smirked at the new mental image.

"I freaked out and hopped off." Katia shivered just at the memory. "I mean if Erin or Sara... Mike or you did that to me. I wouldn't care." She waved her hands around and explained, "I'm such a touchy feely person anyway. But she just freaked me out."

Ashley knew it wasn't because Emily Weiss was gay. She decided to probe more. "What was it then?"

"I don't know." Katia sighed and seriously looked at Ashley. "I'd heard a lot of rumors that she just... slept with anybody. And looking at her... her features and all. I just... blah." She laughed but more at herself. "Have you ever been around somebody that just made your skin crawl?"

"Oh yeah." Ashley certainly knew a few of those kinds.

"Well that's how I was with her." Katia placed her hands back on her stomach. "And I wasn't the only one who felt that way about her."

"I didn't much like her either," Ashley agreed.

Katia was quiet for a moment. She then mentioned, "Ash?"

"Hmmm?"

Katia turned her head to the older woman. "This is going to sound really high school." She grinned because Ashley did the same. "But I'm glad we're friends." She looked away and softly mentioned, "I'm pretty close to my other friends... the gang." She hesitated though but focused back on Ashley. "I feel the most comfortable with you though." She shrugged and asked, "Kinda silly huh?"

Ashley had a warm smile. She moved her hand off her side and placed it over top of Katia's hands. "No... not at all." She considered it then explained, "I have my friends too... back in Baltimore, but I'm not really close to them." She wasn't about to mention that most her friendships usually turned into sex relationships. There were too many lesbians in the Baltimore crowd that knew her quite intimately. "I haven't felt this comfortable in a long time, K."

Katia detected notes of sadness in her friend's words. She searched Ashley's eyes, but she couldn't figure it out. She now held Ashley's hand and promised, "I always want it that way."

"Me too," Ashley softly agreed. She smiled and squeezed the small hand in hers.

Katia closed her eyes, and her smile stayed in place.

"You should head back," Ashley suggested.

Katia grumbled and rolled onto her side so her back was to Ashley. "Drive me."

Ashley now had her arm around Katia's waist just because Katia had rolled over. She squeezed the small stomach and threatened, "If you don't go soon then I'm not coming tomorrow."

"You wouldn't do that?" Katia opened her eyes and mindlessly stared at the TV.

"I would." Ashley poked the soft, small stomach near her hand. "You know I would."

Katia groaned and stretched her legs some. She then slumped into the sofa and Ashley's body.

Ashley chuckled at Katia's laziness. She sadly smiled though because she realized she wouldn't mind Katia staying anyway. She now understood that she really enjoyed being physically close to Katia. There was nothing demanding about it, and it was just a simple gesture of comfort between them. She also could tell Katia liked the close contact too because she never questioned it.

Katia rolled onto her back then onto her other side. She hide away into Ashley's body and ducked her head under Ashley's chin. "I can't stay? Then we can both go tomorrow morning."

Ashley laughed and couldn't believe Katia's attempts. "Your parents didn't pay for that dorm room so you could stay here."

"Yea well it's not my problem they didn't have the foresight to see you moving here."

The older woman chuckled a few more times, yet she proceeded to sit up and bring Katia with her. She found blurry green eyes on her. "Come on."

Katia sighed dramatically and finally gave up. She climbed to her feet with slumped shoulders, and she shoved her shoes on quickly. "That's fine... I have plenty of other friends that want to spend time with me."

Ashley turned off the television, picked up the glass, and went over to the kitchen. "Please. You're spending more time with me than them." She set the glasses by the sink and turned to see Katia putting on her jacket.

"Now you're starting to sound like Sara," Katia complained. She went to the front door, and Ashley followed her. "She was mad at me last night because she thinks I'm spending too much time with you."

"Is she your mother?" Ashley joked.

"No, Mike is my mother," Katia jested. She turned to Ashley before going out the door. She hugged her friend warmly. "I'll see you at nine, right?"

Ashley ended the long hug but promised, "Or nine o'one." She grinned at Katia rolling her eyes. "Go on."

Katia opened the door and almost hopped down the steps like a kid. "Call me when you get on campus."

"I will." Ashley grinned because Katia was dragging her feet. "Be careful driving back, K."

"See ya, Ash." The college student went to her car and climbed into it.

The state trooper repeatedly shook her head, but she closed the front door. She turned off the lights in the living room then went down to her bedroom. She slightly darkened at her thoughts about Laurel and the ultimatum that she was given. She knew Laurel would expect an answer soon, and Ashley needed to decide before the mess worsened. If anything, at least Ashley knew that in these past months since dating Laurel, Ashley had managed to do some changing compared to her earlier days. Ashley just wasn't sure if the same could be said about her girlfriend.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Captain Caitlin Jonson marched out of her office and wound through the maze of desks until she came to the two occupied desks she'd wanted. She casually came up to the front of the left desk and sat on the cleared corner of it. She remained stoic and observed the hard working troopers.

The trooper on the left finished her work and peered up at the captain.

Ashley Carver was on the right, and she came to the end of her phone call. She hung up and studied the captain. She carefully assessed the captain's mood for today.

The captain was a mere five foot four inches, but yet she seemed much taller because of her hardened demeanor. She was petite and older than the troopers. She had shoulder length auburn hair and smoke blue eyes that paralleled her moods. Then when she spoke she had a naturally husky depth that gave her added authority.

"Haden, Carver..." Captain Jonson glanced between the two troopers. "Executive decision for today." She tilted her head and held back her amusement, but her eyes were bright. "I want you two to work together."

Ashley Carver leaned back in her chair and didn't comment.

Alexa Haden, however, had something to say. "Captain, I work more efficiently when I'm alone."

Ashley ticked off a back molar, but she couldn't wait for the captain's response.

The captain focused her attention on the tall, blond bombshell. "And you're going to learn to work efficiently with Carver."

Corporal Haden did her best not to object again.

"Anything particular you'd like us to do today?"

Caitlin Jonson now switched to Ashley and replied, "Haden is to help you get more familiar with the local terrain." She laced her hands together and placed them on her right knee. "This Friday I want you both on the beta shift." She saw Haden's mouth preparing to open so she held up her hand. "That's an order, not a request." She slid off the desk and strolled off without another word.

Trooper Carver picked up her trooper hat. "I'm ready when you are." She climbed to her feet.

Alexa Haden picked up her hat as well then pushed her chair in all the way. She made no comment and just headed for the rear door.

Ashley shrugged and followed behind. She bit back a slight grin at Alexa' obvious annoyance. She thought back on Katia's question this past weekend about whether Alexa was always like this or just at work.

Ashley approached the dark patrol car that Alexa had selected. She opened the passenger door but paused because of the vibration of her cell phone in her pant pocket. She fished out the object and got into the car.

Corporal Haden started the car and zipped through the rear of the barrack. She glanced at Ashley, who was busy texting a message. She noticed how Ashley had a dark look about something.

Ashley flipped the phone closed and tucked it back in her pocket. She finally buckled up and became comfortable for the ride. "You've been here for two years?"

Alexa knew small talk when she heard it. "Yes."

"Where were you prior?"

"Golden Ring." Alexa fooled with the TETRA radio's volume. "You?"

"I was with Barrack G."

"Westminster," Alexa clarified. "For how long?"

"Five years," Ashley replied. She shifted in the seat some then commented, "It's a little unusual that Barrack E has a captain."

"It is the only barrack with a captain," Alexa informed. "She's originally from Pennsylvania."

Ashley was clearly interested and commented, "Now what makes a Pennsylvania Trooper come to Maryland?"

"And why the only captain at a barrack?" Trooper Haden furthered. She tilted her head. "Captain Jonson was previously a major in the army."

Ashley wasn't the least surprised to hear that about the captain. She wondered what else Alexa Haden knew about the captain. "Interesting," she softly spoke.

Alexa didn't reply back. She focused on her driving because she was following Route 13 and going deeper into Salisbury. She proceeded to explain the local roads to Carver so the new trooper would become more familiar.

About halfway through Ashley's day, she received another text message but it was from Katia this time. The college student merely greeted her friend and wanted to see how her day was going so far. Ashley replied back quickly.

Katia picked up her cell phone from the wood table when it vibrated. She opened the message from her front screen and read it. She could tell Ashley's mood was slightly off so she texted back to see if everything was okay.

Afterwards, she set her phone back down and looked back at her lunch company. Earlier on, Bobby had called her and asked if she was free to go to lunch. She decided to meet him at the college's Commons for a quick lunch. They were seated at one of the long, wood tables that was located in the larger dining hall. The hall was rather busy with other students, who chatted and laughed. 

"Everything okay?" Bobby could tell by Katia's look that something was up.

"Yeah." Katia set aside her concern and focused back on their earlier conversation. "I can go this Friday."

Bobby smiled at the agreement. He really wanted to go with Katia to see the movie 30 Days of Night that was coming out this Friday. "Great. Do you want to do dinner before? We can eat at Red Lobster."

Katia grinned and teased, "Is this more of a date?"

Bobby smirked, pushed his empty plate aside, and teased, "It can be. Are you offering?" He enjoyed Katia's suddenly coy smile.

Katia was about to respond but her phone's vibration caught her. She picked it up and read another message from Ashley. She was stunned to read that Ashley planned to travel to Lancaster tonight after work. She hastily replied back and asked why.

"I'm sorry," Katia insisted after she closed the phone. She then slightly dropped her shoulders and recalled Bobby's question. She cupped the cell phone down in her lap. "I think I'm free for a date."

Bobby recovered from his initial annoyance that the cell phone kept distracting Katia. He now had a date. "I know the movie isn't the most romantic but..."

"Don't worry," Katia insisted. "I love a good horror movie."

Bobby chuckled and teased, "My kind of date." He grinned at Katia's faint blush.

Katia looked at the time on her cell phone then mentioned, "I need to get back. I have class soon."

"Right." Bobby recalled that detail so he climbed to his feet. He picked up his tray that had his plate, utensils, empty glasses, and used napkins.

Katia got up and collected her tray too. She and Bobby slipped through the doors of the dining room and went down to the side room to return the dishes. She soon had her tray on the moving conveyor belt, and she was headed to the main doors of the Commons.

Bobby took Katia's side as they went down the steps outside. "How long is lab?"

"It's an hour and forty minutes." Katia slipped her hands into her pockets. "Sometimes we get out early though."

"What science?"

"Earth and Space," Katia replied, "but I think it's more like Earth and Some Space."

Bobby grinned, but he watched where he and Katia were going as they crossed the parking lot. "You room with Erin, right?"

Katia nodded a few times. "This is our second semester together. We knew each other from class. So we decided to room together when her original roommate left SU."

Bobby nodded his head a few times while he listened. He then saw Katia going for her cell phone again. He briefly watched her type something out then he inquired, "So you knew those cops at the party?"

Katia closed up her phone after sending the message. She focused on Bobby's question. "I only really know the one cop... she was the dark haired one." She glanced at Bobby, but she reached into her pocket for her Gull Card. She stopped in front of the locked dorm door to the skyrise building. "She's my friend."

"Some friend," Bobby joked, "if she gave you a citation."

Katia shrugged and honestly replied, "I was breaking the law though."

Bobby shook his head and grinned at Katia. "You're defending her."

Katia laughed and argued, "No. I'm just being realistic about it." She shifted closer to the door. "I'll call you Friday if I don't see you before then."

"Alright." Bobby smiled and stepped back once. "Have fun in lab."

"Thanks." Katia grinned, but she waited until he was a bit away. She then swiped her card through the door's reader. She entered the busy dorm and went up to the third floor where her room was located. On the way up the steps, she received yet another message back from her friend. She flipped open her phone and muttered, "Do you ever do anything at work, Ash?" She smirked because she could almost hear Ashley's smart answer. She quickly replied back.

Ashley Carver opened her cell phone and only read the message. She decided not to text back right now and wait until later. She was more focused on handwriting out the speeding ticket for the car that Alexa Haden had stopped. She and Alexa had setup a speed trap on Route 50 and planned to work it for a few hours.

Earlier in the day, Ashley had received a text from her girlfriend. At first, Ashley had ignored it and tried to put her thoughts together. She hadn't spoken to Laurel since Saturday, and she wasn't in the mood to yet. She then decided it was time to make her choice especially after Laurel's text. She'd texted to Katia earlier that she planned to go up to Lancaster tonight. And that was exactly what she planned to do.

The alpha shift always came to an end at five o'clock in the afternoon. So the troopers drove back to the barrack around four so they could go through their paperwork. Ashley was seated at her desk, but her attention was pulled away from her paperwork at hearing the counter conversation.

Ashley lifted her head and stared at the sergeant's back. She carefully listened now.

The sergeant always manned the front counter, and he chatted with a young woman. He asked for her to hold on a moment, and then he started through the desks.

"Sarge," Ashely called.

Sergeant Jonathan Radel paused by Corporal Carver's desk.

The trooper signaled the young lady that was waiting. "What's that about?"

Sergeant Radel had a sad look, and he tapped the corner of Ashley's desk. "It's a college student."

Corporal Haden picked up into the conversation too. She peered up and listened.

"She's reporting..." Sergeant Radel shook his head and sadly finished, "She wants to report a rape." He didn't say anything else and walked away. He went to the section of the barrack where the detectives resided. There were only two detectives on duty today, and Sergeant Radel softly told them about the college student.

The two detectives were Brooke Owens and her partner, Eric Staine. The detectives followed the sergeant to the front, but they went through the glass door and went to speak with the college student. Brooke soon reentered, but she guided the college student to an interrogation room. Eric though went to get coffee for all of them.

Ashley Carver had watched the entire time, and she was curious. She didn't say anything and went back to her paperwork.

Alexa Haden glanced at the other corporal, but she held her silence too. She wondered why Carver was so curious about the case. Then it struck her that it most likely had to do with the college student that Alexa met a few days ago. What was her name? Alexa jogged her memory and came up with Katia Danforth.

Ashley finished up her work and ended up being a few minutes after five. She then collected herself and told Haden to have a good evening. She almost made it out the door.

"Carver," the captain hollered out of her office.

Trooper Carver softly grumbled, turned on her feet, and marched over to the captain's office. She tucked her trooper hat under her right arm and entered the office.

"Close the door," the captain ordered. She was seated behind her desk.

Ashley shut the door then came over to the desk.

"Sit."

The trooper complied, but she remained formal in the seat. She patiently waited to hear what the captain had to say.

Captain Jonson tapped a thick file on her desk then mentioned, "You have an excellent record." She rocked back in her seat and studied the trooper. "You spent two years in the army."

Ashley slowly nodded. "I've been a trooper for five years."

The captain laced her hands in usual fashion and rested them in her lap. "Your record is pristine and prestigious." She tilted her head. "But your academic education is lacking."

The trooper bowed her head momentarily then met the captain's gaze again. "I have considered going to college."

The captain listened carefully and mapped out her pending words. "You're getting to a critical point, Carver. To move up any further in rank, you really require at least an associate degree." She watched Carver's expression and eyes. "You have potential to be a detective. You can become a sergeant without any further education if you wish to remain in that rank for a long time."

Ashley understood what the captain was ultimately telling her.

"I have two detectives that will be retiring in roughly four years," the captain explained. "I need replacements, and I have my eyes on you and Haden." She stretched out her legs some under the desk. "Haden has a degree, but you do not. I'd hate to promote her and not you considering the fact that you're both excellent troopers." She then sat up better and eyed the trooper. "Tell me, Carver... what can you do to help yourself?"

Ashley took a deep breath then replied, "I will apply to SU, captain." She relaxed when she saw a grin pull at the captain's lips.

"See that you do." Caitlin leaned back in the chair. "And keep me informed."

The trooper nodded then climbed to her feet. "Is that all, captain?"

"Yes."

Ashley headed to the door then paused. She gazed over her shoulder at the captain. "I'll see you tomorrow, captain."

"See you then, Carver."

The corporal left the office and didn't close the door this time as she knew the captain liked it open often. She noted that Trooper Haden had left, and she too needed to go. Ashley left the barrack and went to her car. She decided to go home briefly before the long drive to Lancaster.

Ashley quickly arrived back at home, and she changed out of her uniform and into loose jeans. Then she pulled on a plain white tee-shirt that had a v-cut. Lastly, she plucked her light weight black jacket out of the closet and made a brisk walk for the front door. She made sure to grab her wallet, cell phone, and car keys. She get into her car and just as she pulled out of the driveway, her cell phone vibrated from its spot in the center holder down on the lower dash.

Ashley scooped up her ringing phone and read Katia's name on the caller ID. She flipped open the phone while she drove down the quiet back road. "Hey, K."

Katia Danforth was in her dorm room, and she'd finished up her science lab over an hour ago. She now took a chance and called Ashley to see what was happening. "How are you?" She rested back in her desk chair.

"A little worn from work," the trooper admitted.

Katia was glad that she was alone in her room. "Is everything okay?" She reached forward and plucked a pen off her desk. She began to toy with it.

"Yeah." Ashley stopped at the end of the road and made a turn. She then explained, "I just need to settle some things with Laurel."

"And you have to go all the way up to Lancaster for that?" Katia tested.

"Afraid so." Ashley used her shoulder to hold her phone against her ear, and she quickly turned the radio off. She grabbed the phone again. "I prefer to do certain things face to face."

Katia could appreciate Ashley's method. "How long does it take to drive up there?"

"About three and half hours... one way."

"Oh gee... Ash." Katia shook her head and did the math aloud. "That's seven hours of driving without figuring in the time you spend there." It was obvious she was worried about Ashley. "You won't be back until like two in the morning." She heard Ashley's low chuckle, which made her sigh. "I'm serious." The worry was now more apparent in her voice.

The state trooper ruefully smiled at her friend's concern. She coaxed, "I'll be fine, K."

"At least text me now and again so I know you're okay?"

Ashley stopped at a stop sign and looked for traffic in the quiet intersection. She gave into Katia's need and replied, "I will."

Katia felt relieved, but she decided it was best that the trooper focus on her driving. "Thank you. I'll talk to you later, Ash."

The trooper's smile returned, but it was far from sad. "Later, K." She heard Katia's goodbye then she closed up the phone, which cut off the call. She now fully focused on her long drive.

The trip gave Ashley plenty of time to work out her thoughts for Laurel. She felt confident about her choice, and she'd grown up without regretting anything in her life. Now she had another chance to make the right choice in her life. When Ashley was about fifteen minutes from Laurel's house, she picked up her phone and called her girlfriend. Laurel immediately answered.

"Hi, Ashley."

Ashley stopped at a red light and waited. "I'm not far from your house."

"Really?" Laurel's brief shock passed, and the smile could be heard in her tone. "How far?"

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes... or less." The trooper released the brake and hit the gas once the traffic started to move through the intersection. "So, what are you wearing?"

Laurel had a chill rise up her back from Ashley's sultry tone. "I just finished work so..."

Ashley smirked and huskily teased, "That sounds like too much clothing, to me." She made a right onto another small highway.

Laurel revealed a grin. "You do, huh?" She walked through her living room and went to the front window. She slightly parted the curtains. "Maybe you can show me what you prefer me in." She gazed outside but didn't see Ashley's red Mercedes yet. "Or not in." Now Ashley's deep laugh tickled her stomach, and she became further excited.

Ashley knew the side street that went to her girlfriend's house was coming up. She adjusted the phone against the side of her head and mentioned, "I'll be there shortly."

"I'll be waiting," Laurel promised. She then hung up the phone then decided she'd start it out by preparing drinks for them. She wandered into the kitchen and fished out a bottle of wine she'd had on reserve. Next she retrieved two wine glasses, but she didn't quite have the time because a car pulled into her driveway.

Laurel set aside the bottle beside the glasses and went to the door. She didn't want to keep Ashley waiting so she opened the door just as Ashley came up the steps. "Hello, sexy."

The trooper closed the door behind her, and she smirked at her girlfriend. She stepped closer to Laurel and still didn't say a word. She lifted her hand and traced Laurel's jawline with her fingertips.

Laurel grew just as nervous as excited at seeing the smokiness in Ashley's eyes. She knew that look very well. "I suppose you'll be staying the night?" She lifted her right hand and clutched Ashley's black buckle. "Take tomorrow off?"

Very slowly, Ashley revealed a sensual smile. That arrogance that attracted Laurel from the beginning suddenly took command. Ashley still said nothing, yet she suddenly shoved her lover off to the left and pinned her to the wall.

Laurel was briefly caught off guard, but she loved this dominant game of Ashley's. Before she could speak, Ashley roughly claimed her lips. She felt Ashley's hips grinding against hers then a large hand crept under her blouse and trailed over her stomach.

Ashley broke the heated kiss and moved down to Laurel's neck.

Laurel tiled her head to the side and moaned loudly. She locked her right hand into the back of Ashley's hair while her left hand gripped Ashley by the hip. She groaned then whispered, "My god, Ashley... I've missed this."

Ashley bit at her girlfriend's neck and a smirk showed before she came back up for another demanding kiss. She moved her hand off her lover's stomach and went down to her inner thigh. She noted how Laurel automatically spread her legs in invite.

Laurel whimpered at the end of the kiss. She closed her eyes and briefly realized how thankful she was that Ashley came around. She really didn't want to separate from Ashley Carver.

Ashley came to the other side of Laurel's neck. She proceeded to kiss and nip over the tender flesh while she lightly trailed her fingertips over Laurel's heated center. "I thought about what you said," she murmured.

Laurel groaned when Ashley's hand cupped her and lightly rubbed her. She slid her hand under Ashley's top and dug her nails into smooth skin. "I can see... that."

Ashley lifted her head and started another fiery kiss. She loved how Laurel so easily gave into her. She came out of the kiss some, but her lips moved across Laurel's when she spoke. "You said it was either you or her."

"Mmmm." Laurel trailed her hand across Ashley's stomach, and she clasped the cool belt. "I'm glad you made the choice."

Ashley chuckled and leaned in for another kiss. She stroked her tongue across her girlfriend's, but she suddenly ended the kiss. She then removed her hand from between Laurel's thighs. She planted both her hands against the wall on either side of Laurel's head. She could tell Laurel was curious about the change.

Laurel had dark eyes, and she leered at Ashley's sexy smile. She leaned in for another kiss and grabbed Ashley's waist. She jerked Ashley's body against hers.

Ashley slowly withdrew from the kiss. She opened her eyes to view Laurel's passionate features. "Laurel." She waited until amber eyes were upon her. "It's... her."

Laurel's passions slowly shattered as the words sunk through her burning haze. Her eyebrows drew together, and she rasped, "Her?"

Ashley Carver leaned in but this time she brought her lips close to Laurel's ear. She then softly informed, "I've picked her." She suddenly pushed off the wall and started towards the door.

Laurel broke from her daze, and she turned towards her lover. "You're a real asshole, Ashley Carver." She was referring to how Ashley had completely tricked her, excited her, and now dumped her within a matter of ten minutes. She was furious now.

The state trooper turned and remarked, "I've been called worse, Laurel." She tilted her head and waited for Laurel's explosion that would bring her more pleasure than having sex with Laurel.

Laurel stalked up to her lover and snapped, "What's that kid going to offer you, Ashley huh?" She pushed back her hair in an angry manner. "She's going to break your heart, and I fuckin' hope she does it."

Ashley stepped up to Laurel, and she imposed her height over Laurel. "And now that's not your concern, Laurel."

"You're delusional." Laurel burned with anger, and she stood toe to toe with Ashley. "She's a young and stupid kid that's straight... but maybe that's a good match for you."

Ashley wasn't concerned about that aspect because she wanted Katia's friendship. Her pursuit wasn't to become Katia's girlfriend, and Laurel didn't understand that part. She lowered her head near Laurel's and informed, "She's more of a woman than you are, Laurel." She said nothing else and walked back to the door. She had her hand on the doorknob.

"Now I know what your weak spot is, Ashley."

Ashley Carver remained still as she processed those words. She understood the undertones of what Laurel was saying to her, and it spoke volumes to her. She turned back to Laurel, and suddenly she had a menacing look.

Laurel regretted her words and even more so when Ashley slammed her against the wall again. This time it was harsh, and the pain shot through her body.

The state trooper kept her arm across Laurel's chest, and she had Laurel locked in place. She leaned in and snarled, "You come anywhere near her... you'll lose your job, your home, your security... everything you've work for." She held Laurel's eyes with her own dark ones.

Laurel tempted fate and cut, "Such a noble state trooper." Ashley suddenly slammed her head against the wall, which caused her vision to briefly defocus.

"Nobility is thrown out the window when you threaten somebody I care about." The trooper then grounded out, "Stay away from her." She then instantly was off of Laurel and quickly out the door. She left the door wide open and went directly to her car.

Laurel let out her breath she'd been holding. She sunk down onto the floor, and in the background, she heard Ashley's car pulling out of the driveway, and the headlights passed. She closed her eyes, dropped her head against the wall, and she realized she couldn't cap off her rising fury for the trooper's well planned stunt tonight. If it was a strong trait that Laurel possessed it was holding grudges that could consume her.

Ashley was back on the main route that would take her out of Lancaster. She felt relieved to have ended her relationship with Laurel, but she didn't like how it ended. She had to admit she wasn't pleased with how she reacted to Laurel's threat because it was so natural. She rarely became volatile unless she needed to be, like at work. But Laurel's hidden suggestion to bring Katia into this had set Ashley off badly. Katia had plenty going on her in her life and adding Laurel's antics to the mess wasn't right.

The trooper decided to make a quick stop at Burger King to have dinner. When she pulled into the parking lot, she first called Katia and let her friend know she was fine. She mentioned to Katia that she'd be heading home shortly, which seemed to settle Katia down. She told Katia not to stay up and wait, but Ashley promised she'd send a text to Katia once she was home. She hung up then went to get her dinner.

Late into the night, Katia had finished all her homework and even was a little ahead in her accounting class. She now glanced at the clock and groaned at the very late hour, especially since she had class in the morning. Her gaze traveled back to the television that she had on low volume. She didn't want to disturb her roommate. For the past few hours Katia had fruitlessly worked at getting to sleep, yet she was too concerned about Ashley. She didn't like the idea of her friend traveling so late at night. She estimated though that Ashley would make it home shortly though.

With that in mind, the petite blond scooped up her cell phone from the floor and replied to an old text massage from her friend. She wanted to find out Ashley's estimated time of arrival to Mardela Springs. After a minute, the LG phone silently lit up with a new message. Katia opened it up and smiled at seeing Ashley would be home in about twenty minutes.

Katia closed the phone and rolled onto her back. She settled the phone onto her chest, and she seriously debated an idea. She tapped the phone against her chest then made her choice. She got out of bed quietly and quickly went to her small closet. She fished out her sneakers and a pair of clean socks. She put them on then turned to the desk. She picked up her car keys, black wallet, Gull Card, and grabbed her light weight jacket. She shrugged on her red North Face jacket while she went to the door.

Katia had her hand on the metal doorhandle, but she paused and glanced at her sleeping roommate. She debated whether to leave a note, yet she figured Erin would just call her. She silently slipped out of the room, gently closed the door, and hurried down the hallway. She found the dorm rather quiet at almost three in the morning, which was a relief.

Soon enough, the college student was in her car though. She pulled out of the parking lot and zipped down Camden Avenue. She easily picked up speed because the streets were so quiet. She headed in a north-west direction.

Back on Route 50, Ashley Carver was approaching her hometown. She'd just recently texted Katia back, but she remained focused on her driving. She brushed back her bangs and hoped to wipe away her weariness. She was tired both mentally and physically. She was also relieved that her relationship was now over. Yet pieces of her were fragmented because she wasn't accustom to being so alone.

It was true that Katia was her friend here in Salisbury, but back in Baltimore she knew so many people. But wasn't that the original problem? Trooper Ashley Carver was overly known throughout Baltimore's lesbian community. Ashley had called moving to Salisbury a way to get out of Dodge and also be closer to her mother. The thought of her mother made her ruefully smile. She'd been at her mother's this past Sunday, and boy was it something else.

Katheryn Carver had a way with her children, especially her only daughter. Katheryn had been thrilled to see Ashley since their last visit several months ago. When she first heard word about Ashley's decision to move to Salisbury, it had been the finest news. Katheryn didn't overly pry as to why Ashley decided on the change, but she was grateful. She'd also picked up hints of a new friend in Ashley's life, but she suspected something was brewing by the way Ashley insisted it was just a friendship. Katheryn Carver knew her daughter far better than anybody else.

Ashley Carver pulled away from her thoughts once she saw the driveway to her house just ahead. She pulled into the lonely driveway, and she was pleased that she'd left her outside lights on for later. Ashley bite back a yawn then shut off her car. Then it felt amazing to stand up from the small car and get out. She effortlessly shut the door and strolled across the brick walkway to the front door. She climbed the steps, but she paused with her hand in her front pocket for the keys. She surprisingly heard a car coming so she twisted her head to the right. From over her right shoulder, she spotted a light brown Mercedes coming down the street. She was stunned.

Katia Danforth pulled into the driveway and parked beside her friend's red Mercedes. She noted how Ashley was staring over at her from the front patio. She realized that Ashley had just arrived home. She ignored her hammering heart, turned the car off, and got out. She was in her sleeping attire, jacket, and in her jacket her wallet protruded out. She didn't care though about her looks and simply approached her friend.

Ashley Carver had her right hand slightly up with the house keys. She lowered her hand, which caused the keys to jingle. She cocked her head at the petite form now a few steps from her.

"Hi," Katia merely greeted. She slid her hands into her jacket pockets.

The state trooper kept staring and not sure how to react at first. She studied Katia's obvious mussy features from being in bed along with the teeshirt and soft, black gym pants.

Katia tried not to lose her confidence about coming out here. She casually remarked, "I just wanted to come by and check on you."

Ashley couldn't stop her eyebrow from lifting. She coolly checked, "At three in the morning?"

The college student shrugged. "And some people find it normal to drive up to Lancaster and back in one night." She relaxed at seeing the grin play on Ashley's face.

Ashley couldn't have stopped herself if she cared to do it. She shifted forward and pulled her friend into a warm hug. She felt small but strong arms around her, and she lowered her head closer to Katia's. She murmured, "Thanks."

Katia rested her head against her friend's chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed their closeness. She gave a brief squeeze after a beat and mentioned, "I was worried about you."

Ashley silently consented because she was worried about herself driving such late hours. She was fairly use to it, yet it was never the smartest thing to do. She withdrew from the hug some, but she still held onto Katia. She realized she wasn't about to send Katia back to the dorm – she wanted Katia to stay.

"Come on." Ashley slipped up the three steps and keyed open the locked up house. She felt Katia follow her inside, and she switched on a low set of lights. "You need anything?"

"Just a bed." Katia then placed her hand against Ashley's back. "And you in it too."

The trooper was surprised by the bold statement. She was midmotion of hanging her jacket up on the peg board to her left. She did so then faced her friend. "I'm not too tired."

Katia peered up into blurry blue eyes above her. She smirked and teased, "I can see."

Ashley frowned at how Katia could see through her.

Katia chuckled, removed her jacket and hung it beside Ashley's. She then took her friend's hand and instructed, "Come on, tiger. It's late enough." She led the way to Ashley's bedroom.

The state trooper entered her dark room, but she flipped on the overhead light. She played with her long bangs and pushed them aside. She lowered her eyes to Katia. "Get into bed. I'll be a minute."

Katia agreed by going to the bed. She merely stepped on the back of her own heels so that her sneakers came off easily. She then pulled the sheets back and crawled under them. She softly moaned once she was in the comfortable bed. God she could almost move into here because her dorm bed was much stiffer.

Ashley Carver soon returned from the bathroom. She stood in the lit doorway and stared at her golden head poking out from the covers. She softly smiled because of the simple fact that Katia cared so much for her. She'd never had that, outside of her family. She also realized that she was glad Katia was here because the idea of coming into an empty house wasn't appealing tonight.

"Ash?" Katia gently called.

The trooper flipped the bathroom light off then switched off the low overhead. She then came back to the empty side of the bed and climbed into it. She sunk into the cool but comfortable bed, and she closed her eyes.

Katia was on her back, but she rolled to her side so she faced her friend. "Wake me before you go to work?"

Ashley stretched out her right arm after Katia's request. She picked up her travel alarm clock from the nightstand and set it for tomorrow. She gently groaned at the fact she'd get about four hours of sleep. She put the clock back then tucked her hands under her head.

Katia stayed quiet and motionless although her breathing wasn't slow yet. She felt she needed to say something that'd been on her mind all night. She decided to get it out. "Ash?"

"Mmmm?" The trooper turned her head to the left.

"Don't ever do something like this again," the college student stated.

Ashley lifted an eyebrow. It wasn't really a request but more like a demand. She often didn't respond well to those, obviously. She lowered the eyebrow and slowly grinned at Katia's authority. "Or else?"

Katia tasted the witticism in her friend's words. "Or else," she carefully drew out, "I'll tell your mother next time." She clearly sensed Ashley's form going stiff.

"You wouldn't," the trooper tested.

"I would," Katia teased. She and Ashley chuckled together, and Katia smiled. She opened her eyes then seriously insisted, "I was worried about you."

"I know... thank you." Ashley studied her friend's concerned features. She not only knew but felt how lucky she was to have Katia in her life.

Katia processed the adoring expression on Ashley's face. She was taken by it so she shifted closer and slipped her arm over Ashley's waist. She then rested her head on the trooper's shoulder once Ashley adjusted them.

Ashley closed her eyes again now that Katia was comfortably snuggled up to her side. There was definitely something between them, and Ashley knew she had to open to Katia soon. Or else everything could get construed soon. Ashley no longer cared about the bet Katia and Sara had placed. It was time to end the cat and mouse game between her and Katia.

"We need to have a talk, K."

Katia was almost asleep, but she shifted from her dreams. "Okay," she muttered as if it would be right now.

"Tomorrow," the weary trooper expressed. "Go to sleep."

"Mmmm." Katia shifted some then muttered, "Are you sure?"

Ashley softly chuckled and promised, "I'm sure."

Katia snuggled in deeper then murmured, "Goodnight, Ash."

"Sleep well, K." Ashley had a smile twitching her lips as she started to drift off. She really hoped tomorrow would be far better than today, but she decided that at least the day ended well. If anything, she knew that she had a valuable friendship that she hadn't seen in a long time. Ashley had not intent to lose it either.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously mentioned, this story is mostly an original piece that is an uber (alternate universe) version of Xena & Gabrielle from the XWP fandom. This is the INCOMPLETE re-write from 2007.
> 
> More recently, MST has been completely re-written from scratch and published under the book title Wicomico Slow. The upcoming book is a New Adult Contemporary Romance novel to be published in early September 2019. For more details on all editions, please see below. Also, I encourage readers to join the WASP Publishing mailing list. I tend to promote new upcoming books with pre-order discounts, which Wicomico Slow will have. Thank you for the support!
> 
> \---
> 
> Maryland State Trooper (2003 Edition)  
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970767/chapters/47277376](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970767/chapters/47277376)
> 
> Maryland State Trooper (2007 Edition)  
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003014/chapters/47361022](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003014/chapters/47361022)
> 
> Wicomico Slow (Published Novel)  
> [ https://wasppublishing.com/books/1003-mst/](https://wasppublishing.com/books/1003-mst/)


End file.
